Raising Charmed Winchesters
by BlackRain88
Summary: Patty didn't die in the lake. Instead, she lost her memories and took on the name Mary. The night Phoebe comes home, Prue gets a call saying that John Winchester died and she needs to care for them. Charmed/Supernatural,eventual wincest,Charmed Season1
1. Never Separate Us

Hellooooo. Welcome to my story...

Disclaimer: Both Charmed and Supernatural are not owned by me.

Warnings: This might contain wincest... it WILL contain wincest, but EVENTUAL wincest. As in, not any time in the near future.

Chapter Summary: Prue claims gaurdianship of the Winchesters

* * *

Prue grabbed a sponge and started cleaning the kitchen. She couldn't believe Piper would do something like this, especially now. After Grams had died, a letter was released to Prue. A letter that said their Mom might not have died in the lake. The body was never found… and Grams had recently discovered that an amnesiac woman was found near the woods with Moms' description. She was whisked away by some guy named John Winchester, a man that apparently stole her heart and adopted the name Mary. Grams was about to go looking for her when she got sick.

After receiving the letter, Prue told Piper about it and went looking for Mom herself. When she finally tracked her down, she found out that "Mary" died in a fire, leaving her husband and two sons behind… She had brothers. The police didn't know where they were. The husband, John, took off almost two months after his wife's death. They moved around so much that it was near impossible to keep track of where they were at any given time. They apologized and informed Prue that they would let her know if they found anything.

After she got home, she informed Piper of Moms death and their newly discovered brothers. There was no way she would keep a secret like that from Piper, and now, tonight, Phoebe waltzes into their house with permission from Piper. Permission she gave her two weeks ago without bothering to mention it to Prue. It would be nice to have people return her honesty, especially her own sister. That was fine though. Next time something big happened, she would just keep it a secret is all. Prue turned her head ass the phone rang. She quickly answered it and held it up to her ear.

"Hello? Prue Halliwell speaking."

"Miss Halliwell," a man answered. "We found your brothers."

"That's great!" she said. "Can I… will the father let me see them?"

The man on the other line sighed. "Well, that's the only reason we found them. The father died a few months ago. A car hit him. The boys need someone to look after them. Although the older one, Dean, is 18, a psychiatrist looked him over and deemed him unfit to live by himself or take care of his brother."

"How do you figure?" she asked.

"Well," the man said. "The boys moved around so much, Dean never had a real chance to adjust to any one environment. Also, his sense of right and wrong is warped. He told our psychiatrist nothing about any future plans for his life. Add that to the fact that he was extremely uncooperative. He already made several attempts to break out of where we were keeping him to escape with Sam. He almost succeeded a couple of times too. We need someone to be their guardian. You and your sisters are their only living relatives… will you do it?"

"Sure," Prue said immediately. "Tell me where they are."

After the man told her where they were keeping the boys, she hung up and grabbed her purse and car keys. She didn't even think about telling Piper, who had kept Phoebes return a secret until now. All she thought about was the boys. They needed a home and she needed to leave. It was now or never, and Prue definitely wanted to go _now_. She stopped right before she walked out of the door, thinking to herself about what else she might have to bring. Pictures would be a good idea and it would help convince them to go with her.

She bought a plane ticket to New York and got a taxi to drive her to Dean. Getting Dean to agree to stay with her was the first step. Dean was 18 and would probably be the hardest to convince to come with her, but if she promised he would be reunited with Sam, he just might agree to allow her to look after him. From what she'd heard, Sam was everything to Dean. The two boys broke out just to be with each other. She had to make the fact that they would be reunited clear to both boys or else they would run from her.

When she walked through the door to Deans' room, her heart nearly broke. The 18-year old looked shattered and miserable. Unshed tears lingered behind his eyes and his face screamed of the heartbreak he felt. Dean was dying inside without his brother, and it killed Prue to see her newly found brother in a state like this. They shouldn't have separated the boys, she thought, not in a million years. Dean sat at the edge of his bed, unmoving with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together tightly. His eyes seemed cold and dead as he bit down on his lower lip. He barely even looked at her as she walked through the door. Prue held her breath as she sat down next to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Dean," she said. "My name is Prue… I came to take you home with me."

"I don't want to go," he said, his voice slightly shaky. He didn't even turn to look at her as he stared at the opposite wall.

"Listen Dean, I know this will sound hard to believe, but I'm your sister."

Dean finally turned to look at her and studied her face with cold eyes. "Impossible…" he said.

"Her name used to be Patricia Halliwell. Everyone thought she drowned in a lake and her body was lost in the lake, but it turns out, she was washed ashore alive with her memories gone where she met your father and took on the name Mary."

Dean stared at her as if trying to detect a lie. After a minute of silence, he asked "Where's your proof?"

"I brought pictures for you to look at," she said, handing him a photo of her, her sisters, and Mom to him. "That's me," she said, pointing to herself as a little girl. "And that's our Mom," she said, pointing to Mom.

Deans' eyes lit up slightly with a glimmer of hope and he grabbed the picture in his hands, squeezing the frame so tightly his knuckles turned white. He drank in the picture with his eyes, especially staring at Mom. Then his eyes flickered to her and then the other girls in the picture. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Our two other sisters," Prue said, smiling slightly. "Their names are Piper and Phoebe. If you come with me, you can meet them."

He almost smiled, but it quickly died as soon as it started. "They said I can't live on my own for at least two years…"

"I would love it if you would come to live with us," Prue said, trying to meet his eyes.

Dean continued to stare at the picture, not turning his head to look at her. It seemed like he was fighting with himself, trying to find the right answer.

"Coming with me might be the only way you'll get to see Sam again. If you promise to come with me and he agrees as well, you can see him and I promise I'll _never_ try to separate you two…"

As soon as she mentioned Sam, Dean's eyes snapped to hers and tears welled in his eyes. All of the emotions he was holding back before were brought to the surface. His eyes seemed to plead with her, begging with her and full of hope. His hands tightened on the picture frame and he inhaled sharply. He stared at her in silence for a while before he couldn't take it anymore and broke his gaze to stare at the picture. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again, breathing deeply for a few moments, trying to compose himself and finally spoke, still staring at the picture.

"If I go with you, I can see Sammy again?" he asked and turned again to stare at her, trying to detect whether or not she was being truthful.

"Yes," she said, meeting his gaze steadily.

"And you'll _**NEVER**_ try to keep us apart?!" he asked, a single tear escaping from his eyes and his voice shaking.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" she said without hesitation.

He stared at her for a few minutes and then broke away from her eyes, looking at the picture again. "I'll go," he said simply and his tense shoulders dropped. He sighed in unimaginable relief and almost managed a weak smile. Then he took a deep breath and turned to look at her again, another tear rolling down his face. "Can we please go and get him now?" he asked his voice trembling and so full of hope that it broke Prues' heart to think of how much this boy must have suffered without his brother.

"Of course…" she said, not trusting herself to say more as she felt her own voice start to tremble.

She would have said more, but there was nothing else to say, so she got up and headed to the door. Dean grabbed a bag at one side of the room and wordlessly followed her, his hands still gripping the picture like a life-line. Prue led him out to the taxi and paid the driver to take them to where Sam was being kept several miles away. It was horrible to think that they kept these brothers, that were obviously so dependent on each other, apart. It was sick and wrong. They obviously just couldn't cope without each other. If it wouldn't have threatened her guardianship, she would have beaten the crap out of the people that decided they would be better off kept separately.

Dean followed her out of the cab, but she stopped him. "It would probably be best if I went in alone… I don't think they'll even let me in if they see you after recent events…"

Dean bit his lip and nodded, staring at the ground, than he turned to look at her. "Please hurry…" he begged.

"Of course," she said, and left, not trusting herself to say anymore.

When she walked into Sam's room, her heart broke all over again. The poor 14-year-old was curled up in the corner of his bed in a fetal position, his head buried into his knees and silently crying, but unlike Dean, he snapped his head up to stare at her when she walked through the door, his red and puffy eyes meeting her gaze. Prue felt a tear escape her as she saw the pure agony in Sam's eyes and turned away for a moment to compose herself, putting her hand over her mouth. Sam spoke, his voice broken and watery.

"_**Please**_ let me see my brother… whoever you are…" he said before breaking off and burying his face in his knees again to muffle his sobs. "Please…" he repeated, whispering into his knees brokenly.

"Sam…" Prue said, her voice shaking. "As long as you agree to come and live with me, I'll take you to him right now and you'll _never_ have to leave him again… I promise you."

As soon as she said that, Sam got off the bed in an instant and ran across the room to hug her tightly, sobbing into her chest. "Thank you…" he whispered, his voice breaking. "Thank you so much… I'll come, I'll do anything you say… anything… I promise… Oh thank you thank you thank you."

Prue couldn't hold herself back any longer and started to cry, hugging him back tightly and spoke. "He's right outside. Go and get your things and I'll bring you to him…"

He immediately ran to the other side of the room and grabbed his bag, running out of the door the second Prue opened it. Prue had to run herself to keep up with him. As soon as he went out the front door and saw Dean, he brokenly sobbed and dropped his bag to the floor. They met each other's eyes and stared.

"DEAN!" Sam cried and ran down the steps, almost tripping over them.

Dean ran towards him as well as fast as he could and when they met, Sam leaped into Dean's arms and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean caught him easily and held him tightly, burying his face into Sam's hair and sobbing into it. Sam cried in happiness and clung to Dean with all his might, muttering muffled words into Dean's shoulder in between sobs. Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and sighed in relief, thanking whatever powers above that he was with his brother again at last.

"Oh god Sammy," Dean said wetly, pulling his face back to stare into Sam's eyes as he cupped his little brothers face with one hand and kept his other arm wrapped securely around his brothers back, holding him up. "I'm so happy to see you… you have no idea." Tears leaked down his face as he caressed his brothers' cheek and studied every line and curve of it with his eyes as if he'd never get to see him again.

"Yes I do," Sam responded his voice breaking and watery as well. "Because I swear to you I missed you just as much if not more…"

"I love you Sam…" Dean whispered.

"I love you too Dean!" Sam said and started sobbing again.

They smiled weakly at each other and Dean kissed Sam's forehead again. Sam grabbed Dean's face and kissed his big brother on the cheek and caressed his big brothers face with his fingers, happily staring at Dean and rememorizing his brothers' face to memory. Dean smiled widely at Sam as his little brother brushed his tears away and pressed their foreheads together. Slowly, the tears stopped falling for both of them and they just held each other, smiling at each other as if they were just given the whole world and would never have to worry again. Prues breath caught in her throat as she slowly picked up the bag Sam dropped and approached the boys as they just smiled and stared at each other as if nothing else mattered.

"We should… get into the cab so we could get to a hotel…" she said, not wanting to break up their reunion, but wanting them to be able to get some sleep before their flight in the morning.

"Sure…" Dean said and reluctantly put Sam back down on the floor and opening the door to the taxi.

He slid into the cab and Sam got in right after him and cuddled up to his side. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam, holding his little brother close. Prue got in after them and told the taxi driver to go to the hotel they were going to spend the night. She turned and smiled at the brothers, her heart lifting at the happy sight they made together. She was so happy she came to get them. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't come to claim guardianship. After a few minutes, she turned to them and spoke.

"You guys need to get to sleep as soon as we get to the hotel. Our flight leaves at 8:50 tomorrow, so we should get to the airport by 7 at the latest."

Dean's hand froze from its place stroking Sam's hair and he whipped his head around to look at her. "Wait, I can't fly!"

"Why not?" Prue asked, taken aback. "It's the fastest way back to San Francisco…"

"I kind of have this thing about planes… I'm… scared of flying…"

Sam moved his head from Dean's side and turned to look up at him. "What's wrong with planes?"

Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding? They crash!"

"Yeah…" Sam said. "but that's nothing compared to…" he trailed off to glance and Prue and stopped in the middle of the sentence before turning back to look at Dean. "You know…"

"It's not the idea of going up thousands of feet in the air," he said nervously. "Although I'm not all happy-slappy about that, either. It's the fact that there's only a thin sheet of metal and plastic separating me from a horrible, painful death."

"But still…" Sam said. "After… why are you afraid of _planes_."

Dean sighed and shrugged. "Just… don't Sam."

Sam shrugged and leaned back into Deans' side again.

"So you won't go on a plane…" Prue said.

Dean shook his head. "Not even if it was filled with Playboy Bunnies." Sam giggled at that.

"Then how are we going to get back to San Francisco?" she asked.

"I have an Impala…" Dean said, trailing off.

Prue raised her eyebrow at him. "An Impala?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "A car!"

Prues eyes widened and she stared at him like he was crazy. "You can't be serious..." Dean stared her straight in the eye. "You're serious… It's going to take days to get back!"

Dean didn't break his stare. "Then we better get started," he said. "I'll give the taxi driver directions to where I hid the car."

Prue sighed and gave up. She wasn't going to make Dean fly if he had a fear of planes. "Fine… you are _so_ lucky those plane tickets I bought are fully refundable."

Dean sighed in relief and gave the taxi driver directions to the car. After they got out, he fished keys out of his pocket and glanced at Prue. "Look…" he said. "I want to drive… I know how to get back to San Francisco and I usually don't let anyone else drive but me… ever…"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

Dean turned to Sam and whispered to him. "Call shotgun…"

"Huh?" Sam asked, not hearing him.

"However," Prue said. "If you drive, I'm calling shotgun."

"Damn it!" Dean said, unlocking the door and sliding into driver's seat.

Dean drove for a couple of hours before his eyelids started to drop from tiredness. Prue turned to him worriedly. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Nah," Dean said and yawned. "We can just stop at a hotel to get some sleep…"

Prue shook her head. "No way. It's going to take long enough as it is. We aren't breaking for anything but bathroom breaks, eating, and gas. My sisters are waiting for me at home and it will take enough time as it is. We'll alternate so that you can sleep, but there's no way we are stopping at a hotel. I'm not leaving this open for discussion."

"But no one drives the Impala but me…" Dean argued tiredly.

"Then you are going to have to stay awake and drive the whole time," Prue said, her tone of voice not leaving any arguments open.

Dean yawned again and sighed, giving up and pulling to the side of the road. "Fine," he said and turned to look at her. "Don't crash it…"

"I know how to drive a car Dean," Prue said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting in the back with Sammy," he said sleepily and opened the door and climbed into the back seat with Sam. Prue got out and sat in the drivers' seat.

Sam immediately snuggled up to him sleepily and snuggled into his chest, his eyes drifting closed. "So why are we going with this girl?" he asked sleepily.

"You didn't tell him?" Dean asked.

"I didn't have to," Prue said. "As soon as I mentioned you, he ran out of the door. I didn't even get the chance…"

Dean grinned sleepily and wrapped his arm tightly around Sam. "Well," he told Sam. "This lady is our sister."

"Really?" Sam asked amazed.

"Yup," Dean said, smiling sweetly at him and showing him the picture Prue had given him. "See? That's Mom," he said, pointing to their Mom and then moved his finger across to show him the other girls. "That's Prue as a kid, and these two are Piper and Phoebe. We're staying with them too."

"Why didn't we know about them before?" Sam asked, tracing his fingers across Dean's chest and looking up at him questioningly.

Dean smiled down lovingly at Sam and answered. "Because before she met Dad, her name was Patricia Halliwell. One day, she almost drowned and washed to the side of a lake. She lost all of her memories and met Dad there. She then took on the name Mary and had us."

Sam leaned on Dean's chest and gazed up at Dean sleepily. "So we get to live with our sisters now?"

"Yup," Dean said.

"That's cool," Sam said and smiled sleepily at Dean. "That means we don't have to…"

"I know," Dean said and smiled, leaning against the side of the car and letting his eyes drift shut. Sam snuggled even further into him and let his eyes drift closed.

They stayed like that for a while and Dean's hand lifted to stroke Sam's hair soothingly as they drifted off to sleep. Right before Sam finally drifted off, his face scrunched up and he pressed closer to Dean fearfully and whispered. "I'm scared. What if our new family doesn't work out?"

Dean's hand froze from its place in Sam's hair. He paused before kissing the top of Sam's head and whispering back. "It'll work out…"

"What if it doesn't?" Sam asked. "What if we're separated again?"

Dean tightened his hand in Sam's hair and held his breath for a moment before saying seriously. "We won't be. I'll never let that happen again… never Sammy."

Sam cuddled further into Dean and murmured to him sleepily. "Good… I missed you so much Dean."

"Just go to sleep pipsqueak," Dean whispered against Sam's hair.

Sam laughed tiredly and let himself drift off to sleep. Right before Dean drifted off after him, he whispered to Sam. "I missed you too Sammy, more then you could ever know…"


	2. Driving Hard

Okay, just a few things i've got to explain. I made Sam and Dean a year younger then they would be if the Charmed Ones and the Winchester boys actually met at this point in time. Also, I moved the date Phoebe came home to a few days back so that they can still get their powers on the same day as in cannon. Enjoy the chapter and THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH for all of the beautiful reviews. And also special thanks to Starbo for helping me get through some parts. :) I love you girl!

Disclaimer: I wish...

Chapter Summary: The little road trip back home was tougher then Prue expected...

* * *

After several hours, Prue took a nap in the backseat, letting Dean drive and Sam sit next to him. When she next awoke, she made silent observations about the boys, watching them interact. Almost all traces of the earlier misery that obviously burdened them so much were gone, replaced by sheer happiness and joy. They constantly smiled at each other and talked enthusiastically. Prue thought about what the man on the phone said about the chances of them being emotionally underdeveloped. In some ways, both boys _did_ act a lot younger then what they were, but in other ways, they seemed much older.

Dean was far from the average indifferent 18-year-old boy. He seemed to care a lot about everything, especially his brother. He was so sweet and loving to Sam it pulled at Prue's heart and constantly made her smile as well when she watched him. Dean seemed to go out of his way just to please Sam. He constantly turned his head to Sam and kept him in an active discussion, which wasn't hard as the 14-year-old boy was eagerly chattering to his older brother. He would reach over constantly just to ruffle his little brothers' hair affectionately and tell him jokes just to hear him laugh. As open and sincere as he acted around his brother however, Prue wondered how he would act around other kids his age. With the way he constantly focused on Sam, Prue could tell that Sam was one of the only people in his life he trusted. So the loving and caring Dean she saw now might be nonexistent around other people. She felt honored to be allowed to see this side of Dean.

Sam was anything _but_ the average 14-year-old boy and his maturity level seemed all over the place. In some ways he acted much younger then he was, especially around Dean. He would giggle and talk silly with his older brother and constantly showed him affection, the kind of affection that most boys outgrow by age 10. He leaned on Dean's shoulder as he drove and held his hand, sometimes fiddling with it and exploring it with his own, much smaller hands. He constantly traced over it with his fingers and drank it in with his eyes, as if remembering every curve and line of Dean's hand by sight and touch as he snuggled against Dean's arm like a teddy-bear. He also turned to smile at Dean constantly, as if all the problems in the world just faded away with simple eye-contact. All of Sam's differences from other kids his age that Prue saw didn't bother her in the slightest. It was sweet that a kid Sam's age wasn't afraid to show people he loved them through touch and words.

Both boys seemed to act younger than they were at first glance, but when Prue looked closer, she saw a kind of maturity in their eyes that even most adults don't yet have. They gave off the impression that they knew secrets of the world that no one else knew and sometimes they would trail off in a middle of a conversation and suddenly change the subject, glancing at her every so often as if they didn't want her to hear what they were talking about. In conversations like these, their composure often became more serious and alert, as if they were completely different people. Sam would look at Dean sharp gazes and knowing looks with an intelligence level that just didn't belong on a 14-year-old boys face. Dean would drop the humor in his voice and stare at Sam with the maturity level that even many adults seem to lack, and his eyes held the same secret that Sam's did.

They shared a secret knowledge that isolated them from the world. They often spoke about what they were going to do now and what they wouldn't have to do. The things they wouldn't have to do, which they never elaborated on, left Prue curious about just what kind of life the boys led before their father passed. Whatever it was, it seemed big, and Prue only hoped it wasn't anything criminal. They spoke a lot about whether or not they were doing the right thing by going home with Prue, but in the end, they decided that it didn't matter because they just wanted to be with each other. They also spoke of the excitement of having a family and wondering what it would be like. At this point, Prue joined into the conversation, glad that the boys were finally talking about something that made perfect sense.

"Tell us about Piper and Phoebe," Sam said, peaking around his seat to smile at her sweetly.

Prue met his curious eyes and smiled. "Which one do you want to hear about first?" she asked.

"Uhhhm," Sam said, contemplating to himself. "Piper."

Prue smiled widely, as Piper was currently the highest ranking sister Prues book. "Piper is a very sweet girl. She always puts others before herself and holds her family close to her heart. Oh, and she loves to cook."

Dean grinned. "Is she one of those ladies that cook amazing or the lady that turns turkeys to ashtrays and the family always ends up ordering pizza?"

Prue glared lightly at Dean. "She's an amazing cook, for your information, and she would hurt you if she heard you insulting her cooking."

Dean raised his eyebrow and gave her a mischievous look.

"Don't you even think about it!" Prue snapped and shook her finger at him. Dean just smirked and looked back at the road. "I mean it Dean!"

"What about Phoebe?" Sam asked, grabbing the side of his seat with both hands and poking his head around the seat.

"Well… hmm… Phoebe…" Prue thought to herself, trying to think of something nice to say about Phoebe, but not wanting to put her on a pedestal either. "Phoebe is… spontaneous. She likes to live in the moment and just… do whatever she feels like I guess…"

"Well, you obviously don't like her based on that very vague explanation," Dean said.

Prue shrugged. "My problems with Phoebe wouldn't affect you, so it doesn't matter all that much."

"Why don't you like Phoebe?" Sam asked with almost his whole body leaned out from behind the seat to stare at Prue.

Prue glared lightly at him and crossed her arms. "_You_ mister, aren't sitting right in your seat _or_ wearing your seat belt!"

Sam shrugged. "So?"

"_So_ you better sit right or else." Sam just kept on staring at her and Prue got a serious look on her face and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't make me tickle you!" Sam's eyes widened and he gasped. Prue wiggled her fingers threateningly toward him. "You better turn around now or it will be too late."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam shouted in defiance, not wanting to be tickled.

"Alright then, I warned you!" Prue said.

Prue unbuckled her seatbelt and descended upon Sam, tickling his sides. Sam squealed and curled up into a little ball, trying to evade her. Prue leaned over his seat and tickled everywhere she could reach including his arms, his back, his neck, and behind his knees. Sam scrunched his body together as tightly as possible in his little ball to get some relief, but wherever he curled in, she found another spot that made him giggle twice as much. He laughed so hard he had tears running down his face as he squirmed around in his seat and tried to knock her hands away.

"St-st-stop! I… p-promise to… s-s-sit right a-and… b-buckle m-my… s-seat be-belt!" he cried between giggles.

"What's that?" Prue asked grinning. "I didn't hear you!"

"EEEEEEEEE!" he cried out as she got a rather sensitive tickle-spot. "PRUUEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dean turned to glance at them tiredly. "Look, can you stop attacking my brother before he passes out? I don't want to have to carry his unconscious body into the house and have to explain myself…"

Prue stopped and frowned at him. "Awww, lighten up Dean!" Dean just raised an eyebrow at her and Prue sat back down in her seat.

Sam collapsed in his seat, still curled up into a little ball and lay there gasping for breath. "_Geez _Dean!" he panted. "Thanks… for your… concern."

"Any time pipsqueak!" Dean said, grinning cockily at Sam. Sam tried to hit him, but in his weakened state ended up falling off of the car seat. Dean leaned over and looked down into the spot where he fell. "Too late… he passed out. Are you happy now Prue?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Dean, he isn't passed out…" After a moment of silence she got worried and leaned around Sam's car seat to check. "Is he?"

A little voice belonging to Sam called out. "Deeeeeeean… I'm stuck!"

Dean's eyes went wide open. "Oh crap, Sammy!" He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the seat.

"What are you doing!?" Prue asked. "You can't just-"

"It's your fault. Take the wheel!" Dean shouted.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

"I _said_ take the wheel!" He repeated.

"I can't just-"

"Do it!" he said and let go of the wheel, keeping his foot on the gas and leaning the rest of his body over into Sam's seat to check on him.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Prue screamed and climbed around Dean's seat to grab the wheel before the car went into oncoming traffic. "Do you want to get us _**killed**_?!"

"Dean?" Sam asked, seeing Dean suddenly leaning over him. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out of course!" Dean replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be driving?" Sam asked.

"Prue's driving," he answered.

"_**How**_?!" Sam asked.

"Never mind that." Dean said. "Just grab my hands and I'll help you up."

"Okay…" Sam said and hesitantly reached out and grabbed Dean's arms. Dean helped Sam get up and sit back into his seat, then sat back in his own and reclaimed control of the wheel.

"There," Dean said, smirking and glancing back at Prue. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Prue stared at him through her now very messy black hair, glaring at him and panting for breath. "If you… weren't… driving… I'd… strangle you!"

Dean grinned and turned back to look at the road. "Then I'm very glad to be driving. _**Jeez**_, and you wonder why I didn't want you to drive."

"Not… _funny_!" she gasped.

"Well," Dean said, still smiling. "I think it was."

Prue glared even harsher at him. "Why you…"

"HEY!" Sam exclaimed, glaring at her and hugging Dean's arm protectively like a teddy bear. "Leave my Deany _alone!_"

Prue raised an eyebrow at him in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me. He almost got us _killed_!"

"_You __**tickled**_ me!" He said, still glaring at her cutely.

"But-"

Dean turned to look at her and smirked. "You heard the kid. You _tickled_ him!"

"Oh… just… WHATEVER!" she exclaimed, just too worn out and exhausted to continue the argument and collapsed back into her seat.

Dean chuckled triumphantly and focused back on the road. Then he grinned at her widely and spoke again. "Oh, I almost forgot. How could I forget the music?! We've been driving for almost a day now and I forgot!" He grabbed a tape and slipped it into the tape slot on the radio.

After a few minutes, Prue winced and raised an eyebrow at Dean. "What _is _this?"

"Metallica!" Dean answered, grinning at her.

"Arg! Pull over at the next rest-stop. I think it's my turn to drive…"

"And have you kill me? No thank you!"

"Listen, if you don't _pull over_ at the next rest stop, I WILL kill you."

"What happened to not killing the driver?"

"For you," Prue snapped, glaring. "I might just change my mind."

"Fine Little Miss. Grouch, I'll pull into the next rest stop, happy?"

Prue thought about it for a minute. "Content…"

A day later, Prue wondered why she didn't listen to Dean in the first place and get a freaking hotel room to stay the night at. She body felt completely wrecked from just sitting and sitting in the damn car all damn day-and-a-half long. Her butt was completely numb and her legs were cramped and aching from lack of stretching. Her arms also ached from sleeping on them in the back and holding them up in the same position just _driving_ for hours. Her neck and shoulders were also stiff and sore from holding them up and messing them up lying down in the back. To top it all off, she had a _**killer**_ head-ache. She swore her skull was on a mission to assassinate her brain.

On top of that she was tired, _exhausted_. No matter how much she slept in the back, she still felt tired. Any sleep she got counted for nothing and she woke up just as tired as she was when she fell asleep, but more stiff and sore then before. The movement of the car, the turning, the laying down, the driving, and even the _**air conditioning**_ wore Prue down to the bone. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and she needed another coffee. She pulled into McDonalds and ordered a regular coffee for herself and two caramel ice-coffees for Sam and Dean. Apparently, Sam loved ice-coffee… Prue would have never guessed. She'd long given up on whatever makeup she originally decided to put on before she went out to get the boys and her eye-liner and eye-shadow was smeared and smudges and her lipstick was entirely gone. All she wanted to do was get home and go to sleep.

Sam was very sleepy, but all in all, he was doing MUCH better than her. Dean, while slightly worn out and tired, was otherwise perfectly fine! She, on the other hand, was miserable. If she didn't even so much as SEE the inside of a car for the next MONTH, she'd be happy. Finally, they were nearing home sweet home. As they got closer, Prue kept on picturing the nice fluffy bed waiting for her back home. It was calling her name oh so sweetly, she was sure of it. She looked around to make sure there weren't any cops before going slightly over the speed limit. All she wanted to do was go home and collapse in bed… and stop even THINKING about cars for _at least_ a week. She sipped her coffee numbly, not even tasting it.

"We're getting closer. Remember boys, you can pick out any unused rooms as a room for you…" she said, her eyes steadily on the road ahead of her.

Dean leaned around her seat and grinned at her. "So Prue? So, do you like hard-driving?" Prue jumped in her seat and the car swerved a little. She glared heatedly at Dean and grumbled. "I guess not. Admit it, we should have stopped at hotels instead of driving all this time!"

"Dean… just be quiet…"

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, grinning. He ducked the elbow aimed for his head and laughed as they neared their new home.


	3. Uhoh, Did You Forget To Call?

Disclaimer: Nope, neither series is mine. I wish they were though...

Chapter Summary: Prue brings the boys home and Phoebe says a little spell.

I lovel ya reviewers and especially DracoStarbo for helpin me through the writing. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

They at last pulled up to the house and Prue sighed in relief, turning the car off. She turned around to look at Dean and Sam to find Sam fast asleep against Dean. Dean smiled down at him adoringly as if he were the world and more, which he probably was to Dean. Dean had an arm wrapped around Sam, holding him close as he snuggled to his sleeping baby brother. Prue felt her heart lift in joy at the adorable sight. They both made such a cute picture…

"Hey…" she said softly. "We're home…"

Dean smiled at her. "You go ahead, I'll be right in. It seems like Sammy passed out after all." He chuckled and made sure Sam was still asleep before placing a sweet kiss on his forehead and wrapping his arms around Sam, one under his legs and one behind his back.

Prue smiled at the scene and walked through the front door. She was exhausted to the point that all she wanted to do was clonk out on the nearest piece of furniture available. Hell, at this point, even the floor looked inviting. Her eyes preyed upon the beautiful comfy looking lounge chair and she walked toward it with determination. Almost there… almost there… Ahhhhh… Prue sighed and laid a hand on the majestic piece of sitting cushion and limped in front of it before literally FALLING into the little piece of heaven. It was… so comfortable… the most beautiful thing her bottom ever touched in the last two days.

Suddenly, Piper swooped into the room like a bat out of hell and started screaming like a banshee, hovering over the seat right next to her ear. "PRUE! WHAT THE _**HELL**_ WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT WOMAN!?"

Prue shrieked and fell out of the chair and onto the cold hard floor. Instantly, she shot up, ready to use whatever weapons she had to defend herself from this random vicious assailant. She checked her pockets… nothing. She looked over to the door to see that she dropped her purse by the door. She was such an idiot, but then again, how was she to know that some random lunatic would come bursting into her own home and threaten her life at her most vulnerable like this? She stared at the assistants' feet. She was either a woman wearing heels or some sort of strange cross-dresser. She looked up, preparing for the worst and rested her eyes on the terrifying face of… Piper… her sister?

"Piper?" she asked stupidly.

"YES it's PIPER! Your _sister_, REMEMBER? Obviously NOT seeing as you _took off_ for _two days_ without bothering to let ME or ANY ONE know where the HELL you were _**going**_." As Piper spoke, Prue scooted back on the floor and pressed herself further against it to make herself less of a target. "Not me, your boss, or your friends! NO ONE! I was ready to call THE FREAKING POLICE and file a MISSING PERSONS report! What were you THINKING!?"

"Piper… I uh…" Prue responded, rubbing her aching head as she listened to her sisters' banshee-like shrieks.

"There is NO excuse for you PRUE so DON'T EVEN _TRY_! I can't BELIEVE YOU!" Piper shrieked and started pacing with her head in her hands. "And YOU'RE supposed to be the _**RESPONSIBLE **_one!"

"Hello…" Dean said, walking through the door holding a sleeping Sammy in his arms. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything…"

Piper took one look at them before descending back upon the poor defenseless Prue. "WHO ARE THEY?!" she screeched. Phoebe ran through the door to stop Piper from killing someone if she needed to.

Dean laughed nervously and smiled at her. "Uh… Hi, I'm Dean and this is Sam…"

"WHO THE HELLL ARE DEAN AND… wait a second…"

"Yeah…" Prue muttered, gaining back some level of comprehension and letting the deer-in-headlights look fade a little from her face. "Our brothers, remember? Their Dad died, so I offered to take them in."

"WITHOUT TELLING US!?" Piper screamed. Sam's eyes fluttered open at the screams. "Wait, are you sure that Sam is our brother and not Dean's son or something?"

"Hey…" Sam protested weakly in his half-awake state. "I'm 14!"

"Really?" Piper asked. "You look more like…"

"He's a lot older then he looks, trust me," Prue said, not letting her finish.

"So, they're the brothers Piper told me about!" Phoebe said. "Awwe, Sam looks so cute…"

"I'm not cute…" Sam protested.

"Oh shut it pipsqueak!" Dean said. "You're adorable and you know it."

At his barely awake state, Sam did the only thing he could do. He stuck his tongue out at Dean and cuddled into his chest, trying to go back to sleep and escape the abuse.

Phoebe smiled. "Awwe, isn't he the sweetest little thing?"

Sam grumbled. "The point of sticking my tongue out ma'am, is NOT to be sweet and therefore less cute."

"You can NEVER be less cute Sammy," Dean said.

"Shut up…" Sam muttered.

"Awwe, do you want me to pinch your cheek?"

Sam kicked at him. "Put me down…"

Dean smiled "Whatever you want pipsqueak," he said and dropped him onto the floor.

"Ow!" Sam cried out, falling on his butt. "That hurt!"

"Dean!" Prue scolded. "Don't _drop_ your brother."

"He asked," Dean said and shrugged.

Piper looked at them and then looked back at Prue. "How can you just _up and leave_ to get them without even DISCUSSING it with us?!"

Prue raised an eyebrow at her and got up off the floor. "Oh, _excuse me?!_ Like _**you're **_one to talk!"

Dean smiled at Sam. "Jeez Sammy, we haven't been here even a minute and they're already arguing I really feel like part of the family, don't you?"

"Yep," Sam said, getting up and standing next to him. "Nothing like some good old family fights to make us feel right at home."

"Well, uhm, before things get too bad, let's uhm… I'll show you around the house…" Phoebe said, leading them away from the argument.

"But I want to watch…" Dean said. "It sounds like it's going to get interesting."

"The nearest spare bedroom will be fine Miss," Sam said.

Dean grinned at Sam and wrapped an arm around him as Phoebe smiled and started to lead them up the staircase. Before they went p however, something caught Sam's eye. "Is that an Ouija Board?" he asked.

Phoebe and Dean turned around to see where Sam was looking. There was an Ouija Board on the table with the pointer lying lazily in the center of it. Phoebe smiled. "Oh yeah, it's…" she trailed off as, while they stared at it, the pointer began to move.

Phoebe froze in shock while Sam and Dean froze in fear and horror. They just escaped from that kind of life and it already caught up to them again, this time to threaten their new family? Dean pulled Sam closer to him as if that small action could protect him. He didn't want this kind of life again, despite how much he used to pretend to love it. He'd give anything to simply be normal, although he'd vehemently deny it if you asked him. Phoebe, amazed, approached the Ouija Board and called over the other two sisters.

"Piper? Prue? The pointer on the Spirit Board is MOVING!?"

"No! Wait, don't touch it!" Dean said, running over as the other two sisters entered the room.

"What is it Phoebe?" Prue snapped.

Phoebe pointed at the moving pointer and scribbled something down on a napkin, eyes wide and amazed. Piper gasped, terrified and ran out of the room. Prue stared at it in disbelief, watching as it darted from one letter to the other. Dean pondered how fast it would take for him to get to the car and grab his salt and matches and if need be, burn the thing. Finally, the pointer stopped moving and Phoebe held up the napkin with trembling hands.

"I think it's trying to tell us something… attic," she said.

"You aren't actually planning on going, are you?" Prue asked.

"Yup! That's _exactly_ what I'm going to do."

"Wait," Dean said. "No way, you can't… It can't be safe…"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going whether you like it or not Dean," she said before heading to the staircase.

Dean blocked her. "Oh no you're not, it's not safe," he said and crossed his arms. "I'm not letting you."

Phoebe put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Dean… Move!"

Dean shook his head. "No way. Haven't you ever watched horror movies? Doing stuff like this tends to get people killed in them."

"You know Phoebe," Piper said. "He has a point. Maybe we should just get out of here!"

"Exactly!" Dean said.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. No one's going anywhere."

"You know," Sam said, "I agree with Piper. We all saw that pointer move. Maybe we _should_ take off, just to be safe."

"Yeah," Dean said. "And burn that board thingy while we're at it!" Sam nodded in agreement.

"You see guys?" Piper said. "The boys agree with me… I'm calling Jeremy!" Piper sharply turned around and headed to the phone. Prue followed her and Dean followed Prue.

"You can't be serious Piper," Prue said. "This is crazy!"

"I'm dead serious!" Piper snapped. Phoebe looked around and snuck upstairs.

"Jeremy isn't even home yet!"

"I'll… I'll wait in the cab!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah, that'll be cheap!" Prue said, rolling her eyes.

"I was hoping you would come with me. You saw it move too! Something is definitely going on here."

"I think we should all go together," Sam suggested.

"Great idea Sammy," Dean said.

"There is nothing wrong," Prue said. "We are perfectly safe here!"

"Don't say that," Piper snapped. "In horror movies, the person that says that is always the next to die!"

While the argument continued, Sam looked around and found Phoebe gone. She wasn't in the room anymore. She must have snuck out to go up to the attic while everyone was arguing. Cursing, Sam ran up the stairs and up to the attic door. Finding it ajar, he stepped into the attic to find Phoebe chanting. He froze, at first thinking she was a witch and that he and Dean were completely and totally fucked with the whole guardianship ordeal. Then, at a second look, he realized that she wasn't a witch at all, just really freaking stupid and reading aloud from a strange book of what appeared to be witchcraft. After a moment, she stopped, apparently having finished reading the incantation.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as she finished reading the passage. "Give me that book!"

Phoebe whipped around to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "No! Are you kidding?"

"GIMMIE! You have NO idea what you're doing!" Sam said and jumped on her, knocking her over and wrestling with her to get the book she was holding.

The commotion caught the attention of the rest of the family and drew them upstairs. "What is going on here?!" Prue snapped.

"Dean!" Sam cried, finally gaining possession of the book. "She read an incantation _out loud!_"

Dean winced and closed his eyes. "Oh, you _idiot!_" he said.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe gasped from under Sam, affronted.

"You should know better than to read incantations _out loud_!" Dean said, glaring at her.

"Well _excuse me_! I didn't even know what it was! I saw a book, flipped open a page, and read out loud. I don't understand why I'm being put on trial here!"

Dean opened his mouth to come back with a retort, but was cut off by Sam, who was paging through the book with a confused look on his face. "Huh… You know Dean, I don't think this book is real!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well," Sam said. "All of these spells are pretty clean-cut. The most gruesome thing in here a 'witch' would have to do is prick his or her finger!"

Dean stared at him. "Let me see that!" he snapped and snatched it from his hands.

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Shut it geek, I'll give it back," Dean said and paged through the book. He raised his eyebrow and then, after a minute, rolled his eyes and snapped it shut. "It's a fake. Here, you can have it back," he said and threw it at Sam. The heavy weight of the book hit little Sam in the chest and the poor kid barely managed to wrap his arms around the thing before he was violently knocked backwards, off of Phoebe and on his back.

"Deaaaan!" he cried.

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh crap, sorry Sammy, I didn't realize it was that heavy." Frowning, he helped Sam stand up, leaving the book to rest on the floor.

"Yeah yeah, sure you didn't," Sam grumbled, brushing himself off.

"Wait a second," Prue said. "What's this about that random book of so called witchcraft not being real? Of course it's not real! Magic doesn't exist!"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before looking at her and Dean spoke. "You are absolutely right Prue. Now why don't we all just forget about this and go to bed?"

"Wait a second Dean…" Sam said. "I don't think we should be so quick to write this book off as nothing…"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Weren't you the one who first said it probably wasn't real?"

"Yeah… but it talks about things, like our ancestors and how they were witches… They're a different sort of witches then we…" he trailed off, glancing at each of the girls before continuing. "They are good witches. The sort that fights evil with white magic, and it said our ancestors were witches too. This book was written by our ancestors Dean! It says that… we might become witches if Phoebe said this spell. Well, the girls would be witches, and we would be mages, you see-"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well then, our ancestors were a bunch of looney toons, so what? Every family has them!"

"Uhuh, crazy you say, is that how you explain your insanity?"

Dean grinned. "Damn right! However, I'm a much cooler brand of Nutzo."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, I seem to be the only one to escape from our dreaded mental blood inheritance!"

Phoebe glaned around to see if anyone was looking and picked up the discarded book Sam left on the floor earlier. Sam whipped around, glared at her, reached into Dean's jacket, and pulled out a gun. "_Drop the book_!" he hissed. Phoebe dropped the book, terrified.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, what were you just saying about your supposed sanity?"

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the discarded book. "Shut up! We don't know for sure if it's safe or not!"

Dean looked at Phoebe and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, Sammy's a major geek. Don't take the gun thing too personally."

"SAM!" piper shouted. "What are you doing pointing a gun at my sister?"

Sam smiled bashfully. "Oh, sorry about that, it was just to be on the safe side really…" he blushed and gave Dean back the gun. "Sorry…" he repeated, smiling apologetically at Phoebe, who nodded, a bit confused looking, as well she should be.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Sane my ass!"

Prue glared at Dean. "And what were _you_ doing with a gun in the first place?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I armed myself soon after you bailed me out of that shithole!"

"Language!" Piper snapped

"Sorry," Dean said. "Crap-hole."

"And _why_ did you decide to carry that gun in the first place?" Prue asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I _**always**_ carry a gun."

Prue raised an eyebrow and stared at him before Sam came to his defense. "It's a paranoia thing, don't worry about it," he said reassuringly.

Needless to say, no one looked reassured. "Well," Prue said. "I don't allow guns in my house."

"Well," Dean countered. "I don't allow guns to not be on my person, so deal!"

Prue heatedly glared at him and Dean met her gaze, accepting the silent challenge. Before things could get ugly, Sam decided to say something to throw her off. "Uhm, yeah," he said. "I want this room!"

His comment did indeed throw her off, as well as the other two sisters. "But Sam," Phoebe said, seeming to have gotten over the fact that the small boy had pointed a gun to her head not too long ago. "This is the _attic_. Surely you'd rather sleep on a nice soft bed in a ROOM?"

"Nope," Sam said. "I'll sleep here. No bed needed. And hey, I'll sleep on the floor or whatever until you can get me something to sleep on. No rush…"

"No, no. That's not necessary," Prue said. "We'll get you something in here before the night is up, don't worry. Are you _sure_ you want _this_ as your room? It's an _attic_!"

Sam crossed his arms defensively. "You said we can claim _any_ unused rooms. This is an unused room and I want it! So there."

Prue gave him a confused look and threw up her hands in defeat. "Okay, whatever. Fine, you can have it."

"And since it's my room, I own whatever items in it I choose," he said, glaring at Phoebe. "Like this book!" He clutched the book to his chest possessively, still looking at Phoebe, who began to look uneasy again and hey, who could blame her for acting nervous around the boy who previously aimed a gun at her when giving her a look that could kill if such a thing were possible.

"Well," Dean said. "If he gets the attic, then I get the basement!"

Prue snapped around to turn to him. "What?! You're joking?"

"What? Is someone else sleeping in it?" Dean asked.

"No," she said, "but…"

"Then I want it!" he snapped.

"Okay okay, fine, but why?" she asked.

Dean grinned at her. "Two words, _**loud music**_."

Piper rolled her eyes and looked between the two boys. "Our two new brothers are crazy."

Dean threw a winning smile at her and chuckled. "Hell yes we are!"


	4. Breakfast

*growls* They were supposed to be at school in this chapter! Well, actually, last chapter... _ Damn, the breakfast scene wanted to take up sooooo much space and be a chapter on it's own, so... enjoy the premature update. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own either seires...

Chapter Summary: Sam stays up all night reading with Phoebe and falls asleep at the breakfast table.

* * *

Sam dropped the heavy tome onto the mattress Prue and Piper dragged in and hopped onto it, landing on his stomach and caressing the pentagram on the cover. He opened the cover to the first page, reading "Book of Shadows" and caressed it with his thumb. He sighed and flipped another page to see the incantation on the first page that Phoebe had read out before.

'_Hear now the words of the witches._

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here._

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour._

_We call upon the Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers to we siblings, five!_

_Give us the power._

_We want the power.'_

According to the book, their ancestor, Melinda Warren was a witch that could stop time, predict the future, and move things with her mind as well as a mind and matter mage. Before she burned at the stake, she told of five siblings, three sisters and two brothers. Those siblings would be the strongest witches and mages the world has ever known; a truly magnificent force of good only known as "The Charmed Ones". Sam chuckled at that, bending his legs at the knees and crossing his ankles. Dean would _certainly_ get a kick out of that.

Sam lifted his head to stare at the opening door. He locked eyes with Phoebe… He met her eyes with a glare, challenging her. Phoebe cautiously entered the room and towards him as if approaching a scared and wild animal. She paused, smiled at him nervously, and took another step forward. She waved hesitantly before finally letting her eyes drift to the book in front of Sam. Sam's glare intensified and he pulled the book closer to him protectively.

"No!" he snapped.

Phoebe frowned. "But-"

"I _said _**no**!" Sam snapped.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I just want to read it. Here, why don't we read it together? That way I won't disturb you."

Sam studied her face for a minute with slightly squinted eyes, contemplating the idea, before asking. "And you promise not to read out loud?"

Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling. "Cross my heart."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Please don't… come on…" he said and scooted over, patting the bit of empty mattress beside him.

Phoebe smiled and laid down on it next to him. "So, what are you reading about?"

"The difference between witches and mages."

"Oh, and what have you found out so far?"

Sam flipped over to a page titled 'Mages'. "I didn't get to that part yet… I just opened the book when you came in. Read it with me."

Phoebe smiled at him and looked at the page, starting to read. "No complaints here."

They read and discovered that mages were very much like witches, except for the way their powers grew. First, the mage gets a first power, a power to situate them with their element of magic. After that, they must be allowed a few weeks to a month to adjust to that first power. That time is called the "resting period". After that, a mage's aura senses the auras around it and, if they come into close magical contact with a magical creature in possession of a power they were meant to bear, will copy it and teach the mage the new power.

"Auras?" Phoebe asked. "What are those?"

"Well," Sam said. "Let's look it up. Look at the bottom. See auras, page…"

They spent the rest of the night reading side by side, learning about all manner of different sorts of demons, mages, witches, and even _mediums_, magical beings born with little to no active powers that seem to be drawn to hell-like situations where they are needed. Sam thought about it and figured that would kind of suck to be a medium, attracting all that trouble and not being able to defend yourself. Hell, mediums didn't even have physical advantages. They were all-time pacifists that were usually opposed to any sort of violence unless it was necessary, so they never really took even the most basic of defense lessons. Sam wondered if mediums were magic's idea of a cruel joke. This led Phoebe and Sam into a discussion about the matter.

"Well, that would majorly suck to be a medium, don't you think Phoebe?"

"I don't know if we are ones to talk, I mean, one of us girls are going to make premonitions. I mean, how active is that?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "At least that sister would have the option to desire training in physical combat to make up for the lack of active powers."

"You think so?"

Sam smiled at her. "Hell yeah, I mean, that kind of thing is ALWAYS useful. It can even help catch one of these demons off guard. They'd be expecting you to come in charging with nothing but powers. If you drop-kick them, they won't expect it. So she would have the element of surprise on her side if nothing else."

Phoebe laughed and smiled back. "Hey, you know what, you're right."

"Besides," Sam said, drawling circles on the open page with his finger. "It says in here that either Dean or I are going to be a 'mind mage'. Does that sound very active to you? Nope, but let's just say that Dad made us take a lot of self-defense classes and well… neither one of us will be _defenseless_ no matter which of these nasty looking snobs we face. A good kick to the face is a pain in the ass to anyone or anything, and for the transparent suckers, we can make potions or spells."

"You mean, like, making your own spells and potions?" Phoebe asked. "Would you be able to?"

Sam thought about it and nodded. "I think I understand it. I mean, the concepts seem pretty simple. If this thing turns out to be real, I'll start… experimenting with some ideas," Sam said, grinning a bit mischievously at the word 'experimenting'.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at him. "Should I be scared?"

Sam smirked and fake-cackled. "Ahhh yes, be afraid! Be veeeeery afraid! Mwahahahaha!" Phoebe rolled her eyes and palmed him across the forehead. "Heeey, you ruined my moment!" he whined.

Phoebe rolled her eyes again. "Oh get over it midget."

"Hey, I'm not going to be this tall forever you know!" Sam protested.

"Sure you will be. Just you watch, but don't worry, you'll still be adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" Sam pouted.

Phoebe glanced at his pouting face disbelievingly. "Uhuh, suuuure you're not."

Sam glared at her. "Oh, just shut it, will you?" Phoebe simply turned to him and stuck her tongue out. Sam pouted. "Oh… well why is it that when YOU do something that could get you called cute, it's suddenly okay?"

Phoebe grinned at him. "Because when someone calls _me_ cute, I just smile and say thank you instead of making a big fuss over it."

"Yeah, well… you're a girl so it doesn't matter if you're cute."

"Okay, that was a random way of reasoning little one."

Sam rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages to read another page on spells. He scanned the page and mentally made notes on the structure of the spell work. He took note of the poetry structure and the magical elements added in, and what made the spell seem to need the different elements. It was all fascinating to him, to learn about what might be actual real magic and how to use it in a _good_ way to help people for once.

At this point, he found himself wishing for something he never dreamed he would be wishing for. He hoped that the things this book talked about was real, even if it opened up the magical life to him and Dean once again. It was an amazing thought to think that magic can be used for good and not just evil. Their entire lives, Dean and Sam had been raised to think that all magic was evil. TO be exposed to this kind of thing made Sam's spirits lift in joy. It was a wonderful idea to think that there could be such strong forces of good magic that might actually counter the bad.

Phoebe looked up from the page and glanced over at him. "Wow, you're really into all of this spell stuff, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Sam said, looking up to smile a little at her. "I like it."

"Well, I don't blame you," Phoebe said, smiling. "I like it too, but I don't have as firm a grasp on it yet that you seem to have…"

Sam shrugged. "I'm used to catching on to things pretty quick."

They continued reading and talking throughout the whole night. It was actually a very calming, if not exhausting experience. It gave Sam a moment to just lay back and bring all of the hell that's been going on around him to a stop. This time for Sam was a desperately needed break. There was one fallback however. By the time the sun rose and it was about the time to where trying to get some sleep would only be a bother, Sam was exhausted.

Eventually, he yawned and dragged his feet downstairs to the kitchen and fumbled about as Phoebe left to use the bathroom, looking for things to make coffee with, dragging a chair around with him to reach everything. After some digging around the kitchen, he dug out a bag of ground coffee and some filters and put the chair in front of the counter with the coffee maker and stood on it. He pulled out a table spoon, looked at it, and rolled his eyes, putting it down and deciding to pour the coffee into the filter strait from the bag. He smiled and nodded before filling up the coffee pot to the brim with water and pouring it into the back of the coffee maker. Yawning, he smiled again weakly and pressed the on button.

With half-lidded eyes, he climbed down from the chair and dragged it over to the fridge and fished out some milk from it and brought it and a box of cereal from the counter over to the table before returning to the cabinets and grabbing a bowl and the spoon he originally planned to measure the coffee with. He sat down and poured the cereal and milk, scowling into the bowl at the thought of how high the counters where. He yawned and spooned out some cereal before plopping it into his mouth, chewing tiredly. His eyes flickered to Phoebe as she walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Is that coffee?" she asked.

"Yup," he said, eating another spoonful of cereal and chewing.

She looked over at him surprised. "You drink coffee?"

Sam swallowed and nodded. "Uhuh."

"How old are you again?" she asked.

"14, why?"

Phoebe stared at him and just shook her head. "Okay, that's weird," she said, grabbing a bowl from the cabinets and a spoon, sitting at the table, and pouring herself some cereal as well.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"You're 14 and you drink coffee," she said.

"What? 14 year olds usually don't like coffee?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at him. "No they don't," she said before spooning a bit of cereal and plopping it into her mouth.

"Huh," Sam said before gathering another spoonful of cereal onto his spoon and holding it up. "That's weird," he said before sticking it in his mouth.

Phoebe pulled an empty spoon out of her mouth and chewed, staring at Sam. "No, you're weird," she said and ate another spoon of cereal.

Sam rolled his eyes at her and chewed his cereal, swallowed, and responded. "Whatever…"

The coffee finished brewing and the two siblings got mugs and poured themselves cups, Phoebe in a normal sized mug and Sam in a gigantic mug. They brought their coffee back to the table and added milk and sugar to their brews and Phoebe smiled at him before taking a sip and almost spitting it back out in shock. Her eyes flew wide open and she stared at Sam in confusion.

"Holy moley!" she exclaimed. "How much coffee did you put in there Sam?"

Sam shrugged and took a sip nonchalantly. "Enough…" Phoebe looked at him like he was crazy and added several more spoonfuls of sugar to her cup. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Jeez, would you like some coffee to go with that sugar?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and mixed it with a spoon. "Well, I wouldn't have this problem if you didn't make it so strong you little coffee-freak."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not _that_ strong."

Phoebe swallowed her coffee and peered up at him. "Uhm, are you sure you got your coffee from the same pot I got mine?"

Sam chose to ignore her comment and drank deeply from his cup, making Phoebe think that all the heat sensors in the boys tongue must have cut off because so far, she could only sip it… The drink only seemed to help Sam out slightly though because he was still yawning like crazy. In fact, the boy ended up pouring himself a second gigantic cup of coffee to try to wake him up. Phoebe finished up her breakfast and took a second mug of coffee outside to watch the traffic drive by.

The lost presence of Phoebe made Sam even more tired and he barely managed to drag his spoonfuls of cereal to his mouth. He hadn't been sleeping a lot lately what with Dean gone and all, except for in the car, and even then, he wanted to stay awake more often than not just make sure Dean was really there. Staying up all of last night was just the icing on the cake and now Sam was _reeeeeeeeeally _tired. Soon, despite of his efforts working together with cereal and coffee, he fell asleep right there at the table, leaving the next sibling that entered the kitchen to find him.

Prue walked in about 20 minutes later, sniffing the air, confused at the scent of coffee so early in the morning. She rested her eyes on the coffee in the pot and stared at it confused. Shrugging, she grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee. She strolled over to the fridge to get some milk only to find it missing. Confused, she turned around and found the missing jug near Sam, who was sleeping next to a half-eaten bowl of now soggy cereal and a half-downed gigantic mug of cooled coffee. She figured he must have had a rough night and shook his shoulder gently.

"Sam?" she said quietly. Sam groaned and opened his eyes a crack to look up at her. "Rough night?" she asked.

"Not exactly…" Sam murmured and stretched his mouth opening in a silent yawn.

Prue frowned at him. "What time did you go to sleep hun?"

Sam blinked his tired eyes and looked warily at the clock. "Oh about…" he squinted to see the time clearer. "20 minutes ago I think."

Prue stared at him. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah…" Sam said, yawning again. "Phoebe and I stayed up all night reading." Prue turned pale and her eye twitched. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Prue broke and smiled, putting some milk and sugar into her coffee. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I just need to have a little talk with Phoebe is all…" She gave him another very strained looking smile and took a sip of the coffee and stared at it. "I thought this was coffee, not espresso!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes, I made it very strong. I always make strong coffee. Will everyone please stop nagging on me about it?"

"Sorry…" she said. "I uh… I'm going to go talk to Phoebe…" she said, walking out of the door.

Prue walked outside and saw Phoebe sitting on the steps, innocently fiddling with an empty cup of coffee as if she'd done nothing wrong. Prue glared at her heatedly as she stomped over to her and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. Phoebe shivered as she felt a chill wash over her and shivered before realizing someone was standing in front of her as if she subconsciously knew that her eldest sister wanted to rip her to shreds. Finally, she realized that she was staring at a pair of legs instead of a busy street. Startled she looked up to meet the angry eyes of her sister Prue.

She blinked at her. "Prue?"

"I can't believe you let Sam stay up all night! No, you didn't just _let_ him stay up all night; you _encouraged_ him to stay up all night!"

"Jeez," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"You _didn't think it was that big of a deal?!_ Phoebe! He has school today! I have to enroll him and Dean in school. You want him to be half asleep his first day of school?!"

Phoebe shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Prues eyes flared. "You're _sorry?!_ Sam isn't one of your New York buddies Phoebe! He's a 14 year old _boy_!"

Phoebe sighed and tried to tune out her sisters long rant, not really finding it important. Prue was just talking about how irresponsible she was _once again_. So what, she let Sam stay up. Sure, maybe it might have been the wrong thing to do, but it didn't validate the personal attacks Prue was making against her or the jabs she kept throwing her way. Prue was way too sensitive and treated her like a kid. She wanted a sister, not a Mom.

Dean stumbled tiredly into the kitchen and carelessly messed up Sam's hair on the way to the coffee. He poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed two spoons and a bowl, and sat next to his little brother. Without looking, he dumped a bunch of sugar into his cup of coffee strait from the sugar-bowl, added some milk, and stirred the coffee with a spoon. He gave Sam a tired smile and took a sip of coffee, which was followed by another smile and raised eyebrow.

"I see you made the coffee today little bro," he said.

"Good morning to you too…" Sam mumbled and made a face at his now soggy cereal. He sloshed it about with his spoon and winced. "There's no way I'm eating that…"

"Stay up all night and fall asleep at the table Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Uhuh, read that book with Phoebe… "

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You sure you shoulda let her read it?"

Sam nodded and walked over to the garbage can to toss out his cereal. "Yeah, I mean it concerns her too. If that book was right, we'll all get… powers."

"What kind of powers? Are they dangerous?" Dean asked, taking a deep gulp of coffee, the strength of it not bothering him in the slightest.

"Well, in retrospect they might be dangerous…" Sam said, walking back over to the table and taking a tiny sip of his now cold coffee and smiling before walking over to the freezer, dragging his chair behind him.

"What do you mean in retrospect?"

"Well, these powers help us fight evil," Sam said, stopping in front of the freezer and getting up on the chair.

"Oh, you want ice?" Dean asked.

"Uh… yeah," Sam said.

"I'll get it for ya," Dean said and walked over and grabbed Sam a bunch of ice, dragged his chair back over to the table with his other hand, and put the ice in Sam's coffee. "Now anyway, back to what you were saying?"

Sam smiled and walked back over the table to sit down, using his spoon to mix the ice better into the coffee. "Thanks Dean… Anyway, while the powers themselves aren't bad, they do attract evil beings to us to try and steal them or take us out since we are powerful sources of good."

"My god, it's amazing that you can be so exhausted and yet still speak geek," Dean said with a grin.

Sam smacked him across the head. "Jerk!"

"Ow!" Dean said, grabbing his head where Sam hit it. "Bitch!"

"So, what would you think if the book was real, and we _are_ going to get some kind of powers?" Sam asked, hoping Dean would answer positively.

"Well," Dean said, pouring himself some cereal and putting milk in it. "Since there's no way it's evil or anything… If we just use it to help people, I don't see anything wrong with it, though it is slightly creepy. Eh, more than slightly."

Sam smiled and sipped his now iced-coffee.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to DracoStarbo 'cause I miss her. :P_


	5. First Day of School

At long last... here is your next chapter. Yeah... DracoStarbo threatened me... enough said.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Supernatural, Charmed, or the new character you will be seeing shortly.

Chapter Summary: A series of strange events happen and Sam meets someone who you might recognize...

* * *

Dean smiled at Sam as he walked him to his first class. "So Sammy," he said. "Are you excited about going to your first long-term school?"

Sam smiled lightly and looked up at him. "You bet. We finally get to actually attend school without worrying about moving in a few weeks."

Dean looked away and frowned for a moment, feeling a slight pang of sorrow. Sam shouldn't have to be happy about things like that. It should be normal to him, but as usual, their Dad's screwed up way of raising them made these kinds of feelings possible. At least they could try and have a normal life now without having to worry about simple survival. They were finally safe and more importantly, _Sam_ was finally safe and free to do as he wanted.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. He was so short for his age. He looked more like an 8-year-old then a 14-year-old height wise. He was practically half the size of Dean! Dean smiled and fought the urge to ruffle his little brothers' hair. Suddenly, Sam stopped, looking around confused. Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering why his brother had suddenly stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No… I just thought… never mind."

Sam continued walking and Dean shrugged and followed him. Sam still looked confused and that expression looked adorable on his face. Dean fought back chuckling as he thought about how pinchable Sam's cheeks looked. He pictured reaching out and pinching his little brother's cheek. Sam's eyes suddenly went wide and he slapped a hand to his cheek, the very cheek Dean had imagined pinching, which was strange. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, silently asking him what the hell that was about, but Sam just shook his head and kept walking.

"Do you really think we can stay here Dean? I mean, this whole family thing… it almost seems to perfect," Sam said and sighed, looking like he needed a hug. Dean fought the urge to reach out and hug him and Sam jumped again, his eyes going wide again and looking around him. "Shit," he muttered.

"What?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Nothing… Must have been my lack of sleep or something…" Sam said, shrugging him off.

"Sam…"

"Oh look, it's my class. I'll see you later Dean," Sam said and quickly walked into his classroom.

Dean rolled his eyes, figuring he'd bug Sam about whatever the hell just happened later, and continued walking to his own class.

Sam's first day of school started to take a dive downhill the second he walked into the classroom. Everything was suddenly very loud. All of the students were talking and it seemed like their voices were screaming in his ear. Sam winced and covered his ears as he walked over to the teacher, a wiry man with greasy black curls and thick glasses, and asked him where he should sit.

The man raised his eyebrow at Sam and asked him why he was covering his ears. When Sam told him it was because the kids were talking too loud, the teacher glared at him harshly and told him that no one would dare to talk out loud in his class and that if he didn't want detention, he best do the same. Sam shrugged and walked to his directed seat confused, looking at the students around him.

He wondered how in the world the teacher could think they weren't talking when clearly every single student seemed to be chattering about something or other. It was then that he realized… their mouths weren't moving. Sam's eyes went wide open and he looked around again. Not a single one of their mouths was moving… but then where were the noises coming from? Was he going insane? Sam sighed in despair and buried his hands in his head as the teacher started to ramble on and on. His only comfort was the fact that worse things had happened to him.

"Geez," he mumbled to himself, keeping his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the shouting voices. "I haven't even had a week with my new family and I'm going to be committed. Good job Sam."

Within a second, the teacher was standing right next to him. "Mr. Winchester!" he snapped, causing Sam to nearly fall out of his seat in surprise. "Be quiet while I'm talking!"

"Yes sir…" Sam said, looking up at the teachers towering form and smiling apologetically.

"Are you wearing headphones?!" he asked.

"No sir…"

"Then get your hands off of your ears and prove it," he said, putting his hands on his hips. Sam slowly took his hands off of his ears. His teacher checked to make sure there weren't any headphones in them and then glared. "Do you find my class _boring_ Mr. Winchester?!" he said, raising his eyebrow harshly.

"No sir…" Sam said, ducking down slightly in his seat. In truth, he found his class neither boring nor interesting. He had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He could barely hear him over the racket that he'd think the entire class was making if he didn't know for a fact that their lips weren't moving.

"Then why are you covering your ears?!" his teacher asked, yanking Sam out of his thoughts.

"I… don't know sir…" Sam said, sighing in defeat and already knowing that the noise explanation wouldn't work since apparently only he could hear the racket everyone was making.

"Well, keep them off of your ears and _pay attention!_"

"Yes sir…" Sam said weakly.

His teacher turned sharply and walked back to the front of the classroom. It was at that time that he heard one voice, seemingly coming from very nearby, snap him out of his thoughts.

"_Oh wow, that boy is really cute!"_ a girl's voice said from his right. Sam turned his head to see if he could pinpoint the voice and saw a girl staring straight at him.

"_OH MY GOD! He's looking at me!" _she squealed. Sam peered at her mouth to catch her lips moving, only to find them perfectly still, yet the girl continued to talk. _"OMG! OMG! OMG! He's staring at me! Maybe he likes me!"_ Sam quickly turned away from her, confused and slightly scared, which only seemed to tempt the disembodied voice that was _somehow_ coming from the girl next to him. _"He's POUTING! Oh wow, that's so adorable. Holy crap! I've never seen such a cute expression on a boy's face in my life!"_ Sam turned again to look at her, slightly scared of how the voice would react to that. _"YAY! He's looking at me again!"_

Sam quickly looked away and stared at his desk to try and get the voice to leave him alone. It seemed to quiet down for a little while before a piece of paper attached to a hand flew into his line of vision. The hand disappeared, but the paper stayed.

Sam read it. 'Hi, what's your name?'

Sam blinked at the paper before quickly scribbling down 'Sam'.

The hand darted out in front of him and snatched the paper away, saving him the trouble of passing it himself. It appeared right in front of him again with new writing on it. 'OMG! That's my name too!'

Sam blinked at the paper and wrote 'You're joking, right?'

The paper appeared in front of him again. 'No really, my name is Samantha.  It's nice to meet you Sam!'

Sam blinked and wrote. 'Uh… you too.'

He regretted writing anything as soon as the girls' voice squealed in his ear. _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE LIKES ME! YAY!"_ Sam winced and slapped his hands to his ears to try to block out the screeching voice, only to fail miserably, as the squeal screeched just as loud as ever, if not louder. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying to god that the voice would go away. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it faded. He sighed in relief and let his hands fall back to his desk and opened his eyes to stare at new writing.

'Are you okay?'

'Sure…' Sam wrote, having the note grabbed from him the second he stopped writing.

'Walk me to class?' appeared in front of him.

Sam's eyes went wide in panic as he pondered the thought of having that annoying voice being around him even more. 'Uh… I'm just going to try and pay attention to class,' he wrote, trying to avoid of saying a flat out 'no' and hurting her feelings.

The note disappeared and reappeared with the words. 'Okay, I'll ask you after class.'

Sam sighed and nodded, knowing the girl would see him nod because she was no doubt staring at him. _'Great,'_ Sam thought to himself. _'Just great. It's only my first day of school and I've already got a stalker. Great job Sam!'_

Little did he know that his day was about to get much worse…

Dean sat in his own classroom, gazing off into space, thinking about Sam and how he missed seeing Sam laugh… really laugh. He reflected back on the days when they were much younger and he used to tickle him until he got red faced and crying from laughing so hard. He smiled at the image and tried to picture tickling Sam again to see him laugh like that now. Dean went off into a daydream about tickling Sam, much preferring that to listening to his boring teacher drone on and on…

"The Civil War was yet another bloody affair. So many people died horrific bloody deaths, fighting for what they believed in," said the teacher back in Sam's class.

Suddenly, Sam doubled over in utterly helpless, uncontrollable laughter. It felt like someone was tickling the hell out of him and Sam frantically looked around for the culprit, only to find no one even touching him. In fact, the entire class was looking at him as if he'd gone insane, which Sam was becoming even more convinced he had. His teacher was giving him a glare of utmost fury, which would have him cowering in fear if not for the fact that he couldn't stop laughing.

"_Mr. Winchester!_" his teacher snapped. "Do you find the subject of countless horrific deaths _comedic?!_"

"N-n-n-no…. s-sir!" Sam gasped.

"Then stop laughing this instant or I'll send you to the principal's office!" he snapped.

"S-s-sorry sir!" Sam said and put his hands over his mouth and bit down on his lip hard to try and stop himself from laughing, but he still couldn't completely stop laughing.

Back in Dean's class, the aforementioned teen smiled as he thought about Sam's most secret ticklish spot that really got him laughing. Dean imagined tickling him there and grinned.

Sam, back in his class, shrieked in laughter and instantly fell out of his chair and onto the floor, screaming in laughter and curling up into a little ball, gasping for breath. He clutched his stomach and laughed helplessly, his face turning red and tears falling down his cheeks from laughing so intensely. By the time his teacher stormed over to him and threw a sheet of paper, no doubt sending him to the principal's office, he was breathlessly heaving in silent laughter, laughing so hard he couldn't even make a sound.

"I have no choice but to send you to the principal's office for your _atrocious _behavior Mr. Winchester. Why don't you laugh your way over there to explain yourself?"

Sam cursed in his mind as he struggled to compose himself enough to grab hold of the slip and somehow managed to stand back up and walk out the door to the classroom still laughing but just as he walked out the door, his body jerked again and he fell half in and half out of the room, the door closing on poor Sam and jabbing into his side.

"Get a move on Mr. Winchester!" His teacher snarled.

Sam shakily managed to get up on his hands and knees and crawled out of the doorway, even the effort of dragging his body made very difficult with his uncontrollable violent laughter. Sam continued to crawl in the direction he hoped his classroom was in, moving very slowly and laughing all the way, several times having to stop and lie there struggling to breathe through his laughter.

Deans' happy daydream was rudely interrupted back in his class by his snot-nosed teacher. "Mr. Winchester, pay attention to class and stop daydreaming before I give you detention!" Dean rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate better on the actual lesson.

And suddenly, just like that, the cruel unrelenting tickling sensation stopped and Sam collapsed again, gasping deep gulps of fresh air into his lungs and holding his aching sides. He lay there for a minute, just resting and coughed a little before making a comment to no one in particular. "Oh, _now_ it stops. My day just keeps getting better and better."

He staggered to his feet and walked the rest of the way to the principals' office. Someone told him he had to wait outside before the principal could see him. Sam nodded and sat in one of the waiting chairs, next to a boy with messy brown hair wearing what looked to be a hockey shirt. The boy turned to him and grinned.

"So, what are you in for?" he asked.

"I was laughing… and I couldn't stop."

"Why were you laughing?" he asked.

Sam sighed. "It felt like someone was tickling me."

"Oh…" the boy said, surprisingly not looking that phased by it. "Well, that sucks."

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well this really tall senior stole my pen… so I jumped on his back and tried to strangle him.

Sam's eyes widened and he was unsure of whether to be scared or in shock. "Gee… remind me not to piss you off."

"Oh, don't worry. Unless you're an asshole, I don't think you will." He said with a smile.

Sam got a closer look at his face to see the boy was beginning to get a black eye and his nose was bleeding. "Gee, he hurt you pretty bad, didn't he?"

"Well, he got in a few good punches, but I still feel I won the fight!" he piped.

Sam just nodded, not wanting to upset him. "I'm Sam Winchester."

The kid smiled. "Hi Sam, it's nice to meet you!" he said, sticking a hand out for Sam to shake, which he did. "I'm Happy Gilmore."

Sam was about to open his mouth and make a comment about the name, which might or might not have earned him a punch in the face, when the principal called him in. Sam hung his head and got up to meet his doom. The principal looked to be a woman in about her thirties with a kind face and sweet blue eyes.

"Well Mr. Winchester," the principal said. "Why are you here?" Sam handed over the slip, embarrassed, and stared at his feet. The teacher raised her eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "Laughing?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah," Sam said, blushing.

"Why?" she asked. Sam shrugged in response. "Did your friend tell you a funny joke while your teacher was talking?"

Sam shook his head. "No Ma'am, I just moved here. I don't have any friends yet other then my brother."

The principal suddenly looked a bit concerned. "You moved this far into the year?"

Sam nodded. "Well, my sister just took custody. My Dad died not too long ago… and my mom died when I was six months old…"

The principal suddenly looked at him in sympathy. "Oh, you poor child. How are you taking the loss?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm okay… I'm glad to be living with my sisters now. They're nice…"

"Well," the principal said. "Since this is your first offense, I'm going to let it slide with just a warning. Try not to let it happen again."

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Miss."

"No problem, and if you need anything or anyone to talk to, don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes Ma'am," Sam said, smiling.

The principal wrote him a pass and handed it to him. "You're free to leave, have a nice day."

"You too," Sam said and left the office much happier than he had been when entering it.

Happy stopped before going into the office and turned to Sam. "Hey Sam, wait for me, will ya?" he asked.

"Sure," Sam said, still happy he was off the hook.

Happy smiled before turning to walk into the office. "Mr. Gilmore," Sam heard the principal say. "I was wondering when I'd see you again… Who did you hit this time?"

"Well," Happy said. "There was this kid," Happy said and closed the door, muffling the rest of the conversation.

As Sam would find out on the way home, Happy wasn't the only _odd_ friend he would make that day…


	6. To punch?

Okay okay, I'm so eager to say these few things that I actually put quite a bit of the following Authors Notes in the _document_ instead of after the chapter in the editing portion. :D

First, EEEEEE! I'm happy that Cancer-Chris, a reviewer DracoStarbo points out in her authors notes, has reviewed my story. YAY!

Second, this chapter is part of a deal to get the aforementioned DracoStarbo to review my most popular story "My Darling Panthera" and help me understand _why_ it's so popular and what her thoughts on it are…

Any-who, Reviewers make me happy, and returning reviewers make me giddy and more inclined to write more and faster… I love you reviewers! –huggles reviewers-

Oh uh… yay, authors notes make my word count go up, HORRAH! To my lovely, darling, dearest, most treasured and adored reviewers, DracoStarbo is a fellow Supernatural/Charmed crossover writer. She's writing this really nice crossover story that you crossover lovers should check out and review! It might not be eventual Wincest, if the love is why you read this, but it's comedic and lovely.

I'm writing too much in these notes, aren't I? Oh, another thing, Starbo told me I made quite the awful pun last chapter and well… If you catch it this chapter and slap your foreheads, forgive me? Hehehe

Last note, I am crossover crazy, you might not (probably won't) recognize the incoming character, but he's amazing, loveable, and hilarious. Note at the bottom for those rare fans of his in regards to timeline… Enough with my ridiculously long authors note! On with the story! MWAH!

Chapter Summary: Sam wasn't the only one with a strange first day of school, and Sam meets a new friend on the way home from school in the _odd_est of circumstances... don't hurt me...

Disclaimer: I don't own either Supernatural, Charmed, the newest addition, nor the event that happens to him here...

* * *

Sam wasn't the only Winchester that ran into trouble his first day of school however, Dean also had a bit of a bad day. Word was spreading around about Sam's… seemingly psychotic episode in class, and soon enough, people were talking about it around school, saying some not-so-nice things about his character. They laughed about the whole thing and called him insane, retelling the event in a cruel fashion and even talking about how the door hit Sam when he fell to the floor in laughter at the doorway. People wondered whether he was an idiot, insane, or both. Dean discovered the trash-talking of his brother when he was walking down a hall on the way to his last class. He overheard an unpleasant recap of the event of what happened to Sam retold about between two mean-looking high-schoolers leaning against the stone side of a building.

"Hey, did you hear about that nutzo in History class?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, the idiot that fell down and started laughing out of the blue. I wish I would have seen it!" the other replied.

"Yeah, I was there. It was this Sam Winchester kid," the first one said, sneering.

At the mention of his brother, Dean stopped walking down the hallway to listen to the conversation, wondering what they were talking about and getting pissed off at the negative tone these two jerk-offs used when talking about his little brother. He didn't like it when people picked on him or talked badly about him. He didn't like it at all.

In fact, he'd told Sam several times that he should stand up to such bullies and kick their asses, but Sam refused to, not wanting to look like a freak and give the kids even more reasons to think him strange. Dean found the notion ridiculous and since Sam refused to fight his bullies, Dean sometimes did it for him when he could find out who was doing the bullying. No one was going to get away with bullying Sam if Dean had anything to say about it! And now it seemed he would need to teach two punks that decided Sam would make a good verbal punching bag a thing or two about what happened to kids who messed with Sam once his big brother Dean found out.

"I bet he has some kind of mental disorder!"

"Well, that's certainly what it looked like. He just laughed and laughed. Then the teacher confronted him and he fell out of his freaking chair laughing his head off."

"I heard he never stopped laughing!"

"Yeah, freaking idiot fell down in the doorway when the teacher sent him out. The door hit him good, but he still laughed away like a loony toon!"

"Ha! Classic! What a moron."

"Hey, that's by brother you're talking about!" Dean said, finally deciding to step into the conversation and get ready to beat the crap out of them if they wouldn't stop talking crap about his brother.

"That was your _brother_?" asked the first kid, a tall, scrawny, lanky guy with flat stringy blond hair and cloggy blue eyes. "Man, I feel sorry for you!"

Dean held his fists clenched at his sides tightly as he glared at them. These two idiots were just _asking_ to get their asses kicked.

The second kid, a pudgy shorter guy with short and stubby brown hair that stuck out around his head and eyes the color of mud that splashed onto concrete at the side of a rode when a car drove by, laughed at the comment, his laughter coming out to sound similar to the scraping of sharp nails against glass, making Dean wince slightly. "Yeah, that kid is a moron."

Both kids turned away and Dean widened his eyes, vividly picturing punching them both in their ugly, snotty, dirty, putrid faces and wiping the smug looks off of their disgusting faces. Just as he brought back his fist to deliver a punch into either of their faces (he didn't care which idiot he punched first, whoever was closest he supposed), both kids yelped and jerked their heads back, holding their faces. The blond one turned to him first, glaring at him and cupping his face. He looked ready to fight, which Dean had no problem with, he wanted to kick the kids ass pretty badly, but the problem was he didn't do anything to deserve such a look yet, which left him feeling confused.

"What the hell did you punch me for!?" the blond barked.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "I didn't punch you!"

"You most certainly did. I don't see anyone else around and I already feel my face starting to bruise."

"He punched me too!" The brown haired pudgy kid cried, turning too.

"What the hell are you morons talking about?" Dean snapped. "I didn't touch you!"

The brown haired pudgy kid spat out a broken and bloody tooth. "Like hell you didn't scumbag!"

Dean watched the tooth come out of the kids mouth and stared at the bloody thing on the ground in confusion, wondering what the fuck happened and how. "I didn't touch you flea-brains!" he said, looking back up at them.

"I think we should teach this liar a lesson!" the blond shouted.

"Yeah!" the brown haired one agreed.

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted at the fact that these two pinheads thought they could actually take him on as they turned to face him in a fighting mode. They tried to attack him, but Dean easily over-powered them and had them begging for mercy. In fact, the incident wouldn't have been a problem at all if not for the fact that the fight got him in trouble. With it being a High School and all, the fight didn't last long before a student administrator fought his way through the cheering mob of gathering teenagers and dragged the three of them off to be punished, which amounted out to suspension and a phone call home. Thankfully, no one was home, but Dean was sure he'd get an earful from all three of his newly-found sisters when he got home.

This incident also led to another problem. They were keeping him after school because of the whole thing, which meant he couldn't drive Sam home. So Dean fished out his cell phone and texted Sam the news. When Sam got the text, he rolled his eyes and sighed. Dean was already in trouble and it was only his first day. Then again, that seemed to be a reoccurring theme that day amongst the Winchesters. Sam snuck back another text message saying that since none of the sisters were home yet, he'd walk.

One of the talents the boys picked up on from constantly moving from place to place was memorizing directions. Just as Dean could drive to and from school on the first day, Sam was pretty sure he could walk the same. He remembered the directions and they weren't that terribly complicated. Besides, the almighty challenge of walking home from school was _nothing _after everything else the boys had seen.

On the walk home, Sam saw a troubling site. Three large men wearing identical porkpie hats beat a poor kid about his age with a bratwurst and when he fell to the ground, they started kicking the crap out of him. At first, the site was so strange, Sam thought he must have been mistaken, despite the many stranger things he's seen before, and kept walking. His mind caught up with him though and coerced him into taking a second look. The second look confirmed that what he saw actually _was_ happening. The three guys now done kicking the poor child, handcuffed the boy, chained his ankles together, and threw him and the bratwurst into the trunk of a Buick.

Sam blinked for a moment in shock before turning and running toward the scene. One of the three porkpie hat-wearing villains operated a crane to pick up the Buick and dropped it into a hydraulic compressing machine. Sam, deciding that he'd hurt the guys _after_ he saved the kid his age from being crushed to death, ran past the other two porkpie hat-wearing fiends, both of whom didn't seem to notice him, and managed to grab a crowbar and pry the trunk open, pulling the bound kid out of the car and back to safety moments before he was toast, but left the two already dead rhesus monkeys and bratwurst to be formed into a three-foot cube of bad modern art with the rest of the car.

The porkpie hat-wearing fiends seemed to finally notice their plan to demolish the innocent 14-year-old had failed due to another 14-year-old and ran towards him. Sam managed to beat the first two guys unconscious and then the third when he made his way over to him from operating the would-be-murderous-crane. He then knelt by the boy and picked the locks of the cuffs with a handy paper-clip from his backpack and removed the chains from his ankles before helping the poor victimized kid up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The first thing to come out his mouth was. "I should have recognized them as the real threat the moment I had seen them."

Sam tilted his head to the side and looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"I mean," the kid continued. "How could anyone in their right mind attribute good intentions to three guys in identical porkpie hats?"

"Uh…" Sam said, not enlightened in the least. "I guess you're right…"

"You see, I was distracted by two other guys wearing black boots, black pants, black shirts, black capes, and peculiar black hats."

"Oh, those were teachers…" Sam said, remembering seeing them walking ahead of him on the way home. "One of them was my Science teacher. I heard him talking about attending a costume party with his friend dressed as Zorro."

"Oh," the boy said, nodding.

"Is someone after you to make you so suspicious and to cause that… well…" Sam said, gesturing to the three unconscious assholes with now knocked-off porkpie hats.

"Oh no, it's just… bad things seem to just happen around me, so I'm always prepared."

"Oh…" Sam said, still bewildered by what had just occurred. "Well, that sucks."

"Thanks for saving me; I thought I was a goner," the kid said gratefully

"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay," Sam said.

"Those were some amazing fighting skills!" the kid complimented.

Sam shrugged. "Let's just say I took a lot of defense lessons… hey, what's your name?"

"Odd," the kid replied.

"Odd that I took defense classes?" Sam asked.

"No, that's my name. Odd," the kid responded.

"Oh," Sam said. "Really? That's a strange name."

"Odd Thomas is my whole name. What's yours?"

"Sam Winchester. It's nice to meet you Odd. Are you headed the same way as I am?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I think so," Odd replied.

They walked side by side for a little while before a thought occurred to Sam and he felt stupid for not asking earlier. "Hey, did you want to uh… I don't know… call the police or something?"

Odd shrugged. "Nah, I'm okay."

"Alright then."

The two boys made conversation and talked about various things. By the time Sam got home, he found himself in a good mood. Sure, his day was pretty freaking strange, but he made two new friends, so it really wasn't all that bad. Granted, they were some pretty strange friends, but hey, who was he to talk? Until now, he and his family hunted things like werewolves and vampires. Sam Winchester certainly wasn't the poster child for a normal boy. Besides, strange friends made more interesting friends and thus, potentially more enjoyable (as long as they weren't homicidal and didn't try to burn his house down).

Unknown to Sam, he was not the only one in his family having a strange day. In fact, nearly his whole family was having a strange day. Dean had mysteriously somehow punched two guys in the face without knowing how (well, the first two punches anyway). His sisters Piper and Phoebe were also having a strange time. Phoebe found herself having a vision of two boys being hit by a car before it happened and was thus able to prevent it. Piper somehow froze the main Chef of Quake in a job interview and was able to add her last ingredient before he _un_froze. Prue was having quite a bad day and thus missed all the oddities that had so far occurred directly linked to her.

By the end of the day, the strange days of all five siblings would join and the happenings around them would be explained (except for what happened to poor Odd, but then again, his strange days were more of really bad luck and circumstances which, while may be explained eventually, won't be explained at this moment). Upon the joining of all five strange days, the day would turn stranger, and make the Winchester boys that their days of hunting creatures weren't quite as over as they previously thought…

* * *

For Odd Thomas fans: Yes, I know he was beaten by the porkpie hatted assholes when he was 15, but... I changed it to 14 to make him Sam's age :P. It's fanfiction, I'm entitled to AU whatever I want! :P


	7. Don't Drink and Vanquish!

Uhm... I can update without being threatened! Really, I can! I just haven't... yet... BUT HEY! WAIT! LISTEN! I'd writen some of it before, it's just that I didn't finish until the uh... threat or a certain someone, not mentioning names *cough* STARBO *cough* But yeah, Reviews motivate my writing!, so yay!

Well, to make up for the long wait, here is a long-ass chapter! :) Enjoy!

To Cancer-Chris- Let's just say that , while some of the original spells might be used from Charmed, the boys will mix things up and come up with interesting ways of dealing with foes ;). Mages are basically very similar to witches, only their powers can be developed differently. For example, they don't always get them from normal power development, as with witches. Their magical aura (basically the essence of their magic) can learn a power from someone if the power is similar to the type of powers the aura would be interested in. For example, a mage with powers based on water could have some kind of contact with a person that has the power to make a tidal wave, then that mages' aura can learn the power from them subconsciously and teach it to the mage. However, mages can't learn several powers in rapid succession. They have to be learned one at a time and have a while to settle before the mages' magic is ready to take on another power. The mage will also only learn the power if the aura feels it can handle that power, that the mage is ready for it, and if the magic feels right to it. The mage can't control what he or she learns though; it's up to the aura. Also, once a mage learns their powers and accepts them, their powers can't be stolen or taken away. Their powers can also grow and be developed like with the witches and there are some other differences that I haven't fully worked out yet, lol. Does that help?

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

The first thing Sam did when he got home was go upstairs to his room and flip through the Book of Shadows. He didn't know why, but something about the book just… drew him to it, especially the potion making. So he looked throughout the "vanquishing potions" and took out a notebook and pen, making a list of the properties different ingredients seemed to have. He pondered on them for a while and after an hour, had a basic idea on how ingredients worked together and interacted with each other. The science of it all was fascinating to him, and he engrossed himself in the subject matter until his brother came home.

"Sammy! Are you home little brother?" Dean called out, walking through the front door and looking around.

"Up in my new room!" he called back.

Dean headed up to his room and dropped his backpack by Sam's mattress. "You enjoy reading that bull crap?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you before Dean," Sam muttered. "I'm not too sure it's fake."

"Uh-huh. Like chanting crappy poems can actually take out things that look like they can beat the shit out of the kind of creatures we're used to dealing with on a daily basis and barely getting out alive? Somehow, I have a little trouble believing that…"

"We never knew about this kind of magic Dean…"

"Yeah, why don't we pull out some kiddy rhymes and see what happens? Can you imagine having to read a poem out loud in class? Oh jeez, that'd be a mess!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch," he said, smirking and putting his hands on his hips smugly and peered down at what Sam was writing. "What is that?"

Sam put his pen down and closed his notebook. "Nothing."

"Well, it's obviously something if you don't want me to see it. Are you doodling the names of a new crush or writing love letters to this Book of Shadows? Jeez Sam, I knew you love a good book, but that's taking things a bit far."

"It was love at first sight. We're already planning the wedding. The only problem is, I can't find out where to put the ring."

"Gross," Dean said, snatching for the notebook only to have Sam move it to avoid his grasp.

"It's too sappy for you to read. Your head will explode."

"Gimmie, the mopping up of my brains will be revenge for writing such a god-awful thing," he retorted, grabbing for the book again.

"No," Sam said. "I like having you around, even if you have the tendency to be annoying."

"Don't make me tickle you to get it," Dean threatened.

Sam shuddered. "I've been tickled enough today…"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Someone tickled you at school?" Sam shrugged, not willing to say anything else about the matter. "Oh by the way, what the hell happened at school today? I heard some punks talking about how you broke out into laughter for no reason in the middle of class."

Sam winced. "Yeah… that's where the tickling comes in."

"They said no one was touching you…"

"The assailant was invisible."

"Sam, that makes no sense. An invisible attacker wouldn't be trying to tickle you… He'd be trying to kill you!"

"What do you want me to say?! I felt someone tickling me!"

"Are you saying something in that book made you do it then? Because let me tell you Sam, those things don't look friendly either."

"I'm not saying anything! I felt someone tickle me! End of story!"

"No it's not the end of the story, what if-"

"Shouldn't you be worried more about yourself? Prue doesn't seem like the kind of woman that will let you off easy after the stunt you pulled. What did you even get into a fight over?"

"Nothing, and I've got it covered."

"How?"

"Like this," Dean gestured for Sam to follow him and walked out of the attic. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes and followed him. Dean led him to the answering machine and pressed the delete button, erasing the message from the school. "See? No more phone call."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "And I suppose there's no way that they couldn't have just called Prues' cell phone too?"

"Don't ruin my optimism."

"Your optimism is flawed," Sam snorted.

"Yeah, well so is your growth rate, squirt," Dean retorted.

"Don't make fun of my height!"

Dean smiled and put a hand on Sam's head and messed up his hair. "I'm not making fun of you midget, just stating the facts."

"Well, so am I, they could have called Prues'-"

"Nope!" Dean said, putting a hand over Sam's mouth. "You are NOT ruining this for me. Everything is fine!"

Sam smirked, batting away Deans' hand. "Anything that _can_ so wrong, _will_ go wrong."

"Oh, screw Murphy!" Dean said, turning on his heel and heading back out towards the car.

"Screw Murphy? Oh, now you're just tempting fate," Sam said. "Where are you going?"

"I want a stereo system for my room," Dean said.

"Well, how are you going to get it?" Sam asked.

Dean grinned. "By gambling at a bar of course! Want to come?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sure, they'll let me walk right in!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, the owner of the place knew Dad, he'll let you in."

"Seriously? How did you find out so fast?" Sam asked.

"Dad made me memorize where all of his old hunting buddies live and work in case we ever needed to get in touch. And there happens to be one here in San Francisco."

"Alright then, I guess I can go…" Sam said and walked over to the passenger's side of the car. Both boys opened the doors, got into the car, and slammed them shut at the same time, performing a synchronized clunk. "So, what's the back story? … Do I have severely stunted growth?"

"Severely. I already called him and the staff will let you in on the condition that you don't drink or draw attention to yourself. He told them you have some kind of syndrome or something."

Sam looked at him as Dean started the car. "Hey, what if I'd have said no?"

"I would have tied you up and dragged you there anyway," Dean said, smirking as he pulled out of the drive way and sped down the street.

"Oh yes, because they really would have let you in holding a 14-year-old tied up boy."

"Sure they would have, and you're a 21 year old midget, got it?" Dean asked, popping a Metallica tape into the tape-slot and tossing Sam a fake id.

"Yeah yeah," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Oh jeez, are you EVER going to update your music collection?"

"Never! House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, the shotgun shuts his cakehole!"

They drove the rest of the way to the bar in silence. Well, Sam was silent and Dean was singing along to his decade-old cassette tapes. At the bar, one of their Dads hunting buddies greeted them and let them in. Dean thanked him and led Sam into the bar and sat him down at one of the tables, leaning over to talk to him.

"Listen little bro," he said. "I'm going to go and gamble to get the money for my stereo. You just sit tight and wait, okay?"

"Yes Dean, I know, I'm not four."

"I'll be back in just a little while. Hell, I might even bring you over a beer, how does that sound?"

"You don't have to or anything. I'm fine waiting."

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Like I said, I'm not four."

"Nope, you're 21 and don't you forget it," Dean said and ruffled his hair.

Sam laughed and hit his hands away. "Hey! 21 year olds don't get their hair messed up!"

"Well, generally yes, but you're the exception for the rule midget," he said and bent down to pull Sam into a long hug before heading off.

Sam hummed to himself, minding his own business for a while as he watched the bar become more and more busy. After a while, he noticed some ladies glancing over at him and laughing, talking to each other in small whispers while gesturing in his direction. Finally, they whispered something to the bartender and gave him some money. At this point, Sam became uninterested and looked elsewhere. That is, he was uninterested until a large cup of beer was placed on his table by a pretty female server.

"Hey honey. This is for you. The ladies over there said you look like your night could use a little spicing up with the drink."

Sam looked over to the ladies he'd seen before with surprise and they waved at him. He smiled shyly and waved back before looking over to the server. "Tell them I appreciate their kindness," he said and smiled.

"Awwe, aren't you the sweetest little thing? You're the one with that uh… growth problem, right?"

"Yeah," Sam said, looking down at the beer.

"Well honey, I'm sure you'll find yourself a woman no matter what your size is, don't you fret. Who knows, maybe you'll even hook up with one of those lovely ladies over there. I think they might be interested."

Sam blushed. "Ah… thanks…"

"No problem Sugar," the girl said before walking away.

Sam looked down at his beer in indecision. On one hand, he didn't really want to drink that much. On the other hand, he didn't want to be rude. Eventually, that side of him won out and he smiled at the ladies, who were still staring at him, and took a drink, earning him brilliant smiles in return. It tasted pretty nasty and he kind of wanted to spit it out, but he fought the urge. Oh well, he figured. It was just one drink. That couldn't be too bad, right?

Just as he thought this, the server walked up to him again, this time holding a fancier drink. "Well well well, it seems the ladies over there have some competition. I just got another order for you from over there," she said and pointed to the other side of the bar where another group of ladies was sitting. "They saw what the other ladies ordered for you and thought that you looked like the kind of guy that appreciated fancier drinks, so they got you this," she said and placed the drink in front of him.

"Well, I actually haven't had much of a variety, so I wouldn't know," he said and finished up the beer so that he could drink the second drink so as not to be rude.

"I'll tell em," she said and walked off.

Sam smiled to the other group of ladies and lifted their drink to his lips, moving it towards them slightly in a toasting gesture. As he put some of the drink in his mouth and swallowed it, he winced at the bitter taste and burning feeling it gave down his throat, but fought it so that the look wouldn't show on his face. He wondered what they were thinking when suddenly the whole hearing voices without the mouth moving started again.

'_Oh, he's soooo cute.'_

'_Poor guy, I bet a lot of women are turned off by his appearance.'_

'_I don't care about his younger appearance. I would fuck him anyway! He seems SO much sweeter than those other guys.'_

At the last comment his eyes widened and he turned away, drinking the drink a little faster and starting to feel a little dizzy. The voices THANKFULLY receded. Then the server walked over to him again holding another drink. Sam eyed it a bit alarmed, not looking forward to having to drink something else.

"I told the girls over there of your predicament, and they offered to get you one of everything on the menu and asked them to tell you which one you liked the best, so I'll bring you one drink at a time."

Sam nodded. "Uh… tell them thanks," he said, smiling weakly while inwardly crying out in horror and alarm. He focused on finishing the drink before him and his head started to spin even more before taking the next drink. He smiled at the ladies and tilted the third drink to his lips, steeling himself for what was sure to be awful taste and drank. About halfway through the drink, he squinted his eyes and looked around. "Why's the room… moving so much?"

The lady wasn't there to answer his question, but she came back a minute later with two drinks. "The ladies that ordered you the beer said they'll order you everything on the menu as well and hope that you enjoy."

Sam squinted at the drinks and looked up at her dazedly. "Tell em thanks…" he mumbled and moved his hand over to whichever drink seemed closest and tilted that one in his mouth, smiling at both groups of ladies and preparing himself for more drink.

Dean grinned, gambling away and raking in the dough. He'd been at it for about an hour or so and he just got enough to pay for his stereo and then some. Grinning, he ordered two pints of beer, one for himself and one for little Sammy. As he made his way over to his little brother, he realized that something was wrong. He looked extremely, well… drunk, but how could that be? He'd told him not to drink anything. Shrugging, he walked over to Sammy and slammed the pint of beer in front of him.

"Here you go Sammy, I got something special for my awesome little bro…. are you okay man?"

"Noooooo, keep it away! Nuuu more. Tell em I dun want anymore!" Sam mumbled drunkenly before falling out of his seat and onto the floor. "Oh… hallo floor. Nice ta meet ya! Do you know why the room is all… spinny?" He groaned and managed to roll over and face Dean.

"Sammy?!" Dean said, alarmed. "Have you been drinking? What did I say about ordering drinks for yourself?!"

"Nut me! Them… girlies over dere…" he said and managed to point in the general direction of female admirers. "and over dere," he said and pointed to the other group. "Ordered me some…. Drinks… Yeah, there seems ta be a bit…" he mumbled and squinted his eyes at one group. "More of em then before… Since when did they get twins? Hehehe! That un has triplets!"

"What?! What are they, pedophiles?! What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Nuuuuu! I'm twenty one! Remember?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Come on you drunken shrimp. I'll get the stereo later. You just need to get home and lie down."

"But I'm already lying down!" Sam complained, confused.

"I mean on a bed at home."

"Whyyy? Ya got something against old floory?"

Dean rolled his eyes and picked Sam up. "Alright, we're going home."

Sam cried in protest. "Ahhhh! Dean! Help! The sky is tryin ta eat me!"

A female server approached carrying two more drinks. "Sir, what are you doing carrying that man?"

Dean glared at her. "Are you the one who's been getting Sammy here drunk?"

The lady raised her eyebrow. "I only serve what I'm told to and those ladies ordered him drinks."

"Yeah, well now I've got to take him home and deal with his drunken ass. You tell those ladies to take those drinks and shove em where the sun doesn't shine! They shouldn't have bought little Sammy those drinks in the first place!"

The server looked ready to yell at him, but suddenly something seemed to click in her mind and her eyes widened. "Ooooh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize he was off the market. He never said anything about…"

"Damn right he's off the-what?!" Dean asked, confused.

"But then again, maybe that's why he never went over to the girls and talked to them. He was trying to be polite by taking the drinks I guess…"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, not liking where this was going.

"Well, he is your boyfriend, right?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Dean shouted, abashed. "He's my brother!"

"OH! Sorry, well uh, I'm sure one of those ladies would be glad to take him off your hands as long as he doesn't mind," she said, winking.

"UGH! No!" he said and walked right by her and took Sam out of the bar and loaded him into the shotgun seat of the impala, making sure to buckle him up.

"I dun feel good Dean!" Sam whined.

Dean frowned at him and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry I took you here little man. I wouldn't have brought you if I'd have known you'd have such an awful time," he said and affectionately messed up his hair a little.

"The sky is tryin ta eat mah HAIR! Heeeeelp!" Sam cried.

Dean laughed and started driving. "How the fuck am I supposed to explain you to our sisters, huh?"

"I'm twenty one! It's okay!" Sam slurred.

"Uhuh, whatever you say squirt."

They drove home where Dean carried his little bro into the house and sat him down on a couch, giving him water. Sam drank the water as Dean sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him affectionately. Sam leaned against him tiredly and let his eyes drift shut.

"Mmm, I'm so tiiiired Deany!"

Dean laughed. "Then go to sleep shrimp. Why Deany?"

Sam yawned. "Yew call me Sammy and all sorts of strange stuff, I should call… ya something dammit!"

"Alrighty then Sammy. Call me whatever you want."

"Right now I wanna call yew pillow!" Sam murmured and slid his head down into Deans' lap.

Dean smiled and stroked Sam's hair as he dozed off to sleep. He sat there for at least an hour with Sam before exhaustion started to catch up to him. He hadn't slept well the other night without Sammy by his side. After their mom had died, Dean had slept in the same room as Sammy. Hell, he couldn't sleep without him otherwise, or when he did sleep, he'd have nightmares. He wanted to know Sam was still there, to be able to see him and hold him if he needed to, to watch over him and make sure he was safe. When he was four and still at home, he used to sneak into Sammy's room at night and crawl into his crib to hold him close. Only then was he able to sleep. After they started living in hotels, he got to sleep in the same bed as Sam, which was a huge comfort.

So he wasn't able to sleep properly without him as least within eyesight, especially after recent events. He'd barely gotten any sleep when they kept the brothers away, and when he did, his sleep was riddled with nightmares of Sam dying or getting hurt with no way for Dean to save him. He'd wake up at night in a cold sweat, screaming for his baby brother, screaming for Sammy, yet they wouldn't let him see him or even call. It was… horrible. And after recent events, he wanted to be by Sammy's side more than ever, so it was hard to sleep without him, yet he couldn't bring himself to admit it…

Now, with his brother in sight and his comforting warmth against him, he could finally relax and drift off. He could finally let blissful peace overcome him. Yet, he tried to fight it, for he wanted to stay awake, here with Sammy, to see him and hold him. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes, Sammy would disappear and not be there when he woke up. Fighting the sleep though was useless, as eventually, despite his efforts to stay awake, he too dozed off, his hand still buried in his brothers' hair.

Prue came into the house with Phoebe, arguing about the fact that she basically turned them all into WITCHES, when she spied the couch scene. Phoebe stopped and turned to see where she was looking and smiled at them adoringly. "Awwe. Isn't that just precious?"

"Yes, very precious," Prue said, rolling her eyes.

Dean's eyes snapped open and looked at them tiredly. "Nice of you to drop by."

"Dean! You are in SO much trouble!" Prue snapped at him.

"Why?" Dean asked, confused.

"Well, I got a call on my CELL PHONE from your SCHOOL!"

"Oh crap! Murphy! I fucking hate your ass!"

"Don't curse young man! You are in enough trouble as it is!"

"Listen," Phoebe said. "Now's not the best time. We have to tell them about-"

"THAT can wait."

"No it can't! Like I said, we can get attacked soon. The sooner they find out about it, the better!"

Sam's eyes fluttered open at all the noise and he immediately shut them again. "Ooooh I don't feel so good. My poor head! Oh Dean, I'm gonna throw up!" he whined.

"Woah woah woah, danger?! What kind of danger?!" Dean asked while brushing the hair out of Sam's face.

"The spell was real! We all have powers now!" Phoebe said.

"Uh, yeah right! You're kidding me!" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Has anything strange happened to you today?" Phoebe asked.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Prue asked, looking at him concerned. "Sammy? Are you okay?" Sam opened his mouth to answer her question, but instead leaned over Dean's lap and threw up on the floor. "Oh, you poor thing. Dean! What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just Sam isn't feeling too well and-"

Prue sniffed him. "And why does he smell like booze?!"

Dean glanced around with a deer-in-headlights look in his eyes. "Uh… there was this crazy, uh, homeless lady, she uh, hit him over the head with a bottle of something. That's why he smells like that. The uh, bottle broke and spilled over him! Yeah, that's what happened!"

Prue raised an eyebrow at him, than Sammy spoke, seemingly disoriented. "It's okay… I'm twenty one!"

Prue stared at him for a moment before something seemed to click in her eyes and she looked at Dean furiously. "DEAN!!!! YOU GOT HIM DRUNK?!"

"Not so loud!" Sam cried out, covering his ears. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaase! MY poor head! Ahh! Dean, make it stop!" he sobbed out, hugging Dean's lap closer.

Dean shot a death-glare that rivaled Prues in her direction that promised pain and suffering if she didn't abide. He spoke to her in a very quiet, yet deadly voice. "Will you _quiet down_ and tell me what the _hell_ kind of danger we are in already?"

Prue, caught off guard by the ferocity of the glare, actually looked away for a moment, but turned back to him and opened her mouth to say something. Thankfully, Phoebe cut her off. "He's right Prue. You can yell at him later, right now, they need to know about their powers!"

Sam whined and closed his eyes before Prue spoke. "Well, I don't think Sam is in the mood to hear it right now. It can wait a few hours until he feels better. And I need to talk to _you_," she snapped, pointing her finger at Dean. "In private where I can yell at you!"

"Oh yes, because that's really a lot of motivation for me to do as you ask!" he said, but already he was standing up with Sam in his arms and carrying him upstairs to the attic.

After Dean laid Sam on the mattress in the attic, Prue took him down to a separate room and started yelling at him for a while about getting into a fight on his first day of school. Phoebe had went to clean up the vomit and then walked into the room to enter the yelling match.

"LOOK!" Dean said. "I didn't even throw the first punch, okay?! I just THOUGHT about it!"

"You know," Phoebe interjected. "that sounds a lot like one of the powe-"

"Oh COME ON Phoebe, can't you see the boy is _lying_?!"

"I'm not lying!" Dean shouted. "I just THOUGHT about punching them. I didn't actually punch them! I swear!"

"One of the mages first powers is said to be able to have affect upon an object by imagining themselves doing it, similar to the telekenisis aspect of the witch, which would be you Prue."

"So wait, it's real?!" Dean asked, and then shook his head in denial. "Noooo no no no, that book is BULLSHIT!"

"Language!" Prue snapped.

"Look," Phoebe said. "Weird things happened to everyone today. Piper froze time at an interview-"

"Wait, WHAT? No, she must have been… hallucinating!" Dean cried.

"And I got a premonition-"

"You're hallucinating too!"

"And Prue here can move things with her mind."

"You're all crazy! CRAZY!" Dean shouted, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Will you shut up and LISTEN?!" Prue shouted angrily and the door slammed shut in front of Dean before he could leave.

Dean jumped back from the door as if it were on fire and whipped around to face them. "What kind of game are you two playing?! Because it isn't funny!" he said angrily, glaring heatedly at them."

By then they had been arguing a few hours, and so Sam, who was feeling better, opened the door and walked in. "What's going on?" he asked.

Dean stood in front of Sam protectively and glared at the two girls as if they were the beings he hunted.

"Look," Phoebe said. "We aren't playing any kind of games! The spell was real! YOU have the power to affect an item through thoughts, Prue has the power to move things with her mind, I have the power of premonitions, and Piper has the power to freeze things!"

"Bullshit!" Dean snapped.

"Wait, so that spell you said was real?" Sam asked.

"Apparently," Prue said, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm not any happier about this then you are Dean… "

"Shut up!" Dean snapped at her.

"That would explain all the weird voices I heard…" Sam said.

"What?!" Dean asked and snapped around to face him.

"I must have Telepathy, like the book said. I've been hearing things all day like people were thinking. It sort of comes and goes…"

"Sammy, that's not Telepathy, that's Schizophrenia! We need to get you some MENTAL HELP!"

"Why are you so quick to judge Dean? I've been telling you all day I wasn't sure that book was fake, and you SAID if it were real, you'd be okay with it."

"But I didn't ACUTALLY THINK-"

"Oh, so you admit it IS true now," Prue said, glaring at him.

"I don't admit ANYTHING!" Dean said, glaring back at her.

"Dean, calm down," Sam said, resting a hand on his arm. "Why are you fighting this?"

"Because it's CRAZY! That's why!" Dean shrieked.

"After everything we've been through, THIS is crazy?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean looked Sam in the eye and flinched. "Well… this is… Sam!"

"We BOTH determined that these kinds of witched aren't evil or anything. They fight for good and have no demonic ties or intents."

"Yeah, but I don't understand-"

"Look, you don't need to understand, you just need to accept that this thing is a possibility and not freak out about it, okay?"

Dean looked into his stubborn brothers' unyielding glace and sighed. "FINE! But I don't like it."

"Neither do I!" Prue said.

Suddenly, the slamming of a door and running footsteps snapped them all out of their thoughts, and they exited the room to see what was going on. They saw a disheveled looking Piper running up the steps, fear and panic plastered on her face. She saw them and immediately locked eyes with Phoebe. "Quick! Phoebe! Did the Book of Shadows say anything about how to get rid of-"

"A warlock?" Phoebe asked.


	8. To Live Without a Head?

I'm quite amazed by the loving response I got from my anonymous reviewers… -cleans up speckles of blood from a brain explosion- Well, glad to hear that you got your brain back together killawolf and thanks for the xoxoxo's HPSPN.  I would talk more about Odd Thomas… but I'd rather just let him speak for himself, lol! His series is hilarious and I highly recommend it to anyone in the world. ^_^

Ah… The chapter you've all been waiting for. The facedown with Jeremy! MWAHAHAHA! This was… supposed to be in the last chapter, but after I was nearing 5000 words I just thought, "FUCK IT!" and put it in this chapter. Hehehe, the "supposed to be in the last chapter" bit seems to be an ongoing theme in this story… Well… This is another threat-chapter. It was a two-part threat I got… Let's hope this gets up soon and I don't run out of things to write about before I hit a satisfactory word-count.

Well, a lovely review from Cancer-Chris inspired me to lengthen this chapter. It's INSANELY LONG! OMG! This is so freaky to post. GAH! Anyway… I spy an Odd Thomas fan! YAAAAAAAAY! –glomps maui melody-

Disclaimer: NO! THEY AREN'T MINE! I wish they were though....

* * *

"A _warlock?!_ Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dean snapped as Sam flipped to the page in the book.

"It's over here, but I don't think it will-"

"Great, thanks Sam," Phoebe said and ran out to get the supplies.

Sam sighed and walked over to Dean. "Dean… what if the warlock is too powerful for the spell? I mean…"

"WARLOCK?!" Dean said, still not being able to quite wrap his head around the issue. "Do you _realize _what's coming out of your mouth Sammy?!" Sam jumped up and wacked Dean over the head. "OW!"

"DEAN! Shut the hell up! Listen, something is after Piper, okay? We don't have time to freak out about this, we need to figure out how to get this warlock," Dean opened his mouth to talk, but Sam cut him off. "YES, DEAN, WARLOCK, vanquished or whatever."

"Vanquished?" Dean said simply, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to sit there ogling at the situation or are you going to HELP ME?!" Sam snapped.

Dean blinked and shook his head a little. "Right, uh, let's get some guns. I don't know about you, but I don't trust that silly spell."

"Me neither. It said it only works on certain caliber warlocks. A warlock may or may not be powerful enough to avoid dying from the spell," Sam agreed.

"Right, whatever, let's go, Short Stuff," Dean said, choosing to block out Sam's brainy/nonsensical logic and head down the stairs and out the door.

Sam traveled not-too-far behind him. "Okay, so we aim for the chest or the head?"

"I'd say aim for the chest, less chance of missing."

Sam nodded as Dean opened up the trunk of the impala and took out two guns, handing one to Sam and keeping the other for himself. They then went back into the house and headed back up the stairs to see the girls gathered in the attic with candles, a bowl, and the book off to the side of Sam's mattress. Piper was pressing a rose into a doll and chanting. "You're love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." As she finished, she put the doll and rose into the bowl. "Okay, the spell is complete."

"Let's hope it works," Prue said.

Mist started to bubble up in the cauldron and Dean watched with widened eyes as the doll and rose disappeared in a poof a flames, causing the three girls to jump back and Piper to gasp. Piper and Prue went to put away the items while Phoebe grabbed the bowl. Suddenly, she jerked. Sam looked at her concerned.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" he asked.

"Wait!" Phoebe cried out, looking at them all. "It didn't work!"

"What? Piper asked, turning around.

"The spell! It didn't work!" Phoebe said.

"What a shocker!" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know?" Prue asked, walking toward Phoebe.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy."

"A flash?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue asked.

"He's on his way here!" Phoebe said worriedly.

"I KNEW the spell would probably fail!" Sam said.

"No shit, Sherlock. A kiddy rhyme didn't work! How long did it take for you to figure that one out?"

"What are we going to do?!" Piper asked, panicking.

"Okay!" Dean said, cocking his gun. "Now it's time for my plan."

"Dean! This man… warlock is dangerous!" Prue said. "It's not safe!"

Dean rolled his eyes and lightly but firmly pushed her out of the way so he could walk around her and run down the stairs. "Listen, Dad taught Sam and me how to handle ourselves. You stay in the attic and put things up against the door and Sam and I will fight him."

"NO! Absolutely not!" Prue shouted.

"Now is not the time to argue!" Dean said.

To echo his statement, a loud crash was heard and Dean looked outside to see Jeremy breaking the door down. "Hello ladies… and boys," Jeremy said, holding his knife up.

"STAY BACK!" Dean shouted back at the girls and turned, aiming his gun at him. "Hey, PRICKLEFACE!"

Jeremy looked at him and Dean shot him in the chest from the staircase.

The girls jumped at the gunshot and Jeremy fell down on the floor, where he stayed. Dean raced down the stairs and stood beside him, training the gun on him for a few minutes while everyone waited in anticipation to see if he would move. After a while, Dean seemed satisfied and nodded to the girls and Sam. Sam sighed in relief and turned to his newly-found sisters.

"It's okay, he's dead," Sam said.

Piper sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness."

Prue looked relieved for a moment before her expression turned into one of anger. "DEAN! You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?"

"Trust me," Dean said as he walked back up the steps. "_You _were the ones more likely to get killed. Sam and I have been trained how to handle weapons and fight. We stand a chance. You ladies don't."

"Well _excuse me_, but you and Sam are just KIDS! You don't stand a chance against these things, despite what you may think," she said and looked down at Sam. "_Especially_ Sam."

"No offense, Ma'am," Sam said. "But I could probably disarm and render you incapable of movement in under a minute."

Prue looked affronted and insulted at the comment, but Phoebe cut in before she could say anything. "Prue, just relax. You should be thankful! Dean saved us."

Prue blinked and thought a minute of what to say as Dean walked up next to Prue. "Don't encourage him!" she said finally.

"Oh yes, Phoebe, don't encourage me to save your asses. Why ever would you think of such a thing?"

"Dean," Sam said. "This is not the best time to be sarcastic."

"He's damn right it isn't," Prue said and turned her head to glare heatedly at him. "You should listen to your brother Dean; he has a lot more sense then you!"

"Of course he does!" Dean said, looking surprised Prue stated such an obvious fact. "The boy is a walking encyclopedia!"

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

"Dean! Apologize to your brother!" Prue snapped.

"Hey, I'd consider it a compliment!" Phoebe said.

Piper looked behind them and screamed, pointing. Dean turned to see Jeremy getting back up and glaring at them. Dean's eyes went wide. "HOLY CRAP, IT'S JASON!"

Prue reached up and wacked him over the head.

"I thought his name was Jeremy," Sam said, confused.

"You don't know who Jason is?!" Dean asked.

"Maybe we should uh… run now and discuss movie knowledge later," Piper suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on!" Prue said and they all ran for the attic.

"Wait," Sam said. "I have an idea."

"What?" Dean asked as the girls gestured for them to join them in the attic and Jeremy slowly started to approach them.

"I'm going to shoot him," Sam said.

"What?! Are you blind?! I just tried that and it didn't work!"

"But-"

"Now isn't the time to argue, let's go!" Dean said and put a hand on his arm to drag him in. Sam jerked out of his grip at the last moment and Dean didn't notice right away as he shut the attic door. "Okay, put as many heavy objects against the door as you can. We're going to escape out of the window," he said.

The girls immediately got to work. On the other side of the door, Jeremy stared at Sam as he approached him and laughed. "You think such a little boy as yourself can possibly stop ME?!"

Sam didn't even blink as he aimed the gun at him precisely. "Let's see how much you can smart-mouth me about my height without a head."

"What?" he asked.

Sam pulled the trigger, creating an enormous BOOM and blowing Jeremy's head off from the jaw up. Jeremy fell to the ground, this time undeniably as dead as a doorknob. On the other side of the door, Dean froze, realizing Sam was out there alone with the warlock and shouted in fear, immediately grabbing all of the furniture and tossing it to the side to get to the other side of the door as quickly as possible. It took less than a minute and he threw the door open and ran out, his gun at ready.

"SAMMY!" he cried, looking around.

He saw Sam standing at the bottom of the staircase with his gun pointed lazily at the floor with a dead Jeremy missing his head from the jaw up, dead at Sam's feet. Blood splattered the walls and all over Sam. Dean raced down the stairs and ran up to him, turning him around to face him. What he saw staring back at him was a big, goofy grin on Sammy's blood splattered face. He felt like slapping it off for going after the warlock alone.

"Sammy!" he asked concerned. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?"

The girls ran out and ran down as well to see what had happened. Phoebe looked at the mess and swallowed. "Oh my…"

"What were you _thinking_ Sam?!" Prue shrieked.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Dean snapped.

Sam smiled at them innocently. "There's nothing in his warlock powers that says he can live with his head missing."

Dean stared at him for a minute before comprehension dawned upon him and his angry face broke out into a grin. "That's my Sammy!" he said and pulled him into his side, messing up his hair, not caring about the dead Warlock blood in it that got all over his hands from doing so.

Piper looked around with wide eyes. "I'd like to know who is going to clean up this MESS?! I'm not touching that!"

Dean stopped ruffling Sam's hair and stepped back. "Not it!"

"Well, I'm certainly not cleaning it up," Prue said.

"Oh no-no-no, don't look at me!" Phoebe cried. "Find someone else!"

"Well," Prue said. "Since Sam made the mess…"

"Oh, come on!" Sam protested.

"You make the mess, you clean it up," Prue said.

"But I made the mess saving your _asses!_" Sam whined.

"Hey! Watch your mouth young man!" Prue snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You've GOT to be kidding me."

"Nope," Dean said. "A word to the wise with women, Sammy: Always use polite language, even in the face of death!"

"I meant about the mess… I REALLY have to clean it up? I just saved you all!"

"Yup," Dean said, patting him on the back. "Well, good luck with that."

Sam aimed the biggest pout he could possibly manage at the girls and they all immediately left the room without giving him a second glance, so he aimed his pout at Dean. Dean stopped in mid-walk as if jerked to a halt by an invisible force. He turned and looked into Sam's big pouty eyes as if against his will. He seemed to fight with himself and gave Sam a pout of his own.

"Oh, come on, Sammy… not the pout!"

"Please, Dean?" he asked, staring at him with the cutest, biggest, puppy-dog face he could manage.

"B-but… Hey, that isn't fair!" Dean protested, but Sam's pout didn't change. "Oh…. OH, ALL RIGHT! FINE! Just stop pouting!"

Sam immediately dropped the pout and ran up to hug Dean. "Thanks, Dean! You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered and left to get some things to clean with.

Sam and Dean spent most of the night cleaning the blood off of the walls and stairs. Once they were done, they wrapped the body up, put it in the trunk of the impala, and drove off to an abandoned area to salt and burn the body. Chances were the warlock wouldn't come back as an angry spirit, but they didn't want to take the chance anyway. By the time they were done and back in the house, it was two in the morning. They tiredly bid each other goodnight and hugged before going off to their separate rooms to lie on their mattresses and stare at the ceiling, each unable to sleep without the other.

After staring at the ceiling for a while and being unable to sleep, Sam pulled out the book of Shadows and started taking more notes on potions, figuring he could at least do something useful with his time. He sighed to himself. He just couldn't sleep without Dean there. He'd been sleeping in at least the same room as Dean for as long as he could remember and to suddenly sleep without him was just… wrong somehow. He just couldn't do it. He yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes and flipped a page in the book, jotting down some more notes. He wished he could just go down there and ask Dean if he wouldn't mind him sleeping down there with him, but he didn't want to seem like a baby. It sounded stupid, even in his head. So he just flipped the pages and took notes for a few hours until finally the door to the attic opened. He turned to the door to see Dean standing there looking nervous and embarrassed.

Dean looked at Sam, opened his mouth, closed it, and looked at the floor, unable to speak. After a minute, he sighed and looked at Sam again, shrugging. Sam nodded happily, slamming the book and his notebook shut and putting them away as Dean lay down on the mattress, still looking embarrassed. Sam went over to him and lay down beside him, smiling brightly at him. No words needed to be said as Sam curled into Dean's side and Dean wrapped an arm protectively around his brother and they both drifted to sleep easily now that the other was there.

Unfortunately for their sleep-deprived bodies, Dean didn't cave in soon enough, as they only managed to get an hour or two of sleep before Prue came in to wake Sam up.

"Good morning, Sam. You should wake up and get ready for-Dean! What are you doing here?"

"Jeez, Lady, can't you let us get some more sleep?" he groaned and pulled the blanket over his and Sam's head.

Prue, unfazed by his rude comment, walked over to the mattress and yanked the blanket off of them. Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible. "Come on! Up and atom!"

Sam whined and buried his head further into Dean's chest, unwilling to get up. Dean kept his eyes closed and ignored her.

"Come on! You don't want to miss your second day of school!"

"I'm suspended!" Dean said without opening his eyes.

"Well, you're just going to have to get up anyway since you're in Sam's room and Sam needs to get up and ready for school."

"Let him skip! Jeez!" he groaned.

"I am NOT going to let him _skip school!_"

"Why not?" Dean asked. "We're exhausted and it's _your fault_ for making Sammy clean up."

Sam stretched against Dean's side and yawned tiredly. "Mmm, I'm up Dean."

"Yeah, but_ I_ don't _want _to be!"

"Hmmm," Sam murmured, sitting up stretching again. "Too bad."

"Noooo, I won't let you wake up and force me to leave the bed!" Dean cried out, shoved Sam back down onto the mattress, and pinned his weight on him.

"DEAN! You let Sam up this instant!" Instead of listening to Prue, Dean started mercilessly tickling Sam, who started squealing in giggles. "DEAN!"

"But this is so much more fun!" Dean complained.

"N-N-not for MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Prue glared as harshly as she could at Dean and he looked away from her.

"Oh fine, ruin my fun," he said. The tickles stopped and instead he wrapped an arm around the gasping-for-breath-Sammy and pulled him in super-tightly to his side in a way that prevented him from moving without a fight, which he was incapable of. Prue's glare grew harsher. "What? I stopped tickling him!"

"Let… him… go!" Prue snapped.

"Fine!" Dean said and dropped his death grip. Poor exhausted Sammy merely fell limply against his side, still gasping from lack of air via-tickle. "See? No difference!"

Prue narrowed her eyes even more. "Get up!"

Dean smirked at Prue, his eyes holding a challenge and his mouth a mischievous grin. "Make me."

Prue harrumphed. "Fine. You asked for it!" she snapped before leaving, only to return five minutes later with a bucket of ice cold water and dumping it on the boys.

"AHHH! FINE! I'LL GET UP WOMAN!" Dean shrieked, who had gone back to sleep along with Sam. "GOD! That's COLD!"

Sam yelped and fell off the mattress, groaning and complaining about how he didn't do anything.

Prue simply nodded at them and left to go outside, leaving the boys to dry up and get ready for a brand new day.

As Sam and Dean ate breakfast served by Piper, Dean started staring at him nonstop, seemingly concentrated. Sam tried to ignore it, but after a while, he got annoyed. "What?!" he asked. "Do I have something on me face?"

"I'm trying out my new power, but it's not working," he said.

Sam stopped eating and raised an eyebrow. "You're trying out you're new power on me?"

"Yup," Dean said.

"What are you trying to do exactly?"

"Tickle you," Dean responded simply.

Sam's eyes widened. "HEY! What? S-stop!"

"Well," Piper said. "Maybe you need to put an emotion behind it. That's how it worked with me and Prue."

"Really?" Dean asked. "Like what emotion?"

"I don't know. It's your power," she responded.

"Gee, thanks for the help!" Dean said sarcastically and went back to staring at Sam.

"Cut it out Dean! Leave me alone!" Sam said warily.

"Shut it, Squirt! It's not like it's working so far anyway!" Dean said.

Dean pondered on what Piper said as Sam nervously took a sip of coffee. He thought about all the times he'd tickled Sam before and how he'd felt about it. He imagined what Sam had looked like with that big goofy smile and squinted eyes as he laughed uncontrollably, looking happy and carefree. He thought back to how Sam would squirm and try to escape his giggles with that brilliant smile on his face. He'd looked so free of worry and hardship. Dean remembered how fun those times were and how he loved seeing Sam just being a kid, a kid without any worries or troubles, at least for the moment. For those few happy times, it didn't matter how fucked up their life was. It didn't matter that they constantly moved from place to place, doomed to grow up only to run headfirst into hunt after hunt until they were finally killed off. For those moments, they were just kids, just brothers. Dean smiled as he remembered how at ease they both were, even if Sam was damn annoyed at the tickles.

He looked back up at Sam, realizing he'd kind of spaced out, and imagined tickling him again, this time with the nostalgia of the old times attached to the image and really wanting to see his baby brother laugh and smile again. Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened and he spit out his coffee, laughing. Dean grinned and imagined the tickles getting more intense. Sam dropped his mug of coffee in response, causing it to spill all over him and fell out of his chair, laughing more and cursing Dean through laughs, managing to get out something about hot coffee and burns between laughter.

Piper looked over at Sam with widened eyes, wondering if he was insane for a second before realizing what just happened. "Are you okay Sam?"

"B-b-bu-urned! HAHAHAHA! I-ice! HAAHEHEHE….HEHEEEEEEE!.... G-g-get me HA…. I-i-i-IIIIIIIIIIIIICCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Piper glared at Dean. "Cut it out Dean. You're brother just got burned!" she snapped at him and ran out of the room to get bags of ice.

After a few moments of concentrating, Dean suddenly realized just exactly what they were talking about. Sam just spilled coffee all over himself and the coffee was hot. He was probably burned pretty badly now. Also, he'd fallen to the floor, which must have hurt, and more than likely got a few nasty bruises from the fall. As he realized this, Dean felt like a complete fucking idiot.

"SHIT!" he cried. "I'm sorry, Sammy!" He rushed to Sam's side, breaking his concentration, therefore stopping the mental tickles. "Are you okay?"

"I… hope… you're…. happy now!" Sam gasped. "You…. fucking… used, it damn… HOT!"

"Where'd you spill it?" Dean asked, feeling horrible he just caused Sam to fall over and spill hot coffee all over himself.

Sam just pointed to his arm and legs before just closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. Piper came back in with ice bags and pressed a few to his arm. "Hold that there. Where else were you burned?"

"On his legs," Dean said.

Piper nodded and walked Sam over to a couch before telling him to put the other ice bags on his legs and hold them there for about 15 minutes before taking a break and then repeating the process and set the timer. Dean sat beside him guiltily and stared at the floor, feeling bad about the pain he just put his brother through. He'd only meant to tickle him.

"Uh… I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to get you burned."

Sam just glared at Dean and flipped him off, too exhausted to say or do much more.

"At least your day is unlikely to get any worse, right?" Dean asked.

Sam glared at him. "_Don't_ you _dare_ say that! Look, If YOU want to diss Murphy and stuff, fine! But leave me out of it!"

After that, Dean had nothing left to say and just sat by Sam in silence as he lay there, taking the ice bags on and off at Pipers instruction, and after she said it was okay to take the ice bags off for good, Phoebe called their attention to the door while she held a white cat in her arms.

"I hear a man's voice out there talking to Prue. Who do you think it is?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't know," Piper said, tongue in cheek. "Maybe she liiiikes him."

"Oh really?" Phoebe asked. "I hope so. She needs to get laid."

"Now there's an image," Dean said, walking up to the girls.

"One I could have lived without," Sam continued.

Piper whipped around to look at them. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot you kids were there."

"Hey, I'm eighteen! I don't care. Just don't go into details and I'll be fine," Dean said.

"Speak for yourself!" Sam said.

"So, who's talking to Prue?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I'll check," Piper said and opened the door to check. "Hey, it's Andy."

"I told you I heard a man's voice!" Phoebe said as they walked out.

"What did he want?" Piper asked.

Dean and Sam walked out behind them and Sam watched this "Andy" person walk away.

Prue turned towards them as they got down the stairs of the porch. "He asked me out," she said.

"And you said?" Piper asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Well, I started to say yes… and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," Piper said and Phoebe laughed.

"You two will not be laughing when this happens to you! Believe me, everything will be different now."

"Well, at least our lies won't be boring," Phoebe said.

"That's the spirit," Dean said. "You read my mind Phoebe. I'd take strange over normal and boring any day."

"But they'll never be the same…" Prue said.

"And this is a bad thing?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd say no," Dean said.

"Anyway, who's Andy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and what's his occupation?" Dean asked.

"Andy was Prue's high school sweetheart," Phoebe said, smirking.

"He's an inspector," Prue said with a slight smile.

"A cop? Well, dating him might be a bit troublesome. I mean, with the things bound to happen to us now, he might get suspicious if he gets close enough to us, you know?"

"That's partly what I worry about," Prue said.

"But hey, that doesn't mean you can't date or get laid. You just shouldn't date a cop!" he said.

For that comment, Prue wacked him over the head. "HEY! I do _not_ want to hear such things coming out of your mouth. Do you understand me, Mister?"

"OW! Okay, okay!" Dean said. "No sex life discussions with the eighteen-year-olds and younger, I got it!"

Prue glared at him. "Good!"

"Why are you so prissy?" Dean asked and immediately ducked to avoid another smack to the head.

"I am _not_ prissy!" Prue said. Phoebe, Piper, Sam, and Dean all looked away and laughed a little, clearly in disbelief. "I'm not! HEY!"

"Whatever you say, Prue," Phoebe said, wrapping an arm around Prue's shoulders.

Sam walked over and pet the cat in Phoebe's arms behind the ears, causing the cat to purr and lean into his hand.

"Listen," Dean said, "I've got to get Sam to school."

"Right," Sam said. "I'll get my bag."

Sam ran upstairs and got his book bag and finished getting ready before heading back out the door to wait for Dean. Then he saw someone familiar walking by. "Hey, Odd!"

The aforementioned boy turned at the sound of his name and waved, smiling. "Hi, Sam."

"Are you really going to walk all the way to school?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah," Odd said. "No one drives me, so…"

"I'll ask my brother to take you. He's driving me," Sam said, eager to do something for his new friend.

"Uh, oh no. It's fine, really. I don't want to be a bother," Odd said, looking embarrassed.

"It's no bother," Sam said as he smiled at him.

"Hey, Sammy, ready to go?" Dean asked as he walked out the door. Seeing Odd, he stopped and stared. "Who's this?"

"Oh, he's a new friend. He doesn't have a ride to school. Can he come with us? Pleaaaaaase?" he asked, turning on Pout Mode immediately.

"Ugh!" Dean said, trying to avoid the pout. "In my car?"

"Yes, Dean! He won't ruin the damn thing. Pleaaaaaaaase? I don't want my new friend to have to walk all the way to school by himself. Please, Dean?"

"Oh…. Fine," Dean said, realizing how important it was to Sam. "He can come."

"THANK YOU!" Sam said and gave Dean a hug, winking at Odd from behind him.

Odd put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing and walked toward them. "Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, get in the back," Dean said, returning Sam's hug and releasing him to unlock the door.

Both him and Sam got in on either side of the car and closed the doors at the same time and Odd got in the back, buckling his seatbelt. Dean turned on the car and popped in an old cassette tape before pulling out of the driveway.

"So what's your name, new friend of Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Odd Thomas. Pleased to meet you," he said, smiling.

Dean turned to look at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "You have a friend named _Odd Thomas?!_ Are you kidding me?!"

Sam hit his shoulder. "Hey, it's not his fault his name is Odd!"

"Well, according to my mother, my name is an uncorrected birth certificate error."

"Well, that makes sense," Dean said. "What did she say your name was supposed to be?"

"Sometimes she says Todd. Other times she says it was Dobb, after a Czechoslovakian uncle."

"And what does your dad say?" Dean asked.

"He insists they always intended to name me Odd and says I don't have a Czechoslovakian uncle."

"Huh," Dean said.

"I don't mind really," Odd said. "By the time I was old enough to realize it was an unusual name, I had grown comfortable with it."

"Well," Dean said. "Good for you."

"I think Odd is a cool name!" Sam said, turning in his seat and smiling at Odd.

Odd smiled back happily at Sam. "Thanks!"

Odd was actually quite ecstatic at the moment. He was so happy to finally have a friend. Usually, people just laughed at him or bullied him. A lot of strange things tended to happen to him….some REALLY strange things. People tended to sense that about him and avoid him because of it, like he was some kind of freak. It was so nice to have someone like him for once and he hoped with all his might that his new friend – wow, it really felt great to think that – Sam, would keep him around. Maybe he would even be friendly with this Dean guy if he was lucky enough! Odd's day was automatically lifted to such lengths that NOTHING could ruin it for him now. No matter what happened, today was officially an amazing day. Sam even called him a friend, he thought, grinning. He actually used the word 'friend!' How amazing! Finally, he had a friend that _talked back_ to him instead of kind of creeping him out like most of the people he was able to call 'friends.'

Sam conversed with Odd from the shotgun seat the rest of the way to school, as happy Odd being his friend as Odd was of Sam. Dean glanced at them briefly as he drove, figuring they both looked really lonely and was happy that they could find friendship in each other. Something seemed a little strange about the kid, but considering who Sam and Dean were, who gave a shit? He probably had nothing on them.

Dean bade goodbye to the two as he dropped them off at school and drove off. Odd smiled and waved goodbye as Sam did the same.

"Wait," Odd said. "Doesn't he attend school too?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "But he got suspended… he uh, got into a fight."

"What about?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me," Sam said, shrugging. "Anyway, so what are you taking? Let's compare schedules to see if we have any of the same classes."

"Well, it looks like we have English together," Odd said. "That's cool."

"I'll try to see if I could grab a seat by you today," Sam said.

"Hmmm, that's the class at lunch time too, awesome! That means we have the same lunch," Sam said, grinning.

Odd smiled, joy coming to him in waves and he threw himself at Sam suddenly and hugged him. Once he realized what he was doing, he stopped and backed away, blushing. "Oh uh… sorry."

Sam laughed. "That's okay. It was kind of random though."

"Well uh… I actually… you're like, my first friend. Most people think I'm strange and stuff…"

Sam smiled. "Well, actually, I move around a lot. So I never got to make any real friends. I'm kind of happy, too. You and this other boy are the first people I can finally-"

"Did someone say my name?" Happy asked, creeping up behind Sam and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Sam, who's this guy?"

"This is Odd Thomas. Odd Thomas, this is Happy Gilmore."

[_-The story pauses for a moment as your author breaks out over the keyboard into hysterical laughter-_]

"Hello there, Odd Thomas," Happy said and removed the arm from around Sam to face Odd properly as he reached out to shake his hand. "Awesome name."

"Thanks. You have a pretty neat one yourself, Happy Gilmore," Odd smirked. "I'm _happy_ to meet you."

"Really?" Happy asked with a smirk of his own. "Given my reputation around school that seems a little _odd_."

They both broke out into grins and Sam smiled at the two, thinking about how they'd all make great friends. "Hey, do you two have sharing classes, mine, or each others?"

Happy pulled out his schedule to compare. "Well, Oh look! We all have… wow…. I can't believe it."

"What?" Odd asked.

"Ballroom dancing…"

Odd, Sam, and Happy all looked at each other.

"Wow," Sam said. "What are the odds? Three new male friends all happen to have, of all things, _ballroom dancing_ together."

"It… sounded nice," Odd said, blushing.

"Well, they uh… I just… my Grandma _really_ wanted me to take it and uh… yeah," Happy said, blushing as well.

"What about you?" Odd asked Sam.

"Well, it was the last class they had open… The regular PE class was full. It didn't sound too bad… uh… yeah."

"Oh, and I have first period with Sam!" Happy said, changing the subject. "Awesome!"

"We share history with Mr. Stick-Up-My-Ass?" Sam asked, thankful for the change of subject as well.

"Yeah, I wasn't there cause I got into a fight, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Hah, I met you waiting for the principle."

At this point, Odd started to wonder exactly what kind of new friends he just made. Then he shrugged it off. Looking at his record, he wasn't one to talk. After all, Sam just saved him the other day from getting crushed to death in a car due to three men in identical porkpie hats!

"Oh, and Happy has math with me," Odd said. "That's cool."

"I will save you a seat. If someone sits next to me, I'll just shove them out."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Odd said, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't mention it. Anything for a new friend," he said with a grin.

They all walked over to history class before Odd waved and left them Happy and Sam to reluctantly attend class.

As Sam walked into the class, the damn telepathy seemed to turn itself on against his will and bombard him with annoying voices. He winced and threw his hands over his ears. A lot of the voices turned their attention to him, pointing him out as that _freaky new kid_ that had the _weird freak-out_ in class yesterday and wondered what the hell he was doing _now_ covering his ears. Sam sighed in frustration. Happy looked over at him, concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said. "I'm fine…"

"If you're sure," he said, taking a seat.

Sam sat next to him, dropping his hands from his ears. They weren't helping anyway as the voices were coming from _inside_ his head. Heh. That _still_ sounded crazy even now that he knew it was just telepathy. He closed his eyes instead and tried to concentrate on making the voices go away, adding a side-note thought that he would have never guessed he would ever have to think _that_.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute," Sam said, concentrating.

After a few minutes of focusing, they thankfully faded away. He sighed in relief and opened his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Hi, Sam!" perked an annoyingly familiar female voice as the owner of the said voice sat in the seat to his other side.

"Maybe not…" he said.

"Huh?" Samantha asked.

"Who's this?" Happy asked.

Sam leaned over to whisper to Happy so that the girl wouldn't hear her. "I have no idea. She just started writing me notes yesterday. I just know her name is-"

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you!" Samantha said and smiled at Happy for a second before going back to staring at the object of her affection.

"You're shitting me!" Happy shouted.

"Detention, Mr. Gilmore!" the teacher snapped. "An hour after school today. Class hasn't even started and _already_ you're getting into trouble."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Prick," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing!" he said.

"I don't want to hear a word from _either_ of you once that bell has rung, understood?!" the teacher asked, glaring at both Happy and Sam.

"Yes, Sir," they chorused.

"Don't worry about him," Samantha said, "He's an asshole."

Surprisingly, the teacher didn't seem to hear HER comment, and continues walking to the front of the classroom.

"No, duh," Happy said. "Is your name really Sam?!"

"Well, Samantha really, but I prefer Sam."

Sam turned to look at her and noticed with alarm that the girl not only basically shared his name, but she also shared his LOOKS. She looked extremely similar to him. She had the same facial features, though slightly more feminine, and the same hair and eyes. The only thing separating him from her was the fact that she was a few inches taller and she was wearing a dress… Sam shuddered.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, Sam… I'm fine," he said.

Happy laughed. "Oh wow, sorry, that was funny!"

Sam glared at him. "Oh yeah? Says the Happy that just spoke to Odd!"

"Wow, really?" Samantha asked.

"Uh… yeah," Sam said.

"That's neat," she said, gazing at him. "You have really cool friends."

Sam swallowed and was thankfully saved from more conversation when the bell to start class rang.

After that, Sam was pulled into reluctant note-passing throughout the rest of class and basically therefore unable to pay attention to what was going on. As he was note passing, his mind drifted to other things, such as his sucky morning so far with Dean's freaking mental tickling… and then his sucky day yesterday which was coincidentally caused by tickling, too… phantom tickling… suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted out in the middle of a dead silent classroom.

Every single head in the classroom turned to stare at him in complete "wtf-ness," amazed at the actions of a kid that _must_ have completely lost his fucking mind! Samantha and Happy gave him the same look, wondering what the hell caused such a random outburst. Happy's hand, which was in the middle of writing a note to Sam, froze and he dropped his pen in shock.

"M-mr. Winchester!" the teacher said, staring with complete shock and utter hatred at Sam. "DETENTION! AFTER SCHOOL! ONE HOUR!"

"S-s-s-sorry!" Sam cried, adopting the look of a dead man.

"DON'T BE SORRY! BE QUIET!" his teacher responded.

"Y-yes, Sir!" Sam said.

"NOW!"

Sam shut his mouth and didn't speak any further.

Happy blinked before jotting this down to Sam. '_Sweet! We have detention together! Seriously though, what the hell was that?_'

Sam just ignored the note, shaking his head and refusing to write any further.

The rest of the classes were relatively peaceful for Sam aside from the horrifying realization that his freakish female-stalker-clone had EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HIS CLASSES. Anyway, things went peaceful for him other than that up until lunch.

It started when he and Odd were talking, minding their own business, when suddenly this big guy walked over to him. He had hazel eyes and blond greasy hair. "HEY, Little Worms! You're two midget freaks, aren't you?" he asked and then laughed. "Hahaha, midget freaks…"

Sam rolled his eyes and Odd looked slightly intimidated. "Just leave us alone," he muttered.

"What'd ya say?" the guy asked, picking up Odd by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Sam shouted.

Just then, Happy appeared, the look on his face contrasting his name. "HEY, BLONDIE! Leave my friends alone!"

"Oh," he guy said. "It's you again. Didn't I already teach you a lesson, Freak?"

Happy answered by leaping at him and punching him. The guy threw Odd to the floor and started hitting Happy. Sam, not wanting to see his friend seriously hurt, jumped in as well and easily took him down…

And as a pissed off administrator walked over to them and dragged them all to the principal's office, Sam wondered if the nice lady would forgive him for showing up two days in a row.

_Fortunately_, the principal immediately took the blame off of Sam the second she saw Happy and rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, Happy, you're a nice kid and I love talking to you, but you know I really would like it if it were for ONCE under better circumstances…"

Happy gave a goofy grin at her comment and blushed.


	9. The Cost of Youth

Hey guys. You do realize that I hold chapters to wait for more reviews. Ah, screw it though. It's your choice to review it or not, so I guess I'll post anyway. I wanted to get this out of the way to start the next one… It might seem a bit rushed here and there, so sorry. Oh, and to P001, Odd doesn't have an Uncle named Dobb. His mother is a crazy, lying bitch. So the name is invented and thus not necessarily a proper Czechoslovakian name. No really, everyone, she is. You'll find out later if you've never read the series. Also, I do not own Odd Thomas or the made-up Dobb. Remember readers, your reviews make the difference between lounging in boredom, fiddling with a chappy and posting it right away. :P Oh, and I liked Killawolfs review. XD, glad you liked bloodcovered Sammy XD.

Warnings: Sorry, Readers, if the sudden kind of dramatic turn this chapter takes is like a slap in the face or a sudden dumping of ice cold water.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of either Supernatural, Charmed, Odd Thomas, or Happy Gilmore. I do, however, own DracoStarbo's soul. It smells like chocolate.

* * *

A little over two weeks passed by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it could with such a strange combination of people. Sam spent a lot of his time in his room obsessing over a very strong idea for an identity potion he had in mind. He said it would help them identify normal people from say, warlocks. So if any of the girls ever had any doubts about whether or not someone was human or a bloodthirsty warlock or demon in disguise, they could simply get a piece of their DNA, a hair strand or something similar, and put it in the potion.

For non-magical people, the potion would remain clear. For those with magic, depending on what kind of being they were, it would turn a different color. As for what those colors were, Sam had no idea. He would have to get a warlock and use a clip of his hair for the potion before knowing what color a warlock is, so he would have to wait until the next time they faced and killed a warlock to discover that power. He planned on testing it on himself and one of the girls to see what color witches and mages were once he finished.

Phoebe liked to join him often to either help him or watch. She didn't get the process as well as he did, but that was only because she didn't spend as much time on the subject, whereas Sam was spending all of his free time either doing that or his homework. Prue only let him do trial runs when either she or one of the other girls was in the room to supervise. Sam didn't mind though. He knew it was only for safeties sake in case he got seriously hurt. Some of the failed attempts did in fact blow up and make a mess of the room. Thankfully, he hadn't broken anything yet or blew up the house. Sam was just glad that Prue still let him even _do_ the trial ones after the first three blow-ups. She did insist that he stand as far back from the potion bowl as he could before adding in potentially negatively reacting ingredients.

Sam was getting very close to success and might even finally reach his goal in a day or two. Dean on the other hand, loudly complained about Sam's obsession and threatened to tie him up and drag him out of the house if he didn't do something "fun" soon. Sam tried to argue that potion making _was_ fun for him, but Dean just told him he only feels that way because he's been locked up in his damn room so much he forgot what fun _was_. At that point usually Prue or Piper would walk by and tell Dean to leave Sam alone.

Dean still slept in the same bed as Sam and they were actually beds now instead of mattresses on the floor. On the weekdays, Dean would sleep up in Sam's room and during the weekends, Sam would sleep down in Dean's. Sam also happily got revenge on Dean a few days after he discovered Dean had tickle-tortured him and sent him to the principal's office by slipping a little temporary pink hair-dye into his shampoo. This set an all-out prank war between the brothers that lasted about a week until Prue got caught in the crossfire… She was not very happy to say the least.

Dean and Prue clashed…..a _lot_, but as time passed, the clashes settled from constant shouting-matches and snappishness to just affectionate annoyance and teasing. Most of their arguments centered on that fact that Prue wanted to treat Sam and Dean like children while Dean wanted her to treat them like adults. Sam, on his part, didn't mind being treated like a child. After all, he _was_ one. Well, a teenager technically, but still… He was actually quite fond of Prue as the authority figure. She supported him in ways that his dad never did. She didn't push him to learn to fight better, but instead to be a normal kid. Most importantly, she was there. She and the sisters were there to talk to whenever he wanted and that meant a lot to him.

That Thursday morning, Dean woke up before Prue had the chance to jerk him out of peaceful dreams to Sam curled up to his side. He smiled down at the little guy and ruffled his hair. Sam furrowed his eyebrows for a second in response before sighing in his sleep and snuggling closer into him. Dean paused, fighting between his desire to not disturb Sam's sleep and the overwhelming need to pee. He came to a decision that would hopefully compromise the two and slowly, carefully removed his brothers arm from around his waist and quietly slid out of his grasp before sneaking a pillow under Sam's arm to snuggle up to instead. The sleeping boy immediately took the bait and cuddled it fiercely. Dean looked at Sam and chuckled before going to relieve his bladder.

After relieving his bladder, he walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, finding Piper staring at a documentary about how witches were burned at the stake with a worried look in her eyes. Dean walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said. "No one's going to burn you and you aren't 'evil.' Trust me, I know."

Piper jumped and yelped. "Dean! Oh, uh, I wasn't worried," she said unconvincingly.

"Listen, Piper," Dean said and slipped his arm from her shoulders and moved it so he could touch her arm lightly. "I know that look in your eyes. You were worried. You don't have any reason to be."

Piper looked away from him and bit her lip, seeming to debate with herself, before opening her mouth to speak, when Prue walked in.

"Morning, what are you watching?" she asked.

Piper immediately grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, shaking Deans hand off. "Nothing, just a show."

Dean rolled his eyes and inwardly cursed Prue for her bad timing.

"About witches?" she asked, grabbing a pitcher of water. "Are you worried we're going to be burned at the stake?"

"Ha-ha, yeah right!" Piper said in what was probably the most unconvincing manner ever. Dean glared at Prue for the rude comment and for not seeing that her sister was actually afraid.

Prue raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Oh, by the way, Andy called," Piper said.

Prue's face dropped. "When?"

"While you were in the shower."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were in the shower."

"Oooh," Dean said, catching the meaning to the look on Prue's face. "You didn't come home last night, at least not before Sam and I went to sleep. Did you get laid?"

"DEAN!" Prue snapped at him.

"What? It was just a question! Did you? Was it bad or something, you don't look pleased about it. Did he-"

"Stop it! I am _not_ talking about this with you."

"Awe, come on! You _did_ get laid right?"

"_Get out!_" Prue started pushing him out of the room.

"Hey!"

"OUT!" she repeated and threw him a ways out of the kitchen before turning back to Piper.

"Bad date?" Piper asked.

"No, no-no-no. It was great."

Sam, having woken up soon after his brother had replaced his warmth with an inferior pillow, walked into the kitchen minding his own business. He planned to get a nice big cup of yummy coffee and be on his way.

"You know," Prue said, nodding slightly in an edgy voice. "Dinner, movie…sex."

"Excuse me," Piper started, reflecting Sam's thoughts as his eyes popped wide open, "on the first date? You sleaze!"

"I could have lived without hearing that."

"Oh!" Piper said, snapping around to look at him. "Sam! We didn't see you there. Sorry!"

Sam just closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I'm just… going to delete that comment from my mind…. Or try to."

Prue got his cup of coffee for him as an apology.

"Thanks," he said, drinking it hot and black.

Piper looked over at him impressed. "Wow, you must really like coffee." Sam nodded, still drinking. "Maybe you shouldn't drink it so much. Your body might get dependent on it."

Sam paused drinking to speak. "I don't care."

"I drink it every morning and I'm fine," Prue said, getting her own cup.

Piper just raised her eyebrows at Prue and put a hand on her arm. "Excuse us for a moment Sam." She led Prue out of the kitchen to continue the previous conversation away from virgin ears. "Anyway, was it _that_ bad?"

"No, it was _that_ good actually," Prue said while walking with her. "Well, we were amazing, but that's not the point! I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow. It just shouldn't have happened, that's all!"

"What shouldn't have happened?" Phoebe asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Prue slept with Andy," Piper informed.

"I _knew_ she got laid!" Dean said, coming from around the hall.

"Thanks a lot mouth!" Prue snapped at Piper.

"So, was it that bad?"

"I'm not telling you!" Prue snapped.

"Why not?"

"You're still in high school!"

"And you never got laid in high school?"

"That's none of your business!"

"So you _did_ get laid in high school!"

"We are _not _having this conversation."

"What? Is it because I'm a guy?" Prue started walking to the kitchen, gesturing for her sisters to stay where they were, and Dean followed her. "Hey, Prue! Come on! You can tell me SOMETHING! I didn't ask for details…"

She neared the backdoor.

"Prue?"

She opened the backdoor. "You've GOT to tell me. Did he-"

She cut him off by shoving him out and locking the door. He banged on it in response. "HEY! Come on Prue! Let me in!"

She rolled her eyes and walked off in the other direction, leaving Sam to stare a bit confused at what just happened as he drank his coffee. Dean caught Sam's eye and waved to him. Sam blinked a few times before waving back. Dean winked at Sam before pulling out a paperclip in his pocket and using it to pick his way back into the kitchen while he watched, drinking his coffee. Once the task was finished, Dean walked back into the kitchen and leaned against a wall with an 'I am so awesome' look on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and snorted. Dean glanced at him with mock-hurt. Sam just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, Midget, let's go!" Dean said, giving up the silent argument with Sam.

"What? No! I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"So?" Dean asked.

"Soooo, do you remember how Piper reacted the last time we left without eating breakfast?"

Dean seemed to think to himself for a moment before nodding. "Hmmm, good point, Shrimp."

As if an alarm went off, Piper ran back into the kitchen. "Don't you dare leave without breakfast!"

"You know we would _never_ do such a thing, Sis!" Dean cried out in mock alarm.

"Liar..." she muttered as she started cooking breakfast "Why is the backdoor open?"

"Oh, Prue locked me out. I guess she's just too touchy about her sex life."

"She _what?!_" Piper asked as her eyes went wide.

"Hey, be careful not to burn the eggs!"

"I would _never_ burn the eggs," Piper said, but focused that much more on them anyway.

As soon as she gave it to them, Dean started eating as quickly as possible and rushed Sam to finish his. Sam did so, a bit annoyed, and they cleaned the dishes before Dean dragged him out of the house and practically threw Sam in the car and turned it on, waiting for Odd. Sam looked at him annoyed and crossed his arms.

"What's the rush, Dean?"

"I just…want to get to school early to practice my new power and all…"

Sam gave him an alarmed look.

Dean averted his eyes and stared out of the window. "Oh, look! It's Odd!" He waved at Odd.

Odd waved back and walked over, opening the door and crawling into the backseat. "Hi, guys," he said, smiling shyly.

"Hi, Odd," Sam said, not taking his eyes off of Dean.

"Hi," Dean said and popped a tape in before starting to drive. After a while, he glanced over at Sam. "Hey, Sammy, take a picture. It will last longer."

"What did you do to those poor people?!" he asked.

"Well, can't say now anyway," Dean said and smirked.

"What people?" Odd asked.

"At school. I think he's been harassing the student population," Sam said, glaring at Dean.

"Naaah, Sammy just likes exaggerating. Don't worry about it," Dean said.

They drove to school without further conversation and Dean parked his car, heading to school with them. Sam smiled at Happy, who ran over to greet them, and then glared at Dean and raised his eyebrow with a questioning look on his face. Odd and Happy started talking and Dean looked at a girl across the hall chattering to a guy and then back at Sam, who raised both eyebrows and looked at the girl. Dean focused his eyes back on the girl and stared for a moment before the girl suddenly yelped and grabbed her behind, shouting at the boy she was just talking to. The boy looked confused and the girl answered his confusion with a powerful smack in the face. Dean laughed and Sam glared at Dean and hit him.

Happy and Odd looked at Sam, confused at the random violence.

"Why'd you hit Dean?" Odd asked.

"Because he deserved it," Sam answered, glaring at Dean again. The two boys who had no siblings of their own just stared back at him, still uncomprehending.

Dean smirked and shrugged before reaching over and messing up Sam's hair. "Sammy here is just going crazy."

The school day passed without much happening. Surprisingly, no one got in trouble, got detention, or got suspended – in Dean's case, again. Happy didn't even get into a fight. Happy, as the boys had discovered, got into fights a lot. The only reason he wasn't expelled by now is because the people he got into fights with were basically assholes anyway and the principle knew him and his grandma. She understood he was a sweet boy and tried to work with him to make him stop fighting people. It was working so far. Happy got into fights a lot less often then when he'd started school and he was generally a little less violent, though if someone bullied him or one of his friends in front of him…

After school, Dean stopped off at The Quake to try and mooch free food off of Piper. Despite her nervousness and snappy attitude, Dean somehow, for some reason, thought he had a chance. Sam tried to convince Dean out of going on this pointless side trip and instead take them directly home. Odd voiced that he was in no hurry to get back home and that he didn't mind making an extra trip, which in Dean's opinion made it settled. When they got to the bar, Sam told him that he was going to stay far away from Dean if he insisted on going through with his ridiculous plan and took Odd off to the other side of the restaurant to chat. Dean rolled his eyes and walked up to the bar and smiling at Piper's nervous form in a polite manner. The woman in question, who had been checking over some kind of list, looked up and glared at him, instantly suspicious.

"Look, Dean, what are you doing here? I'm _extremely_ busy as you know!"

"Weeeell, Sis," Dean said, grinning. "I, uh, was wondering if maaaybe your little brothers and one of your brother's friends can get….some food for their starving bellies."

"If you want food here, then get a job!" Piper snapped. "I've got enough _paying _customers to deal with! I'm not going to give you free-" She was cut off when the phone rang and she rushed over to pick it up. "You're sick!? NOW?! Damn…. All right, I guess I'll _have to make the delivery myself_."

She listened to the person on the end for a little bit before thanking them and hanging up, looking distressed.

"Listen, I've got to go. GO HOME!" she snapped at Dean and walked off.

"Tooooouchy," Dean said as he watched her walk off.

Sam was talking to Odd absentmindedly about something or another at the other end of the restaurant, inwardly rolling his eyes at Dean's attempts to get free food from an obviously distressed woman. Dean would be lucky if he came out of the mess with all of his bits intact. Piper had been on edge ever since she was dumped with the task of running the place and she was much more likely to snap at others, especially if those others were asking for it, as Dean seemed to be doing. In the middle of his thoughts and his conversation with Odd, a voice rang inside of his head, distracting him immediately.

'_I'm going to chloroform her as soon as I get to the car…'_ the voice muttered.

Sam's eyes widened in alarm and he realized that this was a thought from someone about to hurt an innocent woman. He looked around to see if he could somehow pinpoint the owner of the voice. He stood up and looked around. The voice was male and seemed to belong to a youngish man. Odd, confused, stood up too and asked what was going on.

'_She's already waiting in the car,'_ the voice said. _'This will be easy.'_

Realizing the voice was probably coming from outside based on that comment, Sam left the restaurant hurriedly and started looking around the parking lot looking for a car with a woman in it. Odd ran to keep up with him.

'_Almost there,'_ the voice said.

Just then, Sam saw a man with black hair approaching a car with a young red-headed lady. Sam ran towards them, knowing the voice probably belonged to the black haired man, and shouted, desperate to stop the upcoming crime. "HEY! Stay away from her!"

'_What the-'_ the voice commented, surprised as the man who Sam was now _sure_ belonged to the voice's eyes went wide.

"SAM! What are you _doing?!_" Odd cried as he ran after him.

The lady in the car turned around and the man ran the rest of the way to it, getting in the car and quickly pressing chloroform against her nose and mouth before she could realize what was going on and run. Sam reached the car a minute later and flung open the door, hitting him. The man pulled Sam the rest of the way into the car and wacked Sam quickly over the head as hard as he could with his elbow a couple of times and slammed his head into the dashboard, knocking him out. Odd ran over to the car to try and overtake him, but the man got out of the car and easily knocked him out as well before shoving his and Sam's unconscious bodies into the backseat and driving off.

After Piper left to make the deliveries, Dean realized he wasn't going to get any free food and started looking around for Sammy and Odd. They weren't anywhere in sight. Dean sighed, wondering where they'd gone off to and hoping they weren't getting into trouble. The last thing Piper needed was something going wrong at The Quake. After a few minutes, he started calling out their names, but didn't get any response…

He started asking around to see if anyone had seen boys fitting the description of Odd and Sammy. The last anyone had seen of them was over ten minutes ago. Dean fought back alarm and figured that maybe they were in the bathrooms, so he checked there. He still didn't find them. Starting to worry, he walked outside to see if he could find them there. He didn't find them, but he did find Odd's backpack on the ground… and it looked like it had blood on it. NOW Dean was really starting to worry. He walked around outside, asking if anyone had seen anyone fitting the description of either Sammy or Odd, but no one had seen anything. Something had gone horribly wrong…

A few hours later, Sam came to and tried to move his arms only to discover that he was securely tied to a chair. He looked around him to observe that they were in a dark, mostly empty place with spots of light shining down from the ceiling seemingly at random. He looked behind him to see that another chair that held Odd tied up was back to back with his. Odd groaned, coming too, and opened his eyes.

"Sam? Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Sam said.

"Why did you chase that guy?"

Sam opened his mouth to respond when a woman started screaming. He looked over to see the red-haired lady from earlier tied to a table with black candles around her. A man holding a black candle approached her and she tried to speak to him.

"Please, I beg you. Don't hurt me," she cried. The man put the candle on a holder. "Let me go! Please, Stefon!"

The man stepped into the light, revealing himself to be extremely old. "It's Javna!" he said before beams of light came from his eyes and hit the screaming woman.

Before their eyes, she aged and aged until she was an old woman and the old man was the young man the two had seen approaching the lady before. He laughed and released the old confused woman before taking her away. An amount of silence passed between the friends before Sam spoke.

"I know this might be hard to believe, but my sisters are witches and my brother and I are mages."

"Really? Well, that's okay, I see dead people."

Sam sighed in frustration. "I'm being serious dammit!"

Odd turned his head to look at him and gave him an angry 'wtf' look, as if pissed he didn't believe him. "_So am I!_"

Sam rolled his eyes. "My siblings all have powers, okay? I'll prove it to you when we get out of this. Prue is telekinetic, Dean is kind of telekinetic, Phoebe can see the future, Piper can freeze time, and I can read thoughts. I'm a little shaky, but… I've heard them!"

"No, _really,_" Odd said, determined to make Sam listen to him. "I see dead people. I hang around _Elvis_ for crying out loud! He's a nice fellow, strange though."

"How is this so hard to believe after what you just saw?!" Sam asked. "And _now_ is not the time to be sarcastic!"

"_I'm not being sarcastic dammit!_" Odd cried out frustrated.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop fucking around already," he said while using a knife he had hidden up his sleeve to cut away at the ropes.

"I'm NOT fucking around! You just told me you and your siblings have _magical powers_, yet you can't believe I see the freaking _dead!_ What the hell?!"

"_I hang around _Elvis," Sam said in a mocking voice. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to take you seriously! Almost got it…"

"But I _do_ hang around Elvis! I'm telling the _truth_! Got what?"

"This," Sam said and finished cutting away at the ropes on his right hand and used it to cut away the ropes on his left. He then got up and cut the ropes away at Odds hands. "Now, let's get the fuck out of here, how about it?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me! Thanks!" Odd said happily and followed him as he started to run off. "I really _do_ see dead people you know!"

"Whatever. Be quiet, will you? I don't want us to get caught!"

They managed to sneak outside and Sam fished out his cell phone, turning it on and calling Dean.

Dean picked up the phone in a second. "SAMMY! Where the hell are you?"

"Look, this guy got us… I think he might be in the book."

"The book?"

"Of _Shadows!_ Listen, his name is Javna. He seems to… steal youth and take it for himself with his eyes."

"Okay, Sammy, whatever. _Where are you?!_"

Sam hurriedly told him where he was and Dean ran to the car and turned it on instantly, speeding off. "I'm on my way, Sammy! You just take Odd and run, okay?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, Dean heard Odd shouting over the phone in a frantic voice. "SAM! HE'S COMING! LOOK OUT!"

"RUN, ODD!"

"SAM!" Dean cried out. "What's going on?" The only response Dean heard from him was a yell of pain and the sharp snap of the cell phone falling against the floor. "Sam?!"

After a few moments, someone picked up the phone and Dean heard the sound of heavy breathing. Dean listened to see if he had anything to say, like some kind of ransom or even a fucked up comment. After a moment of nothing but breathing, Dean spoke. "You let him go, you son of a bitch, or I swear I will find you and KILL you!"

The person on the other end, a man, simply chuckled and hung up the phone. Dean listened to the silence for a moment before cursing and hanging up himself, immediately dialing Prue's number as he sped up the car. After a couple of rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" she said, confused.

"Hey, Prue, it's Dean," he said, his voice urgent and rushed, trying to get out as much information as possible about what they might be dealing with. "I don't have much time to explain. Sam got kidnapped by something, a creature or your kind of demon maybe, named Javna. He sucks youth or something and might be in the Book of Shadows. Go home and look it up. Sam's at 78 Waterfront Boulevard! I'll see you there!"

"Wait, Dean-" Prue started, but Dean cut her off by hanging up.

As Dean sped towards his destination, he hoped that Prue would look up this Javna guy in the Book of Possible Nonsense, and find a way to defeat him. Until then, he was going to try and save his brother from this thing, whatever it was, and make him pay for messing with his little brother. If Dean didn't get to Sam now, he might be too late, so now was no time to hear Prue's little rants about "safety" or whatever else she can think up. Sammy was in danger.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality was only twenty minutes or so, he pulled up to the address. It was a big, warehouse-type place. Dean paid no more attention as he ran to the door and yanked on it, finding it locked. In desperation, Dean searched his pockets for his tools, wishing with all of his might that the door would just freaking OPEN and picturing the idea clearly. Suddenly, he heard a crashing sound and he looked up to see the door had forcefully opened itself. Dean thanked his powers for the convenience and rushed through the door, looking for Sammy. It was awfully dark in there, with spots of light coming from the ceiling, which made it a bit hard to see.

It was then that Dean saw Sammy, lying under one of the spots of light and his heart clenched in his throat. He was… beaten badly. His body was bruised, cut and bleeding. His head… was injured and blood seemed to form a halo around his poor little body. His clothes were torn and his arm was bent at an unnatural angle. Dean rushed over to him, pulling out his gun and knelt beside him, stroking his face slightly.

"Sammy," he whispered. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sam's eyes cracked open and he whimpered. "It hurts… to… breathe…. Ahhh, he's too st-strong… Not like… the o-others."

Dean felt tears in his eyes and wiped off a smear of blood from Sammy's cheek, anger starting to rage inside of him. "It's going to be okay, Sammy, I'm here now. He's not going to hurt you again…"

"Make …it st-stop h-hurting… Ow, my … head," Sam cried, his voice trembling and tears pouring from his eyes.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay..." Dean said, caressing his face.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, his breath coming out in painful wheezing gasps. He clenched his eyes shut as if trying to block out the horrendous pain, when suddenly, his face relaxed and he became unresponsive.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, voice trembling. "_Sammy?!_" When Sam didn't respond to him, Dean quickly checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he found one, revealing that Sam was still alive, just unconscious.

Suddenly, he felt someone whack him from behind. He was knocked back from the force of the blow and flipped over to face his attacker. It was man, probably the same man that hurt Sam. As Dean looked into his eyes he felt utter rage building up inside of him and fueling him. The man, unfazed, glared at him.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" he asked angrily. "How did you kids find me?!"

Dean pictured clearly in his mind what it would be like to smash that guy in the face with as much force as he could muster, to punch his teeth out, to hurt him horribly. The man's face turned slightly, as if slapped. He then held a hand to his cheek and chuckled, smiling slightly.

"Oh… _witches._ I'm afraid it's going to take a little more than _that_ to hurt me boy."

Dean got even angrier and stood up, his breath shaking in pure rage.

"Come on," he said, holding out his arms. "Give me your best shot!"

Suddenly, an unknown feeling merged with his rage and filled him. A thing Dean realized was his magic, feeding off of his rage and circling within him. He screamed and envisioned picking the guy up and throwing him through the distant wall of the building and smashing into an outside concrete wall, crushing his skull. He took every angry, hateful emotion he ever had and put it into his power. The man suddenly flew back several feet and hit the wall, but didn't crash through it.

Dean clenched his teeth and envisioned his fist going _through_ the fucking bastards head and the feeling of having the thing hanging off on his arm. The man's head jerked back violently and he spit out a tooth. The man, Javna, Dean thought, growled in anger and stood up, walking towards him. Dean imagined with delight the image of throwing him so hard into the floor it would create a deep crater. Javna was thrown to the side and knocked off his feet and he glared at Dean in intensity. Dean walked towards him, imagining stomping his foot THROUGH the fuckers ribcage and into the floor under him. Javna shouted out in pain as he felt a harsh kick to his ribs. Dean continued to approach him, with rage, throwing Javna about and beating him with all of his mental might.

He barely registered it when Prue stormed into the building with Phoebe and Piper and started chanting a spell. He simply watched as Javna suddenly started screaming and seemed to rot before his very eyes, turning into nothing but a mere skeleton, then dust. Prue spoke to him, but her words passed through one ear and out the other.

"It's a good thing that spell only required three of us and not all five…" she said and walked towards him, concerned. "Dean?" She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. "Are you alright?"

"Get Sammy to a hospital," Dean muttered, all of his adrenaline fading.

Piper saw Sam first and voiced it by crying out and running to him. Phoebe got out her cell phone and dialed 911 to get an ambulance. Prue gasped. "SAM!"

"Odd… is here too, somewhere… Find him," Dean continued, his vision growing fuzzy.

"What?" Prue asked and turned to face him. "Dean, are you hurt too?"

"I'm… fine. Worry about… Sam… I-" Dean muttered, feeling dizzy. He couldn't seem to speak anymore as he swayed a little, his eyes widening slightly as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Are you feeling okay, Dean?" Prue asked concerned and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I'm… fine," Dean said, but contradicted his statement when suddenly he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.


	10. Remember Me

Alright HPSPN! Alright! Here it is! XD JK, I was gonna put it up anyway, but hey. The reviews make me put it up that much faster. For instance, I finished it tonight. :P LOL Maui Melody. It's simple, Starbo had some spare souls lying around and gave me one of hers. She has multiple souls you see... She also owns one of mine. I give out some of my free souls to my constant long juicy dedicated reviewers. Ahhh, another chappie!

OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS! -hugs reviewers- THANKYOU for getting the review number past 44, THANKYOU! Now this story is the most reviewed one I had. Thank GOODNESS! The competition was... sad...

Warnings: Uh... more dramalamas :P

Oh another thing. I have this seperation of spirits I should explain. I'll explain at the end.

Disclaimer: Every chapter? Really?

* * *

Prue sat by Dean's bedside, holding his hand lightly as she looked up with pleading eyes at the doctor. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor looked at her, smiled lightly, and nodded. "He'll be fine, though he might be pretty tired over the next few days. It seems as though he's overexerted himself, which caused him to fall unconscious. It might have been the shock of seeing his brother … the way he was. After he regains consciousness, he'll be free to leave."

"And how is … Sam?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"He's not faring as well, I'm afraid," the doctor said. "His arm is broken as well as a few of his ribs. He might be suffering from trauma due to the blows to his head. At the worst, he'll have brain damage. We won't know for sure until he wakes up. We've got him hooked up to an IV and some pain killers for now."

Prue sighed and buried her head in her hands. "Please let me know if there are any changes."

"Yes, Ma'am," the doctor said and left the room.

Prue sighed and stared at Dean, still holding his hand. She hoped Sam was okay. She was so worried about them, and Dean … he shouldn't have just LEFT like that, but if he didn't, would Sam be in even worse condition? Maybe … Did she do something wrong, like letting them out of her sight? Maybe she should have just made them go home right after school and refuse to allow any exceptions … or something. She was so confused. The door behind her opened and she heard the scuffling of feet.

"Prue," Andy said. "I heard your brothers got admitted…"

Prue got up out of her chair and walked over to him, hugging him immediately. "Oh Andy…"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Can it wait just a little while?" she responded and walked out the door to look for her sisters.

Andy followed behind her. "I'm sorry. I know this must be hard. Are they going to be okay?"

"Dean's fine."

"And Sam?"

"They don't… know yet."

She spotted Piper, leaning against a wall with a tissue held tightly clutched in her hands and her eyes red and puffy. She walked over to her younger sister and embraced her tightly. Piper, in turn, wrapped her arms around her, sobbing. Prue caressed her back and pulled Pipers head on her shoulder, stroking her hair. Piper leaned against her and tried to calm down. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Piper seemed to calm down enough to withdraw from her embrace. Prue left an arm around her shoulder and wiped away her tears with her other hand.

"Ph-Phoebe's in with… S-sam," Piper said tearfully.

"Well, Dean's going to be okay if that makes you feel any better," Prue said.

"Well, that's a relief. At least we don't have to worry about TWO brothers dying."

Phoebe walked out, holding a box of tissues, and hugged Piper. "Shhhh. He's going to be okay, Piper. They both are, okay?"

"Dean is … going to be okay. When he comes too, he can probably get checked out," Prue said numbly.

"See? Dean's okay already. And Sam will be fine too, you'll see," Phoebe said.

"We should go and check on Odd. He's still in the waiting room," Prue said.

The four walked out to the waiting room and found Odd sitting in a chair with his hands folded and numbly looking at the ground. His face had a few scratches and bruises on it, but other than that, he was fine. When he'd seen Javna coming after them, he'd shouted out a warning to Sam and Sam told him to run, and he did. He'd just gone to get help, but now Sam was hurt because he left. He felt guilt welling up in his chest. He should have stayed. Maybe then Sam would be all right…

Prue walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, there, how are you doing?"

Odd sniffed and wiped his eyes, feeling them water. "I should have stayed…"

"Oh no, Honey, you did the right thing."

Odd shook his head. "I should have gone back… I could have helped maybe."

"There's nothing you could have done," Phoebe said with her arm still around Piper.

Odd couldn't hold back his tears anymore and just started crying. "No… Sam is h-hurt now because of me! If I'd have… stayed… o-or g-gone back… he might be… o-okay!"

Prue sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into her side in a comforting gesture. "No, if you'd have gone back, the only thing you would have accomplished is having your own room beside Sam's. Things might even be worse. You did the right thing, okay?"

When Prue first put her arm around him, Odd nearly jumped, not used to such a gesture. Then he relaxed and leaned into her comforting embrace and latched on to the comfort she offered, sobbing into her shoulder. He cried, wishing with all of his might that Sam would be okay. He worried about both him and Dean, who he heard fell unconscious.

"A-any word?" he asked tearfully.

"Dean is going to be fine," Prue said.

"And Sam?" Odd asked.

"They… don't know yet," Phoebe said. "Not until he wakes up."

"C-can I s-see… him?" Odd asked tearfully.

The girls looked at each other and Prue answered. "I don't think that's such a good idea Odd…"

Odd looked at them and realized they were afraid of scaring him or hurting him with the condition Sam might be in. They didn't know about the things he'd already seen or the things he'd been through already so early on in his life. He probably would have laughed in another situation, but Sam was hurt and he wanted to see his friend. He looked them dead in the eyes with a dead serious look.

"I want to see Sam. I don't care what he looks like. I want to see him. Please…"

"Well," Prue said, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"If he wants to see Sam, than let him," Piper said, speaking up. "He's his friend. We don't have any right to stop him."

"Actually," Andy said, speaking up himself. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask him a few questions about what happened."

All three girls glared at him and Piper spoke first. "Can't you see he's _hurting_ right now?"

"No," Odd said. "I mean, it's fine. He can ask me. We might as well get this out of the way."

Odd basically told Andy what had happened minus the powers and Javna's inhumanity. Andy thanked him for the information and reluctantly left. After he was gone, Odd demanded to be taken to see his friend. The girls took him, although a bit reluctantly. Odd walked into the room holding his friend and sat in the chair by his bedside, staring at him. His face and exposed arm was bruised and his left arm was in a cast. Odd sighed and gazed at Sam's face, hoping Sam was going to be okay. Piper walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

Prue stared at Sam, barely able to believe what she was seeing. That was her little brother lying there, hurt and beaten, and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt about as helpless as he looked lying there, broken and defeated. He was so… small, so fragile. She felt numb inside, like this couldn't be real. This whole thing, with the stupid witchcraft and spells and demons… but it was, and the proof was right in front of her.

Just by being who they were, they were going to be attacked, and she couldn't stop it. These things, these monsters would keep coming after them, time and time again, putting their lives at risk. How were they going to get through this? Prue let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and walked to the other side of the room, sitting down in a chair by the door. She buried one of her hands in her hair to grasp her head and leaned back, staring at the wall numbly. Phoebe walked over to her, concerned.

"Hey, what's going through your mind?" she asked.

"It's just… how are we going to get through this? I mean… with… everything. Even if Sam ends up being okay this time, there could be a next time… and any… any one of us…"

"Just go through it," Odd said from his chair, his eyes not leaving Sam. "Try to live day by day. Just try not to worry, I guess. Concentrate on how to keep safe in the present or deal with things as they come. Don't worry about how you're going to survive and just _do_ it. That's my view on it anyway."

"What?" Piper asked.

"Well," Odd said. "I assume you're talking about being witches and mages or whatever?"

The three girls all turned to look at him. "You know about that?" Piper asked.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Sam told me when we were tied up. This was after we watched a lady have the youth drained from her or whatever, so it wasn't that surprising."

"Look, Odd-" Phoebe started.

"Don't worry," Odd interrupted her. "I know it's not a good idea to let the public know about that kind of thing. I'll keep your secret, trust me." Odd opened his mouth to say more, but then closed it in indecision.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well… I uh… there's this thing," Odd started.

"You can tell us," Phoebe said reassuringly, offering him a weak smile.

"I'm not a witch or anything, but there are some weird things about me too. I um… this sounds pretty silly …"

"Trust me," Piper said. "If you can believe we have magical powers and fight demons and warlocks, I think we can believe what you have to say."

"I see spirits that haven't moved on or can't for some reason. They come to me for help I think. Justice or revenge. No one else can see them, just me. They follow me sometimes."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "I think I can believe that."

"For instance, Elv-… there's a spirit standing right there," Odd said, pointing to the side of Sam's bed. "He's worried about me and Sam, I think."

The girls turned to look, but as expected, saw nothing. Then Prue spoke. "Do you know him?"

"Well, he's been around me for quite some time, so in a way, yeah. And I know _of_ him."

"Know _of_ him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, he's kind of… well known."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know if I should say," Odd said. "It sounds kind of crazy. Sam didn't believe me anyway."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "Now I _really_ want to know who it is."

"Look," Odd said. "I swear, I'm not crazy!"

"Please," Prue said. "Just tell us who it is."

"Uhm…"

"Well?" Piper asked.

"Elvis… Presley."

Phoebe blinked a couple of times and just stared at him. "You see Elvis Presley?"

"Yeah…" Odd said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right here, in this room?"

"Standing over Sam's bed, yeah."

"Wow," Phoebe said. "That's… that's…"

Prue stared at Odd and the shock of everything hit her at once. She and her sisters were witches and her brothers were mages. They were all doomed to a life of fighting warlocks and demons and who knows what else. Sam got kidnapped and attacked by a demon and was now lying on a hospital bed and might even end up having brain damage. Their normal lives, all of theirs, were officially over and now… now Odd saw dead people. Not just _any_ dead people, but Elvis Presley. Her mind reeled and spun and she stood up to go outside and get a breath of fresh air. Instead of getting a breath of fresh air however, she fainted.

The girls and Odd whipped their heads around at the sudden loud _thunk_ of their sister falling to the floor in a dead faint and for a second, no one did anything, simply trying to process what just happened. Then Piper, being the first to snap out of it, rushed to her side and started fanning her. Phoebe just blinked and looked at Odd, who looked at her in confusion.

"Did she just faint?"

"It's… been a stressful time for her," Phoebe said.

"Prue, are you okay?" Piper asked a bit hysterically, worried something was suddenly wrong with her and not realizing she'd simply fainted. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Did something happen? Speak to me!"

"Why is it that revealing _my_ secret causes people to react like this? I mean, I might be a bit bias since it _is_ my situation, but having magical powers sounds a bit stranger then seeing the dead, but maybe that's just me."

"No, Honey, it's not you," Phoebe said. "I think it's just that everything kind of caught up to her at once."

"Uuuh, Elvis… witch… nuuh," Prue groaned.

"PRUE!" Piper shouted. "Are you okay?"

Prue cracked open her eyes, confused, and blinked at her. "Piper?"

"Yes, it's me! Are you hurt? Do you feel queasy? Sick? Nauseous? Do we need to call a doctor in here?"

Prue sat up with Piper's help and groaned again. "What you need to do is bring some sense back into my life…"

"So, you're okay?" Piper asked.

"Well, I think at this point, I might be going crazy… but physically-"

"Thank god!" Piper cut in, realizing that Prue was okay and tightly embraced her.

"Thank god I might be going crazy?"

"No! Thank god you're okay! I thought something might have happened to you too! If it did, I don't know if I could bear it right now," she said with a trembling voice, on the verge of tears again, still hugging her older sister.

"I'm okay, Piper," Prue said, wrapping her arms around her to return the hug.

Phoebe gasped, suddenly seeming to realize something. "Hey, Odd! We should call your mother. I'm sure she's worried sick about you."

"Yeah!" Prue said, dropping her arms from around Piper and standing up, fishing out her cell phone. "We should have thought about it before. What's her number?"

Odd's eyes widened. "She'll understand. You don't have to call her!"

"Nonsense," Prue said. "She has to be at least wondering where you are. Now could you please tell me her number?"

"I'll call her!" Odd said, sounding a bit nervous and held out his hand for the phone.

"Okay, take your time," Prue said. "We'll give you a ride home if you need it."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," he said, getting up and heading for the door. "I'll just talk to her outside… alone."

He walked out of the room with Sam and closed the door behind him, feeling as if he'd just walked out of a place of safety and shelter and into a den of lions. He took a deep, shaky breath and tried to come up with something to say to his mother. The last thing Odd wanted to do was alarm her or say the wrong thing. He took a couple more deep breaths and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them and dialed her number with shaky fingers, hitting the call button and bringing the phone to his ear.

It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?!" answered an enchanting voice. "Who is this?"

"It's me…" he said, trying to clear his voice completely of the tears he'd cried for Sam before. "Odd."

"Why are you calling me?" she asked, sounding angry. "You know I hate phone calls!"

"There was an... accident-"

"Don't tell me about it! I don't want to know!"

"I'll be home a little later."

"So? Come home whenever you want, or don't come home at all. It doesn't matter. Are you crying?"

"No!" Odd said, trying harder to clear his voice of his previous tears.

"Don't come back home if you're going to cry. I'm not here to comfort you. I won't! I can't. Do you understand that?"

"Yes…"

"Good!" she said and hung up.

Odd sighed, relieved that the call was over, and took a few minutes to calm himself. Once his heartbeat went seemingly back to normal, he opened the door, walked back into the room, and looked at Sam, out of one kind of horror and into another, the horror that was the reality of Sam possibly never being the same again. Would things have been different if he'd gone back and tried to help Sam? The question plagued him, ate him up inside.

"Well?" Prue asked, looking over at him. "What did she say?"

"Oh, uh… I can stay here as long as I want," he said, walking over to Sam and taking his hand, as if that action could help him feel better. "I really hope he's going to be okay," he whispered. He didn't know how he'd be able to handle it he didn't.

"He'll be all right," Phoebe said, as if it were to reassure herself as much as him. "He'll be fine. You'll see…"

"I better go back and watch over Dean. You know, in case he wakes up," Prue said, walking towards the door.

"Let us know if he does," Phoebe said.

"I will," Prue said and left, closing the door behind her.

She walked back to Dean's room and sat beside him, wondering what she was going to say when he regained consciousness, and how he would handle it. He was closer to Sam than anyone, so he would probably be more upset then all of them put together. She sat by his bedside for hours, thinking about how she and her sisters had come to care so much for the boys that they'd only known for a few weeks. After a while, she started to doze off, closing her eyes. So, naturally, this is when Dean decided to come back to the world of the living.

Dean opened his eyes and after a moment, mumbled, "Oh great … I'm in a hospital and the person they chose to look after me is my main antagonist."

Prue opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "_I'm_ your main antagonist? Not all the demons and warlocks out there?"

"Yeah," Dean said, smirking at her. "You're special."

"What makes me so special?" she asked.

"Well, if _they_ bother me, I can just kick their asses and/or kill them. _You_ however, I'm stuck with."

"Well, I'm honored."

The smile on Dean's face dropped, and he dropped all pretenses. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't think he's regained consciousness yet…" she said uncertainly.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked, his face filled with worry.

"They… don't know yet. They'll be able to tell more when he comes too."

"Don't know? _What's that supposed to mean?!_"

"They don't know how the blows to his head affected him…"

"What… do you mean?" Dean asked, sounding terrified.

"There's a possibility of brain damage-"

"Take me to him!"

"I don't think that's such a good-"

"Take me to him NOW or I swear I'll rip this goddamn hospital apart until I find him," he said, immediately getting out of the hospital bed and glaring daggers at her.

"Okay," she said. "Fine, I'll take you to him."

Dean stared at her expectantly, raising an eyebrow, and Prue sighed, standing up and walking out, leading him down the hall and over to Sam's room. Dean nearly shoved her out of the way and ran over to Sam's bedside, grabbing his hand eagerly and tearing up as he looked him up and down. The girls and Odd blinked in surprise at the sudden event and turned to look at Prue.

"You know, Prue," Phoebe said. "When I said let us know if he came too, I didn't mean you should drag him here for us to see."

"_He_ dragged _me_," Prue said. "Not the other way around."

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"A couple of his ribs are broken, along with his arm," Piper said. "We don't know anything else and probably won't until he wakes up."

"When will that be?" Dean asked.

"We… don't know," Piper said.

Dean sighed and took the seat by Sam's bedside holding Sam's hand tightly, which is where he stayed for hours, just staring at him, thinking about everything Sam and him had been through and worrying about him. The sisters and Odd watched him watch Sam for a long time. An hour passed and Dean barely moved. He just sat by his brother's bedside as if in a daze, just staring at him and holding his hand. Eventually, Prue stood up.

"Listen, I'm sure we're all pretty hungry. Why don't we go out and eat something? Just for a little while. Sam will be here when we get back."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "That sounds like a good idea."

Piper nodded, agreeing too and the girls stood up along with Odd to head towards the door. They needed a break, not just to eat, but to get some fresh air and to escape from the scene, if only for a little while. It was overwhelming, just being in there for so long worrying. They hoped to distract themselves, or try to, if only for a little while. Sam would be there when they got back. The boys also looked like they needed a break. It wasn't good for either Odd or Dean to sit there so long, worrying about Sam. As the girls stood up however, Dean didn't move.

"I'm staying. You can go without me," Dean said.

"But… we're getting _food_," Piper said. "Surely you're hungry."

"I'm not hungry," he said.

At that point, the girls _knew_ he was lying. Dean was _always_ hungry.

"Come on, Dean," Phoebe said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you can use some fresh air…"

"Look, I want to stay, all right?"

"Dean…" Prue started, trying to find the right thing to say.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Just go."

Prue looked at him and sighed. She couldn't deny him the right to stay by Sam's bed side. It would probably do more harm than good if she forced him to come with her. He also probably wanted some time alone with Sam and if that was what he wanted, he deserved it.

"Dean, I know you're probably starving. Do you want us to bring anything back for you?"

"Nah, I'm fine…"

"Look, Mister," Piper said. "Even if you aren't hungry, you're going to eat something. You haven't eaten since morning. I'm going to get your meals in you even if I have to shove them down your throat. Now what do you want?"

Dean sighed. "I don't care."

"You tell me or I'll pick something you hate and force-feed it to you!" Piper said.

Dean looked at her tiredly and resigned. "Fine then, just get me burgers or something. Now could you please just go?"

"All right, we'll go…" Phoebe said and walked out first, followed by Prue and the Odd.

Piper was the last to leave and she stood there looking at Dean for a minute sadly, worried about him.

Dean looked up at her and glared. "Look, I'm FINE! Just GO!"

Piper walked out of the room and caught up to Prue, whom was already headed for the car. She grabbed her arm and she stopped, looking at her questioningly. Piper met Prue's eyes and tried to convey her worry through her own. She was worried about Dean. What if Sam didn't come out of this all right? That would be horrible enough, but she feared that they would lose both brothers if Sam turned out to not be okay.

"Are you sure it's the best thing for him to just leave him there?" Piper asked.

"No," Prue said. "But either way, that's what we're going to do."

"What? Why?" Piper asked.

"I'm pretty sure from the look in his eyes that he wants to be alone with Sam," Prue said. "I'm not going to deny him of that. Besides, we all need some fresh air and I really am hungry."

Piper nodded reluctantly and they left the hospital. The air felt good, along with the openness of the outside in general. It was nice to have a change of atmosphere. Compared that stuffy, closed hospital room, a raging hurricane would have been a welcome change in scenery, but the day was actually quite beautiful. The sun was shining, but not too hot, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. In a way, it seemed surreal to them. How could the day shine and the places seem so cheerful when Sam was lying in a hospital bed after being attacked by a hideous demon? It seemed wrong somehow, unreal, like the whole situation was actually.

Either way, it was a welcome break and made somewhat of a distraction for them. While they didn't forget about Sam, not at all, the simple acts of eating and drinking gave them something to do other then think about the possible horrors of what awaited when Sam opened his eyes… if he ever opened them at all. They made light conversation during their meal and talked of different things. The subject matter was random and they seemed to be grabbing at topics simply to have _anything_ to talk about rather than to have a real attempt at a conversation.

Sooner than they would have liked, the food was gone and their stomachs were full. They got some burgers to go for Dean and headed back to the hospital. They were eager to get back, but at the same time, reluctant. Things seemed a little better on the outside. Almost as if they could pretend that Sam wasn't sick at all, just out with Dean somewhere, and for some random reason, Odd was out eating with the girls. Going back to the hospital meant going back to the hard and cold reality, to welcome fear and terror back into their hearts again. Sam was there, however, and if by chance he did come too and something was horribly wrong, Dean would be there to handle it alone. So they had to go back.

Prue went inside the hospital room alone to give Dean his food and found him standing over Sam's bed and talking to him, stroking his face. He didn't seem to realize she was there and kept talking to Sam. As the words continued to flow from his mouth, Prue started to feel as though she were invading something too personal and had the urge to leave, but something kept her there listening for a few minutes.

"Please…" Dean whispered to Sam brokenly. "Don't leave me. Not now. I can't… I can't live with you gone, Sammy. I just can't and I just got you back, dammit! You don't know what… what it's like without you. I couldn't sleep without nightmares. I was so worried, Sammy. I was worried about you. And oh god, I missed you!" At that point, the tears were flowing freely down his face. "I missed you so… so fucking much… it _hurt_! I missed you so much it was killing me. I missed you, Sammy. I miss you now. Please, don't leave me, I'm begging you. I just got you back, don't you see? You just… you _can't_ leave yet. Not now! Hell, not 'til I'm dead and gone. Sammy… I need you…"

All Prue wanted to do was walk up to him and hug him, but she knew that Dean needed some time alone with his brother and she was basically intruding on them at this point. So instead, she placed the food on the table and quietly left the room. Then, she walked out to the waiting room, where her sisters were. They immediately knew something was wrong from the look on her face.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Is Sam okay?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shrugged. "He didn't… wake up yet."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, looking concerned for her sister.

Prue opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, staring at the floor. Slowly, she felt the tears well in her eyes and started sobbing. It just wasn't fair! Why should they have to suffer? Why couldn't they just live normal lives and just be happy? Piper and Phoebe's eyes widened and they rushed forward to embrace her. Piper stroked her hair and Phoebe rubbed her back.

"What's the matter? I mean … besides the obvious?" she asked.

"I'm just … this whole thing …"

"Shhh, it's okay," Phoebe said, rubbing her back in circles.

"How's Dean?" Piper asked.

"He needs … some more alone time with Sam …"

Phoebe nodded and brought Prue over to one of the chairs to sit down. She met Odd's eye and he smiled unsurely, for lack of knowing what else to say or do. He was completely lost with the whole situation. Last month, he didn't even have any friends other then Elvis, but well, Elvis didn't talk back. It got old talking to someone who couldn't have a conversation. None of the spirits he saw spoke. The dead didn't talk and he didn't know why. They just came to him, expecting help of some sort.

Usually it was justice or revenge on their killers. Sometimes it was just reassuring words. Either way, they all floated in and out of his life, except for Elvis, but even Elvis was just hanging around him in the hopes that he would somehow help him move on. He'd lived like this his whole life, then Sam came along, Sam, a boy that can talk and wanted to talk to him, a boy who actually sought out contact with him and genuinely expected nothing. He just wanted to befriend Odd, that was all. Sam was such a rare gift in Odd's life and now … who knows how he'll turn out to be when he opens his eyes?

He was scared. It might seem strange for him to care for a boy he'd hadn't known for long, but Sam was more than just a friend and that was exactly what made him so important. He _was_ his _friend_, his first friend practically. That alone made Odd care so much for him already. Yet, he felt like an intruder looking upon his weeping family, like he didn't belong. He felt like an alien, an outsider.

How _could_ he belong? It was his fault Sam was in this state. Sam was his _first friend_, and yet he didn't even go to the lengths he'd gone before for the _dead_. He should have gone back… or stayed. He should have done everything in his power to protect his first friend. To just leave him to die like that… was a horrible way to repay him for such a gift. Some friend he was…

They waited an hour before going in to see Sam. Dean was sitting in the chair beside Sam, holding his hand and looking downright miserable, but the bag Prue left for him was empty and in the garbage can. The girls sighed in relief at seeing that he'd at least eaten. For the rest of the time, Dean refused to make conversation and refused to meet any of their eyes. The hours seemed to drag on and yet fly by at the same time. It seemed like years were passing as they sat there, yet when visiting hours were nearly over, it seemed like a minute at most had gone by. Dean was extremely reluctant to leave. When Prue told him visiting hours were nearly over, he spoke for the first time in hours, telling her he didn't want to go. It took a lot of convincing to get Dean to leave with them instead of stay and eventually get kicked out, but eventually, he left with them.

The girls dropped Odd off at home and he looked at the house in dread. Slowly, he told himself not to cry and repeated the words 'don't cry' in his head over and over again as he drew closer to the door. As he placed a hand on the doorknob, he swallowed and took a deep breath before entering the lion's den. As he closed the door behind him, he felt with horror as the unbidden thought of Sam lying on the hospital bed flew into his mind. The guilt welled up in his chest and brought tears to his eyes.

Against his will, he burst into uncontrollable sobs, loud sobs. At that moment, his mother decided to talk into the room and… he couldn't help it, he looked up at her with pleading eyes. He couldn't help it. He just wanted her to hold him… Just this once, if she could just put it all aside and just comfort him. Instead of comfort, her eyes flew open in fear and she darted from the room. For a few moments, Odd started to cry even harder, knowing what was coming.

… But all the tears faded, as they always do, when she came out with the gun.

After the girls and Dean got home, Dean simply asked Prue if he could stay home from school the next day and instead look after Sammy, to which Prue agreed. After that, he walked straight into the basement to spend the hours until the hospital let visitors back in staring blankly at the ceiling and wait for the time to pass. He didn't sleep and didn't bother trying. He just waited and waited. An hour before visiting hours re-opened, he went out to the impala and drove to the hospital to wait… As soon as he was allowed, he was through the door and headed for Sam's room. Before he went in however, he found Sam's doctor standing outside the door and he stopped Dean from going inside.

"Listen, something concerning the development of your brother happened overnight I need to discuss with you."

"What?" Dean asked, speaking his first words since the day before.

"Your brother is awake. He doesn't have brain damage, but…" the doctor said and faded off.

"_BUT?!_" Dean asked, urging him to continue. "Is something WRONG?!"

"He can't remember anything," the doctor said.

"Of the attack?" Dean asked.

"No, anything at all. He remembers to do every day things, like reading, writing, math, but he can't remember anything personal. He probably won't know who you are or anything that's happened to him…"

The news hit Dean like a ton of bricks. It felt as if his heart just suddenly stopped beating. Well, he definitely stopped breathing anyway, at least for a few moments. How the hell could Sam not remember who he was? Who DEAN was? He had to see for himself. He took a deep breath and walked through the door and into Sam's room. Sammy was there, laying on the bed with his eyes open, looking at Dean in… confusion?

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Hello," Sam said weakly. "What's your name?"

Dean's vision swam and he had to lean against the wall. He was in pure shock. Sam didn't… remember him… at all. He was joking, he _had_ to be joking. There was no way … no way he could forget him. He was kidding around, it was a joke. Ha-ha-ha, funny! Yeah, they were all playing some kind of fucked up game. As soon as Sam was healed up, Dean was going to kick his ass for such a disgusting-

"Hey, Mister," Sam said, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Dean closed his eyes tightly and took several deep breaths. This couldn't be happening. Right, a joke… just a- oh hell! Sammy would never ever pull such a sick fucked up thing on him. Dean felt tears falling down his face as he took a shaky breath, looking up into Sam's eyes. Not a drop of recognition was in them. It was… all gone. Everything…

He opened his mouth to say something to Sam, but found he couldn't and instead turned to the doctor, who had followed him in. For a few minutes, he tried to learn how to work his vocal chords. Then he managed to speak. "Is it… is it p-permanent?"

"It might be," he said. "We don't know yet. He could start getting his memory back tomorrow even, but there is a chance he might never remember his past."

Dean nodded and left … he left the hospital room and the hospital, running out to the impala. Although he'd just gotten there, he needed to get away. He needed some space. How could he face this reality? A reality where Sam couldn't remember his name. He was in shock. How could it happen? How? After…. After everything… with a few blows to the head his whole life was erased? Nothing, nothing was left. How could he not remember? How could he forget it all? Everything they'd been through together? All of the laughter, the tears, the fear, the joy. Dad, hunting, life, Dean. All of it, gone. He didn't remember Dean at all, he didn't know who he was… Maybe he would never remember…

Dean barely even saw the car that hit him, and after he was bleeding like a stuck pig and realized what had happened, he barely even cared.

* * *

Yeah, so unless the spirit is an EXTREMELY enraged poltergeist or either was magical in life or has something magical after it in death, that spirit can't talk, and only Odd can see them. There, hope that makes sense. I'll go into more detail later.


	11. Trying So Hard To Remember

AU: Happy Holidays guys! I meant to finish this a while ago... I'm sorry, lol. Well, here it is! FINALLY! I hope you all enjoy. shout outs to Starbo. This chapter is for her... and my other lovely reviewers. Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Oh and thankyou Starbo for the b-day/Chanuka gift fic! 3 She wrote this one shot Supertnaural/Whose Line is it Anyway? fic. I highly reccomend it!

Disclaimer: I want them, but I don't have them.

* * *

The girls woke up the next morning early, though not until a few hours after Dean had awoken. The morning drew on the girls with a dark sense of foreboding as if they already knew something new in their lives had gone wrong. When the sun rose, bringing with it their eyelids, they awoke to an atmosphere thick with misery. They each wished in their own minds that the day before had been some sick demented nightmare, but when they awoke they knew the cold hard reality of the truth. A nightmare would have been a blessing compared to this horrible reality. Why, they'd be grateful to have been plagued instead with the most horrifying nightmares for weeks or months for this reality to be just another of those gruesome pillow horrors.

Prue, upon awakening, wished so badly for the whole thing to be a dream, she walked up to Sam's room, half-convincing herself that the whole thing WAS a nightmare and that Sam was waiting, sound asleep, curled up with Dean and ready for a new day, unharmed. She got there to find the door open and Phoebe leaning against the doorway, staring at an empty bed. The sister didn't notice her at first and Prue's throat locked up, unable to say anything. Even if she COULD speak however, she couldn't think of one thing that she could possibly say. Not to say that there was nothing to be said. There were _millions_ of things that NEEDED to be said, but the words were so strong and so many that they tangled up in each other, creating a knot that took residence in the pit of her stomach, too big to have any hope of making it past her throat let alone escaping her lips.

Then, as Prue watched, Phoebe walked into Sam's room and sat on the bed and ran her hand across his blanket. Prue felt the knot of unspoken words pulsate in her gut as if it were a caged animal trying to escape, but chains laced through her stomach and heart kept it in place and her lips stayed still, though the desire to say something… _anything_ burned her worse than any raging fire could hope to. Phoebe, still not seeing her, lay down on the bed, her movements those of a lost child, and curled up on it, hugging one of Sam's pillows to her chest.

Then, as Prue watched, Phoebe started sobbing. Each miserable sound she made echoed Prue's own feelings, as if those cries had come from Prue's lips, not Phoebe's. Finally, Prue managed to break the invisible locks keeping her feet on the ground and with sudden force, ran forward and hugged her sister. Phoebe, sobbing, latched onto Prue and cried into her shoulder. Prue caressed Phoebe's hair as tears leaked from her own eyes and held her close. Phoebe picked up the blanket in her hands and suddenly jerked and cried out even louder.

"Oh nonononono!" she sobbed. "D-dean!"

"What about Dean?" Prue asked.

"I saw… I s-s-saw h-him i-in the hospital! H-he… wa-as HURT! Real bad… Oh GOD!"

Prue froze in shock. "What?"

"I… h-had a vi-vision…"

"SHIT!" Prue said.

She stood up abruptly and ran all the way down to the basement, looking, hoping, and praying that she would find Dean there. When she found an empty bed, she sank to the floor and sobbed. Phoebe ran in soon behind her and sank to the floor next to her, holding her and leaning on her shoulder, still crying. Prue stared at the empty bed, as if willing Dean to appear completely unharmed, but she knew in her heart that he'd already left early to see Sam… and that was probably where he got hurt and sent to the hospital himself. Dread filled her as she realized that, to her horror, it was already too late. This vision of Phoebe's was something that she probably couldn't stop.

"O…okay Ph-phoebe," she said, trying to gain her composure. "W-we need to go… We… we need to… go."

Phoebe managed to stand up and help Prue get to her feet.

"Wh-where are we going?" Phoebe asked, sobbing.

"We… we need to get… to the hospital," Prue responded shakily.

Phoebe nodded and bit her lip, wiping her face on her sleeve, and headed out towards the car with Prue. Prue got behind the wheel hurriedly and they drove off. In their eagerness to leave the house, they forgot about Piper.

The moment Piper woke up, she felt dread. She tasted it too as a thick electric heavy flavor of spit coating her tongue and wadded at the back of her throat. Piper thought it strange that such a feeling could have a flavor or leave an actual taste, but it did. She wiped away a film of sweat from her forehead and stared at her hand. Nightmare. Hopefully, that was all it was. Memory didn't need to hit her, for she already remembered. The previous nightmare, whatever it was, had been stolen from her mind the instant her eyes opened. She wished, however, that she could remember the thing and hold onto that in lue of the sick reality.

She took a few breaths and then tossed the covers from her person, standing up and walking to the kitchen for a cup of coffee… maybe she'd put a little something extra in it, she thought, something to help the pain. Lonely, she called out for her sisters, wishing for their presence as some form of comfort. Things were… too quiet. The silence added to the horrible feeling building up inside of her. The walls felt too small, and yet too big. Everything felt devastatingly empty. Piper felt tears welling in her eyes as she shouted for her sisters again, and then Dean. Still, no answer.

"Where the _fuck_ are they?!" she asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Her eyes snapped over to it, unwilling to pick it up. She contemplated letting the answering machine get it, and had this mind-set for six rings. After six rings, she suddenly changed her mind and ran over to the phone, snatching it off the receiver.

"Hello? This is Piper Halliwell speaking," she said weakly into the phone.

"Miss. Halliwell. We regret to inform you that your younger brother is in the hospital."

"Yes," she croaked. "Yes, I know. My sisters and I were already there. Sam…"

"No Miss. Halliwell, we're calling you about your other brother, Dean Winchester."

Piper laughed coldly and panicked. "No… no, _Sam_ Winchester is the one who's been admitted."

"Yes… He was admitted yesterday, but this morning, Dean came in as well. He was in a car accident."

"No… there HAS to be some kind of mistake…" Piper said shakily, her voice edging towards hysteria. "Dean simply _couldn't_ have-"

"I'm afraid he did Miss Halliwell, and he's admitted here now."

"NO!" Piper sobbed and sank to the floor on her knees and held the phone cradled to her ear like a life-line. "I already had one brother hurt… I can't lose another… YOU'RE WRONG!" she shrieked into the phone.

"I… I'm sorry Miss. Halliwell."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Piper snapped. "You don't GIVE A SHIT about me and my family! OBVIOUSLY since you got the FACTS wrong. Dean is FINE, you hear me? FINE!"

With that she staggered to her feet and slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Then she screamed out to her sisters.

"PRUEEEEEEE?! PHOEBE!? WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL DAMMIT! THEY SAID DEAN'S ADMITTED! HELL THEY KNOW, RIGHT? THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY WRONG! DEAAAN? ARE YOU HERE? THEY THINK YOU'RE AT THE HOSPITAL!" As she shrieked, her voice tipped over the edge of hysteria and made a home within it.

When she got no answer, she tried again. "PRUE?! PHOEBE?! DEAN?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY DAMMIT!"

She sobbed and made her way around the house, checking all the rooms, screaming their names, and finding no one. When she found no one, dread nearly choked her with its horrid presence. What if not just Dean, but her sisters as well, all got admitted? What if… they were dead or dying?! Piper breathed in short gasps and grabbed her keys, sprinting out to the car with the hospital's destination on her mind. She needed to get there, and fast.

Dean opened his eyes to a world of confusion and blinked a few times as if struggling to look through a fuzzy haze. He felt confused, as if waking from a dream, and tried to gather some notion of what was going on. He felt pain, but it seemed distant, as if from behind some kind of wall. He tried to move, but couldn't. The effort it took to do such a simple action suddenly took far more effort than it was worth. Sleep tugged at his eyes. Holy hell, he felt so freaking tired… as if he could practically sleep the rest of his life away. Groaning, he fought the drowsy temptation with a passion and tried to figure out where he was.

"Where's… Sam… my?" he asked weakly, his lips unwilling to say anything else.

He struggled to turn his head and realized that that was all he really cared about anyway. The concerned face he met when he finally managed to move his head belonged to Prue. Pain laced her eyes as she gazed upon him and sparked anew when his question registered in her mind. He panicked for a moment before life suddenly caught up with him. The demon… Sammy… the car… and… did she know?

"He's… awake."

Confusion and then clarity spread across Prue's face and she seemed to have an internal debate. Then, she turned to look at Phoebe… who Dean just realized was there too. They seemed reluctant to leave… so Dean gave them a look. They _had_ to check on Sammy. They _had_ to. Still, the reluctance didn't leave their faces and Dean gritted his teeth and shot them a glare filled with determination and sheer desperation.

"_**Go!**_" he growled out and hissed in pain as he turned his head away from them.

They lingered for a moment before they honored his request. Footsteps and the closing of a door alerted him of their departure. He thought of Sammy, of how he might never get his memory back and a tear unwillingly slipped from his eyes. He felt a finger brush his cheek, whipping it away, and a light squeeze to his hand. One of the girls had decided to stay while the other went to check on Sam, Dean realized. From the sounds of the quiet, yet audible sobbing, it was Prue. Dean sighed and gave up his battle to the pull of sleep and let his eyes drift shut, welcoming the darkness that came with it.

As the girls walked out into the hallway, they crashed into a very hysterical Piper. Piper, upon realizing who she ran into, grabbed the two and held them close, sobbing in relief. Phoebe and Prue were shocked and alarmed to say the least, having this random woman attack and cling to them. In fact, they were about ready to call security, until they realized the identity of the insane woman. Upon recognition, the girls remembered their hasty exit and instantly felt horrible. Prue embraced her first, shortly followed by Phoebe.

"Shhh, sweety, it's okay. What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't ever leave without telling me ever again! You hear? I… I-I was so… so scared!" Piper sobbed, holding onto them.

"I'm so sorry Piper," Prue said. "We should have woken you up or left a note… It's just that Phoebe got a vision of Dean hurt and we just… we didn't think."

"So… so he's really admitted? He's…" she broke off into sobs. "I don't… I don't want to…"

"Shhh," Prue said stroking her hair. "They'll both turn out fine. You'll see."

All three girls prayed that Prue was right.

Sam offered the girls a small smile as they walked in through the door. His… sisters. Three headache-filled days had been spent in this hospital room, three too many. He fidgeted, darting his eyes around the room nervously. These people should have been familiar to him. The fact that they weren't nearly sent him into hysterics. He hated not knowing these people… these people that were surely important and deserved his memory. The missing memories left an unbearable feeling of emptiness, of something important missing. The pain and loneliness Sam felt nearly brought him to tears. Thankfully, his three sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue, were kind and supportive. They helped him through his silent frustration.

According to them, Sam had a brother as well, a boy named Dean whom also took residence in this constricting sanity-sucking place. Who was this boy? What did he look like? What brought him to the hospital? These questions echoed in his over-crowded mind along with the feeling of deep concern and worry. He wanted to see his brother… Dean. Hopefully, these doctors would allow him to walk today and let him pay this Dean a visit. Maybe… maybe he could help him remember. Although Sam highly doubted it, he pushed down the doubt and let himself feel blissful hope. He needed _something_ to hang onto. With so many things going on around him, Sam learned to grasp onto small hopes like these and simple delights. He needed these small things for they were all he had left. They were the first stepping stones to a new life.

It felt unnatural, not remembering. It horrified him to think that he might feel this way forever, as his sisters and doctors regretfully informed him it might be. He felt robbed fourteen years and he wanted them back! He sighed as he carefully sat up, making sure not to hurt his ribs, and looked at the girls. A few of his ribs had suffered due to an event stolen from him. Sam chuckled under his breath at the irony that, even though the bliss of memories had left him, he still suffered at their harsh aftermath. He'd gotten off the ice packs they'd periodically placed on the injuries yesterday. He was slightly glad at that. No more bitter cold uncomfortable feeling for hours a day. He turned his eyes to each girl, studying the faces of each one as he tried to fight the flow of foreign thoughts running through his mind, hopeful for good news of what he was about to ask.

"Can I walk around?" he asked. "I'd really like to uh… meet my brother."

"I…" Phoebe said, seemingly unsure. "Well the doctor said you could start walking around if you feel up to it."

"Oh believe me," Sam responded sounding relieved. "I'm more then up to it. Please… take me to Dean."

Prue, whom had been staring at her lap while sitting in a chair by his bedside, looked up and met Phoebe's eyes. "I think he needs that," she said sounding somber.

"Is… he's going to be okay, right?" Sam asked, worried at the look in her eyes.

Prue didn't answer, but instead looked away. Piper spoke for her. "Probably."

"What do you mean probab-"

'_Dean WILL be alright, physically anyway… hopefully.'_

'_What the doctors said… Could it be true? Is it really possible that crash was some sort of… suicide attempt?'_

'_Oh I hope Sam gets his memories back. If not… I don't know if Dean could-'_

Sam shook his head a bit fearfully and pressed his palms to his temples. He must be going _crazy_, to be hearing damn voices in his head. It seemed almost as if they were talking to him, but obviously the girls weren't. Another thought, unbidden, suggested that maybe they were their thoughts, but he shook that off. Such a thing just wasn't possible. People can't hear other people's thoughts! So when these… voices came to him Sam did his best to ignore them and act like he wasn't going insane. The girls looked at the image of him shaking his head and holding his temples in concern.

"Hey Sam, are you okay?" Prue asked.

"Yeah…" Sam said, but he didn't sound too convincing.

"Do you need some more rest? It's okay if you want to wait and see your brother later you know," Phoebe suggested.

No way!" Sam said. "I'm fine, okay guys? Now please, just let me see him."

"You aren't feeling dizzy at all?" Piper asked concerned. "How's your head? Any pain?"

"Look, just let me see my damn brother! _I'm __**fine**_!" he snapped, his voice taking a somewhat desperate tone to it.

Prue looked at his face and her own seemed to shine with understanding and set to look determined. "Sure Sam, whatever you want. We'll bring you to him."

"But what if he's still hurt Prue?" Phoebe asked worriedly. "We don't want to make his ribs any worse or-"

"Phoebe!" Prue snapped, turning to glare at Phoebe in anger. "Who the hell are we to deny him the right to see his own _brother_?!"

Phoebe stepped back as if jolted, looking at her wide-eyed, a little surprised at the venom in her voice. Piper in turn glared at Prue, not understanding her sudden venom towards their sister and not liking it one bit.

"Hey," Piper snapped. "Let up, alright? She was just trying to make sure Sam doesn't hurt himself any more. You can cut the attitude."

"Look," Sam said, interrupting the argument in the making. "Please, just… let me see him, alright?"

"Of course Sam, right away," Prue said and turned towards him.

Sam smiled immediately and sighed in relief, being careful with the force of said sigh so as not to hurt his ribs. Carefully he turned his body so that his legs dangled off the side of the bed and prepared to stand. Phoebe was at his side in an instant and put her hand on his arm to offer what support she could. He smiled crookedly at her and managed to stand on his feet without her help, swaying slightly and slowly finding his balance. After he felt that the connection between his feet and the floor was solid enough, he began to walk towards the door.

"Be careful about your ribs," Phoebe said.

All three girls had concerned eyes on him, but Sam shrugged them off. He felt as though they didn't matter too much as long as he finally got to see his brother. Curiously, he looked over to Piper as she turned to glare again slightly at Prue. Prue ignored her glare and looked Sam in the eye with determination. He didn't know why Prue was so eager to fulfill his request to see Dean, but couldn't help feeling grateful, whatever the reason was. He met her eye and smiled. Then, suddenly, a voice unwillingly rang in his ears.

'_I won't let it happen again… never. That look in his eyes… I swore I'd never be the cause of their separation and I'll stick to it. I'll do everything in my power to prevent that pain from happening… again.'_

"We were separated?" Sam asked and then nearly smacked himself in the forehead.

It just… slipped out before he could stop it. Sam cursed himself as he looked down at the floor in shame, being unable to meet their eyes. Now they would think he was crazy. That voice didn't belong to him. Of course it didn't. It existed in his mind only and Sam was insane to think that even for a moment it might have been… her thoughts? He didn't know what he thought that voice meant really, but it was just that, a voice in his head. Like… crazy people got. Maybe if he just ignored them, they would go away in time. Sam certainly hoped so. Sam managed to look up from the floor to look into his sister's eyes and was surprised to find… not disbelief and uncertainty, but simple surprise… and a bit of hope.

"Yes…" Prue said. "You were."

"Are you starting to remember?" Piper asked with eyes shining full of hope.

Sam looked away from her sadly and shook his head, not wanting to break down that hope in them all, but being unable to lie.

"No," he said sadly. "No, it's… something else. I'm sorry."

He looked up again guiltily to see the hope in Piper's eyes deflated and Phoebe giving him a questioning look.

"Than what is it Sam?" Phoebe asked.

"I… just got a uh… feeling. It's crazy," Sam said.

"No, no," Phoebe said. "What is it? Please tell us."

"It has nothing to do with remembering. It's something else entirely. I just really don't want to talk about it. Please…"

"You can talk to us about anything Sam," Phoebe said. She studied his face and suddenly, a light seemed to go off in her head. "Does it have to do with your po-"

"LOOK!" Sam interrupted, a bit annoyed. "All I care about right now is seeing my brother. I just want to see him. Let me see him!"

With that, he finished his journey to the door and put his hand on the handle, pushing it down and shoving the door open. He looked out into the hallway and smiled, stepping out into it. That seemed to pretty much end the discussion, as Prue led him down the hall and to his brother's room. Sam felt excitement build up in his abused chest and grinned, ecstatic about finally… meeting his brother again. He struggled to control his breathing to a normal pace and keep the breaths small, but it was very difficult with all the happiness he was feeling at that moment.

He reached his dear brother's door at last, as Prue informed him, and leaned against the wall for a moment, unable to control the crazy grin that formed on his lips. He laughed for a few seconds before his ribs made him regret it and stopped. His eyes rolled up to meet Prue's. Her own face held a smile as well, although a nervous one. Sam savored that moment against the wall, wondering again what Dean looked like, how tall was he? What color was his hair? His eyes? What did he… think of Sam?

Forcing himself _**not**_ to take a deep breath as his body so desperately desired, he put his hand on Dean's door-handle and childishly squeezed his eyes shut, pushing down on the doorknob and easing it open. Then he opened his eyes to finally reveal the exciting mystery that was Dean Winchester.

The first thing he noticed was that his brother was… well hurt. Well, of course he was hurt, Sam scolded himself, or else he wouldn't be here. His dear brother had bandages on his arms here and there and he was hooked up to an iv. The boy had brown hair, Sam noticed, and currently, his eyes were closed. He looked pretty tough, despite his current state of immobility, and Sam drank him in, fascinated. He loved the look of his brother. He was all that he'd hoped for and more. What was better, he was all this without even speaking yet.

Sam walked over to him, amazed and keeping control of his breathing, and sat at the edge of Dean's bed, staring at him up close and took one of his brother's muscled arms in his hands and felt the texture of it. He fascinated him, his brother, his big brother. How lucky was he to have his big brother, and his sisters as a matter of fact. All these people loved him already and cared for him, even when he himself didn't know enough to care about himself. Even if he didn't get his memories back… at least he had these precious people in his life.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly when he saw him. His arm, the one in his hands, moved to grasp one of Sam's own hands and held it in a comforting grip. He looked as if he'd run a hundred miles in the dessert and had finally found water, an exhausted sort of victorious. Sam stared into his brother's soft amazing eyes and watched, wide-eyed, as a tear made its way down Dean's cheek.

"Sammy," Dean croaked.

"Dean," Sam said smiling. "I'm so glad to see you. I've been waiting so long!"

"It's been three days, not that long," Phoebe said jokingly to which Prue and Piper answered with a smack.

"You were… waiting to see me?" Dean asked, looking surprised.

"Well yeah," Sam said. "I really wanted to see my big brother, and I'm so happy. You're… amazing."

Dean chuckled lightly. "Not that amazing squirt."

Sam smiled lightly at Dean and brushed the trail Dean's tear had left from his cheek and smiled. Dean, seemingly embarrassed looked away for a minute before Sam put a hand on his cheek and turned Dean's head to look at him again. Sam wanted to embrace his brother tightly, his aching chest be damned. He wanted to hold him, to kiss his cheeks and never let go, but he just sat there smiling lightly. Dean looked into his eyes and his lids lowered slightly. Sam couldn't stop himself then. He reached out to stroke Dean's cheek.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could."

A bit of hurt flashed in his eyes and it pained Sam to see it. He didn't want to be the cause of his brother's pain, not at all. Then the look in Dean's eyes seemed to change and his look became determined as he stared into Sammy's eyes.

'_Maybe things will be better this way. He doesn't have to remember all of the pain.'_

Sam shook his head again and closed his eyes, willing the annoying voice to go away once again. Dean looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Dean… I'm fine," Sam said and offered his brother a small smile.

"Are you sure Sammy?" he asked, his eyes searching his for the truth. "No headaches or anything?"

"Nope," Sam said and smiled again. "I'm fine."

"Well… if you're sure. Just don't be afraid to tell me if you do get hurt, okay Sammy?"

Sam laughed lightly. "Sure Dean. Look I think you need to start worrying more about yourself."

"Don't worry about me or my state. If you have pain, I want you to tell me, you hear?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam said a little shyly.

Dean smiled slightly and sighed a bit in relief as he weakly raised his hand even more to ruffle Sam's hair, to which the smaller smiled and held back laughter.

Sam spent the day there long after the sisters had gone home until a nurse came in and kicked him out. Sam grudgingly walked back to his own room and spent the night awake with thoughts of Dean mixed in with thoughts of his sisters. He wanted so much to make up for all the lost time, especially with Dean, since he heard he was the one he spent his entire life with. He wanted to fill in the empty gaps of his memory with as many new ones as he could and felt the hours they spent together were nowhere near sufficient for him. He still felt… empty.

He spent the next few days walking down to Dean's room and spent as much time with him as possible. Dean seemed to like it. Sam felt so bad for not remembering him. He was a great guy from what he could tell. It felt so… wrong not to remember him. So, as if to make up for it, Sam spent every possible waking moment with him, desperate to make new memories to full that empty hole. It never really seemed to work, after all there were years and years to make up for, but it helped a little, just enough to make Sam desperately crave for more.

The more time he spent with Dean, the more he wanted to spend. He obsessed over it. Sometimes, Dean wasn't even awake, but Sam still spent his time with him, just staring. He longed for more. He longed to have those years spent with his brother back, so he reached out in every way he could.

Once, when Dean was sleeping, Sam lay on the bed beside him, his head on his shoulder with one of Dean's arms wrapped around him. In Sam's own arms, he hugged Dean's arm lightly, savoring the intimacy of the moment. In the back of his mind, he felt embarrassed and when he felt Dean stir next to him, he froze and held his breath, quickly closing his eyes in the pretense of sleep.

Dean seemed to take a deep breath of his own. As Sam lay still, nervous and a bit panicked, he felt Dean turn his head and move, turning his face to the top of his head and felt a light kiss on his hair. The previously limp arm around Sam tightened slightly to better embrace his brother. Sam then let out the breath he'd been holding lightly and eventually drifted off to sleep in Dean's comforting embrace.

Soon after, Piper had walked into the room and took a moment to look upon the scene with affection before looking at Dean with a serious expression on her face.

"Dean," She whispered quietly, so as not to awake Sam.

"Piper," Dean returned and nodded at her.

"Look," Piper whispered. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away," Dean said. He spoke very quietly so as not to awake Sammy.

"When you crashed… the doctor said you might have done it on… purpose. He told me you were in here before and heard about Sam losing his memory. Then you ran out… and came back in an ambulance. I need to know-"

"To tell you the truth, I was so upset, I didn't much think of anything. I… I don't really know."

"Are you… are you going to try to-"

"No," Dean said firmly, but still quietly. "I don't know if I crashed on purpose, wanting to… but it doesn't matter now. I don't want to die. If I did then, it won't happen again. You don't have to worry."

"If you're sure," Piper whispered looking unsure and worried about Dean.

"I'm sure," Dean said. "Now, about my impala..."

"It will be fixed in about a week. There wasn't too much damage done."

"Good."

It was a Monday when Sam was released from the hospital. Sam was released, but Dean still had to stay. Sam wanted to stay with Dean… either that or have Dean come with him. Dean at first tried to get out of the hospital despite the doctor's orders for him to stay, but his three sisters gave him such heated glares and threats that he decided against it and agreed to stay… for now.

When Sam was brought home, the sisters told him they had something to discuss with him, something that seemed quite impossible. Sam didn't believe it until they… showed him. Well, Piper showed him by tossing a spoon in the air and then freezing the room, stopping the spoon mid-fall, to which Sam's eyes froze wide open in shock. Prue made a pen fly across the room with her own powers and Sam jumped back, panicking.

For some reason, such things felt wrong… Things like that weren't good. Some kind of itching in the back of his subconscious told him that people with supernatural powers shouldn't be trusted. Such things were dangerous and wanted to kill him. Sam then got confused and had a slight headache. How did he know that? Sam began breathing hard and deep, hyperventilating, which in turn caused him great pain in his ribs. His sisters… witches… god something felt so wrong and awful about that word, something dangerous and horrible, rushed over to try and calm him, but he couldn't calm.

Sam couldn't fight back the feeling of sudden danger for him AND Dean. What if they put those little bags under their beds or something? Where did he GET this information? Ow, his head hurt, his ribs even worse. Oh, it hurt to breathe like this, but he couldn't stop. He sank to the floor, trying to control his breathing. Breathe… breathe… slower… lighter… Phoebe put a hand on his arm, but that made it worse. He was scared of them. He wished Dean was there… he'd know what to do. No… wait it would be dangerous for him too, so it was better he wasn't there.

Phoebe brought him this thick tome and tried to explain that being a witch wasn't a bad thing. It sounded like utter nonsense, but he managed to calm himself down, if only to stop the pain, and flipped through the book. After a while, he relaxed. These people weren't the witches he was thinking about, though how he came up with that other idea he had no idea. He sighed resting a hand against his aching ribs and looked up at them, saying he was okay. A little while after that, he thought of the voices he'd been hearing and asked the girls if they had anything to do with a power. Phoebe told him it did, in fact it was his power. Sam sighed then, glad he wasn't going insane.

The next day, Dean was released. Hell, no one could have held him back even if they wanted to. He wanted out and made that fact very well known. He spent his first day home with Sam, where they discussed their powers and Dean told him how they found out about them. He assured them the girls weren't dangerous, just normal sisters. Well, as normal as sisters with supernatural powers could be. Sam calmed remarkably then. They both slept in Sam's bed, cuddling in a way that didn't bother Sam's ribs, similar to that one day Sam had lain next to Dean in the hospital.

Then Wednesday came and both boys were sent back to school. Prue drove them since Dean's car was still being fixed. Sam met his friends again and Dean explained to them about Sam's memory loss. They were all very interesting. There was Odd, Happy, and Samantha, whom preferred to be called "Sam", which Sam thought must make things confusing for his other friends. Odd, he noticed, had a rather sad and empty look to his eyes. When Sam asked him if he was okay, Odd simply nodded and said he was fine.

In his first class, a class he shared with Happy and Samantha, Sam sighed and tried to keep paying attention. It was rather difficult though with Samantha and Happy constantly passing him notes, asking him how he was and all. He was fine… other than his ribs hurting if he breathed too hard or hit them against something. They asked him how he lost his memories and he wrote to them that he had no clue, he forgot.

Sighing, he reached into his book bag to pull out a notebook to start on an assignment the teacher gave them. When he opened the notebook, he found scribbling, but they had nothing to do with the class. In fact, it had to do with… magic. He flipped to the first pages and read through them, completely forgetting about his assignment. The things were written in his own handwriting. They fascinated him as they came from a time when he had a whole life to remember. Suddenly, he reached a point where the writing ended mid-sentence in a pen that produced thin, scrawny lines and continued in a pen that produced thick, solid black lines. He put his finger upon the word as suddenly… memories flashed through his mind.

_Sam rolled his eyes. "Jerk."_

"_Bitch," he said, smirking and putting his hands on his hips smugly and peered down at what Sam was writing. "What is that?"_

_Sam put his pen down and closed his notebook. "Nothing."_

"_Well, it's obviously something if you don't want me to see it. Are you doodling the names of a new crush or writing love letters to this Book of Shadows? Jeez Sam, I knew you love a good book, but that's taking things a bit far."_

"_It was love at first sight. We're already planning the wedding. The only problem is, I can't find out where to put the ring."_

"_Gross," Dean said, snatching for the notebook only to have Sam move it to avoid his grasp._

"_It's too sappy for you to read. Your head will explode."_

"_Gimmie, the mopping up of my brains will be revenge for writing such a god-awful thing," he retorted, grabbing for the book again._

"_No," Sam said. "I like having you around, even if you have the tendency to be annoying."_

"_Don't make me tickle you to get it," Dean threatened._

Sam shut his eyes as a headache welled up inside his head. That was… a memory, he thought with excitement, of DEAN and him. Despite the pain it brought his head, he flipped through the pages some more and slowly, more memories of him sitting in his room came to him. Suddenly, with an impact he remembered DEAN! His brother who he was, what he meant to him… all the time they spent together.

Suddenly, he felt awful. How could he forget? How DARE he?! He sprung to his feet instantly and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the shouts of his very angry teacher. He ran… ran… ran to Dean's classroom, opened the door, bolted in, and tackled Dean right out of his chair and onto the floor. This brought him instant pain as he gasped and clutched at his ribs. Dean himself was wide-eyed, trying to comprehend what the FUCK just happened for a moment before looking at his little brother and seeing him in pain. Quickly, he sat up, kicking away his overturned chair, and tended to him worriedly.

"Hey Sammy," he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Fine…" Sammy wheezed unconvincingly, and wrapped his arms around Dean again, sobbing. "Oh Dean! I'm so sorry. I remember now. I can't believe I forgot you! Please forgive me!"

Dean's eyes widened in shock and a feeling of great happiness welled up inside him almost bringing him to tears. He laughed out loud and held his brother close to him, mindful of his ribs. Sam remembered! He actually remembered! His memory _wasn't_ gone forever.

"It's fine Sammy, really. I'm just glad you remember me now."

The entire class started to applaud and the teacher, finally snapping out of her funk, ordered them all to get back to their work and for Sam to leave the classroom immediately. Her shouts fell on deaf ears, as no one paid her any attention. Sam, realizing the scene he just caused, blushed slightly and buried his head in Dean's chest.

"Ahh," he said, laughing nervously. "I guess I shouldn't have interrupted your class and all… we're making a bit of a scene for them, aren't we?"

"Oh," Dean said with a huge grin on his face, "Forget about them. Who cares?"

With that, Dean held his brother happily in his arms, blocking out everyone else… until school administrators came to break up the scene anyway.


	12. Trust Issues

AU: OMG! If ANY of you still want to read this, you fucking deserve this. It's very short and I'm extremely sorry for that. I'll try to update when I can... I've got a few announcements.

Here is my Twitter if you want to annoy the shit out of me for updates. You guys deserve that. (if you're an OLD reviewer. If you're a new reviewer, fuck you! No, I love you old or new)

twitter

.

com

/

theblacktheatre (yes with the r first)

Also, this is what I've been doing. I wrote a song called Wincest Town. Look it up from my profile. It's a one-shot. I've also rped in my spare time.

www

.

slash-roleplay

.

com

/

wincest

/

forum

If you want to sign up, please fill out your "about me" first thing after creating an account or you won't get validated.

I love you all!

* * *

Sam and Dean sat by the attic window with a listening device playing and Dean was peering out the window with a pair of binoculars. The girls were at some sort of party and apparently it was "too late" for them to be able to go. So the rebellious boys had bugged Prue and were now spying on the girls. Sam listened intently and raised an eyebrow, looking over at Dean.

"Hey," Sam said to Dean. "Did you hear that?"

Dean turned to him. "Hear what?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, Andy's there and talking to Prue."

"Oh wow, let me hear that. Maybe she'll get laid," Dean said, leaving his spot by the window to walk over to Sam and the player.

"They're at a party Dean," Sam said.

"He'll take her home or something," Dean replied.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued to listen to the device. Suddenly, Dean lifted his head and made a face. "Hey Sammy, did you hear something?" he asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I could have sworn I just heard something…" Dean said and opened the door to the attic. A dog walked in, looking surprised to see them there. "Dude, how did a dog get in here?" he asked.

"Hmm, that's strange," Sam said and held out a hand for the dog to sniff.

The dog, instead of being friendly as he expected, growled and went to bite his hand. Dean yanked Sam back out of reach just in time and wrapped an arm around him, keeping him from the dog. Sam stared at the dog, bewildered, and the dog barked viscously at them. Dean backed up slowly from the dog with Sam and discreetly reached for where he kept his gun under his jacket. The dog seemed to realize what he was doing and snapped at Dean, who quickly whipped out the gun and shot at the dog, who leaped to the side just in time and ran out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door as well. Dean raised his eyebrow and turned to Sam.

"Well, that was weird…" Dean said.

Sam squinted his eyes and walked down the stairs to the attic. "The door was open…"

Dean looked over to the open door and looked at it strangely. "How the hell-"

"Do you think maybe… it wasn't a normal dog? Dogs can't open doors last time I checked."

Dean looked at the floor. "I don't know Sammy. Maybe that dog just had an owner?"

"Yeah, and the girls left the door unlocked? Come on Dean…"

Dean shrugged. "Hey, it's possible… Maybe they picked the lock."

Just then, Prue walked in. "Hey Sam, Dean, didn't I tell you two to go to bed? Why is the door open?"

"A dog was just here…" Sam said, walking down the stairs. "It… walked out the door. We didn't open it, so…"

"Someone was here? Who would have left the door unlocked?" she said and then sighed frustrated. "It was probably Phoebe…"

"I don't think she would have-" Sam started.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Prue asked.

"Maybe it's a-"

"What? A demon? Sam, look. Just because we're witches doesn't mean that every case of a breaking in will automatically point to a demon. There are such things as burglars you know. There was probably someone else here."

"We didn't see any people with the dog," Sam said.

"That doesn't mean there wasn't any," Prue said, raising her eyebrow. "He probably just left by the time you saw the dog. Maybe he or she heard or saw me coming."

Sam sighed. "Prue, with things like this, you always have to be on guard. It might just be-"

"How would you know any better than me Sam? You've only been a mage just as long as I've been a witch. We've had the same amount of experience."

Sam turned his head and met eyes with Dean. Dean glared at him slightly and shook his head the slightest bit. Sam raised an eyebrow and put his hands in the air and shrugged, to which Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Prue put her hands on her hips as she watched, wondering what was going on between them. At times, it seemed like they were hiding something from her and the sisters, as if they knew something the girls didn't. This troubled her, since she had no idea of what it could be. In fact, their whole situation was strange. Why had their father traveled from place to place to the point that the authorities couldn't find them? How did he even earn enough money to support them like that? Did any of it have to do with the seemingly hidden secret between the brothers?

Dean stared Sam in the eye and spoke. "Prue is probably right Sam. It's nothing."

Sam looked down and sighed, giving in to some unspoken argument. "Yeah, sure…" he said and headed back into the attic.

Dean looked at Prue, then turned away to follow Sam. Prue turned around and headed back over to the party to tell Andy about what had happened with the break in. Back in the attic, Dean looked at Sam as he walked in. The little guy was lying in the middle of his bed with his arms folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Dean walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at him and sighing, turning to look at the wall. Sam turned his gaze from the ceiling to look over at Dean.

"Why haven't we told them? Should we? I mean… They're witches and all. Hearing what we've been through wouldn't be that big of a jump…"

Dean sighed and shook his head. "No Sammy… I don't think so."

Sam turned his body to face him more completely. "Why not?"

"Because…" Dean said, waving his arms about a little to try and help make his point. "Adults just… don't want to hear about kids going through that kind of stuff. Who knows how they would react? Hell Sammy, what would they think of us? Knowing how many things we killed. It might change their opinion of us, you know?"

"Yeah," Sam said, sighing. "I guess you're right… but still… We could try."

"No Sammy, we can't. Just… please trust me in this Sam," he said, reaching out to touch Sam's arm.

Sam sighed and turned to face the ceiling again. "Fine… but I don't like it."

"That's all I'm asking. Look Sam, I know you really want to tell them. I just… don't think we should take that risk. I mean, look at the risk! What if we both end up back in the system again?"

"They wouldn't do that Dean!"

"How would you know? We haven't known them that long Sam, and with these kinds of things, reactions are unpredictable. What if they think we've been traumatized or some shit that they can't handle by it or think we have some kind of mental problems too big to deal with? I just… we can't take that chance."

Sam sighed and turned away from Dean.

"Please Sammy," Dean said, reaching out to grab his hand. "I can't take _any_ risk at losing you again, okay?"

Sam nodded and closed his hand around Dean's. "I understand…"

"It's just… if they send us back to the system…"

"I know Dean."

"I… I _want_ to say I could trust that they wouldn't do such a thing, but-"

Sam sighed and sat up, scooting forward and wrapping his arms around Dean from behind in a gesture of comfort. Dean put a hand on one of Sam's arms and left it there, unable to say anymore. Sam buried his face into Dean's back and held him tighter, just savoring the embrace, but also being careful of his ribs. Dean turned around and wrapped his arms around Sam to give him a proper hug, one that they stayed in for a while, simply feeling one another.

"Let's just… go to sleep, okay Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Sure Dean," Sam replied.

Sam scoot over on the bed to let Dean lay down. The other spread out on the matress and Sam lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around Dean and burying his face into his brother's chest. Dean closed his eyes and dozed off with Sammy held protectively in his arms. Sam stayed awake for a while, just staring at his brother's features and stroking his cheek lightly. He wished he could truly trust his sisters and treat them as a true family... but if he couldn't, at least he had Dean. He'd always have Dean. Through thick and thin, his brother would always be there for him, and that alone was better then anything Sam could ask for. He reached forward to kiss the sleeping man on the cheek lightly before allowing himself to finally drift off himself, safe and warm in his older brother's arms.


End file.
